Item found
by avatarfanlin
Summary: series of one shots. has nearly every pairing request yours today! Chapter 102: kyalin now accepting korrasami prompt
1. Prologue chapter index

**Prologue**

**I want you, the reader, to give me a pairing. mainly with the original gaang's kids. the characters you can request are Lin, Su, Toph, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Katara, Aang, Sokka.**

**Then I want you to give me an object.**

**I will then write a story based on these two points. Don't be one of those people who are like: 'linzin and a dildo.'**

**Cause I am not doing that... pervs. **

**I don't mind if you give me a description of what you want.**

**Wish me luck.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 2: Past Linzin

Chapter 3: Kyalin

Chapter 4: Linumi

Chapter 5: Linumi

Chapter 6: Linumi

Chapter 7: Linumi

Chapter 8: Linzin

Chapter 9: Linumi

Chapter 10: Kyalin

Chapter 11: Linumi

Chapter 12: Linumi

Chapter 13: Linzin

Chapter 14: Linumi

Chapter 15: Linzin

Chapter 16: Linumi

Chapter 17: Linumi

Chapter 18: Kyalin

Chapter 19: Linumi

Chapter 20: Linzin

Chapter 21: Kyalin

Chapter 22: Linzin

Chapter 23: Linumi

Chapter 24: Linzin

Chapter 25: Linumi

Chapter 26: Linumi

Chapter 27: Kyalin

Chapter 28: Kyalin

Chapter 29: Kyalin

Chapter 30: Linumi

Chapter 31: Kyalin

Chapter 32: Kyalin

Chapter 33: Kyalin

Chapter 34: Kyalin

Chapter 35: Kyalin

Chapter 36: Kyalin

Chapter 37: Kyalin

Chapter 38: A/N

Chapter 39: Kyalin

Chapter 40: Linumi

Chapter 41: Linumi

Chapter 42: Linumi

Chapter 43: Linumi

Chapter 44: Linumi

Chapter 45: Kyalin

Chapter 46: Linzin

Chapter 47: Linumi

Chapter 48: Kyalin

Chapter 49: Kyalin

Chapter 50: Linumi

Chapter 51: Linzin

Chapter 52: Kyalin

Chapter 53: Kyalin

Chapter 54: Kyalin

Chapter 55: Kyalin

Chapter 56: Kyalin

Chapter 57: Kyalin

Chapter 58: Sisterly Su/Lin

Chapter 59: Sisterly Su/Lin

Chapter 60: Kyalin

Chapter 61: Kyalin

Chapter 62: Kyalin

Chapter 63: Kyalin

Chapter 64: Kyalin

Chapter 65: Kyalin

Chapter 66: Kyalin

Chapter 67: Kyalin

Chapter 68: Sisterly Su/Lin

Chapter 69: Toph/Lin bonding

Chapter 70: Kyalin

Chapter 71: Kyalin

Chapter 72: Kyalin

Chapter 73: Kyalin

Chapter 74: Kyalin

Chapter 75: Kyalin/Sisterly Su/Lin

Chapter 76: Kyalin

Chapter 77: Kyalin

Chapter 78: Kyalin

Chapter 79: Kyalin

Chapter 80: Lin/Su/Toph

Chapter 81: Kyalin

Chapter 82: Kyalin

Chapter 83: Kyalin

Chapter 84: Kyalin

Chapter 85: Kyalin

Chapter 86: Toph/Su

Chapter 87: Kyalin

Chapter 88: Kyalin

Chapter 89: Kyalin

Chapter 90: Linumi

Chapter 91: Kyalin

Chapter 92: Kyalin

Chapter 93: Kyalin

Chapter 94: Kyalin

Chapter 95: Lin and Su

Chapter 96: Kyalin

Chapter 97: Toph and Lin

Chapter 98: Lin and Su

Chapter 99: Suyin and Toph

Chapter 100: Korasami/Kyalin

Chapter 101: Kyalin

Chapter 102: Kyalin


	2. The photo

**i tried to have a whole bunch of feels in this but my writing skills aren't at that level.**

**thank you to lokgirl for the prompt.**

**item: photo.**

* * *

Kya was walking the grounds of Air Temple Island, when she saw two teenage girls lurking behind a temple wall as though they were hiding from something, or someone. Kya threw caution to the wind and decided to find out what they were doing. "What are you two girls up to?"

They whirled around to find Kya standing behind them with a hand on her hip. Asami pushed Korra forward, allowing her to explain. "Well, uh, you see, the airbender kids have been annoying Asami and I to no ends and we just want sometime to ourselves to do absolutely nothing. They constantly want me to have air scooter races with them."

Asami stepped forward putting her two cents in. "And the girls keep wanting me to give them a new hairstyle. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas on a place where we could relax with no interruptions do you?"

Kya touched her index finger to her chin in thought. "I have an idea."

Korra hesitantly entered the large house, as though it were booby-trapped. "Korra, stop being ridiculous. She said it was okay."

"I wouldn't put it past Beifong to have some sort of trap waiting for me."

Kya laughed, knowing what Lin had done in the past. "She's at work for the next hour, she doesn't have the time to set a trap for you."

Asami looked around the house, highly impressed with its size and architecture. "I wouldn't have guessed the Chief would buy a house of this stature."

"This is the original Chief Beifongs home. Lin bought it after her mother left the city. You two relax, I'm going to get us some takeout. Water tribe food okay?" Both teens nodded their head in agreement, watching as Kya left the home.

"Lets look around."

"Korra, how about you ignore your curiosity and relax." Korra ignored her, deciding to go up the stairs that lead to the upper level of the house. Asami followed her in hopes to stop her. "Korra, stop. Lin has been nice enough to allow us to stay here for the night. We shouldn't be snooping around like this."

"Come on Asami. A big house like this, you can't tell me Beifong has some interesting things around this joint." Korra walked into Lin's bedroom.

"Come on Korra. This is her bedroom. She is entitled to her privacy."

Korra ignored her as she began to go through Lin's closet. "She doesn't have much variety. What a shocker"

"Korra! Will you just stop already! Lin doesn't trust many people and you are probably thinning the trust she already has in you."

"I have a curiosity like a Catalope. I won't be satisfied until I find something good." Korra lay on the carpet, lifting the blankets to Lin's bed finding a wooden box under it. "Jackpot!"

Korra walked out of the room, downstairs into the lounge with the wooden box in tow. She plopped down on the couch and began trying to open the lock with her amateur metalbending. "Korra, don't! There is a reason that box is locked."

The box popped open with the flick of a wrist. Korra reached into the box, pulling out its contents. "Huh, a meteor bracelet. That's boring. No wonder why Lin wanted to throw Pema in jail."

Asami looked at the object in Korra's hands, sadness overcoming her features. "Oh spirits. She must have been crushed. Sometimes I think what Pema did, was a horrible thing. Especially if Tenzin and Lin were married or engaged." She took the object from Korra's hands, running a thumb over the intricate detail of a flying boar combined with air nomad spirals for the wings.

"Holy shit!"

Asami looked over to a photo Korra was holding, finding Lin in a hospital bed with an infant in her arms, a large and tired smile on her face. "What are you two… oh no." Kya grabbed the items out of the two girls hands, quickly shoving the contents back into its rightful place. Kya sat in the chair opposite the teens, putting a hand to her forehead. "Why did you have to snoop around?" Kya's voice began to increase with anger. "What on earth, possessed you to go through her things!?"

Korra looked down in shame. "I was curious." She looked up to meet Kya's gaze. "Who is the child in Lin's arms? What happened exactly?"

Kya let out a sigh. "The child was my nephew, Kuzon. He was born perfectly healthy and normal. It was the happiest I had seen both Tenzin and Lin in a long time. One night Lin got up to go feed him like she usually did but when she looked into the crib, he was still. He wasn't breathing and he didn't have a heartbeat." Tears began to frame her face. Taking in a shaky breath she continued. "It was hard on Lin especially. She was too stressed to conceive initially, so Toph took back the position of Police Chief whilst she and Tenzin tried to get pregnant. It took two years of trying and managing their mental and physical lives before Lin became pregnant. After Kuzon died, Lin threw herself back into her work. Toph tried to intervene but Lin disregarded her mother's instructions. Tenzin wanted to try again as soon as possible that he allowed his temper to get the best of him resulting in her and Pema getting together. That bullshit about them being soul mates is a bunch of crap. Their situation was hard on the whole family. Even my mother wouldn't talk to Tenzin for a whole year. None of us have forgiven him for what he did to her"

The sound of keys dropping to the floor alerted the three women that the owner of the house was now home and had caught them with the box that held her worst memories. Lin looked at all of them before silently turning on her heels and walking off to her bedroom, where she collapsed into the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

An hour passed before there was a knock at her door. Korra peaked her head inside "Lin, can we come in?" She got no response so she decided to venture further into the room. They all decided to lie on the bed. Kya to Lin's left, Korra to her right and Asami next to Korra. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for snooping around. Asami tried to stop me but curiosity got to the best o-"

"I loved him a lot." Lin cut her off, not in the mood for apologies. "He was so tiny when he was born, yet when he squeezed my pinkie with his whole hand, I felt so much strength within him, and I was looking forward to seeing that strength grow. And it was all taken away from me in the blink of an eye. I spent nine months and seven days with Kuzon, whilst Tenzin only spent seven days with him." Tears were now flowing freely from Lin's eyes. "I felt his heartbeat inside me after two weeks from when he was conceived. I hadn't smiled like that in such a long time and to see Tenzin's reaction when I told him was amazing. When we lost him, Tenzin was ready to try again for another child as though Kuzon had never even been born. I simply wasn't ready. After a year he left me for Pema as though Kuzon and I were nothing more than a bad memory."

The women didn't leave the room that night. They spent their time helping Lin grieve the way she should have when she first lost Kuzon. With friends and family telling her it would be okay.


	3. The whip

**item: whip**

**pairing: Kyalin**

**request by: lokgirl**

**haha this was fun to write. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did and keep those requests coming**

* * *

Lin opened the front door to reveal Korra and her band of misfits, all with wide grins on their faces. "This is Lin and Kya time. What are you four doing here? I saw you two hours ago. Mako thirty minutes ago."

Korra brushed past the Police Chief. "Kya invited us for some drinks and dinner and then we are going to help you pack, so you are ready to move into your new house tomorrow."

Kya walked into the foyer to welcome the teens and defuse the bomb that was Lin. "Why don't you kids set the table and have a seat. I'll be in there soon." She placed her hands on Lin's shoulders and began to knead them until they began to relax. "I know I should have told you earlier but you would have said no." She felt her muscles tense up again. "But if you play nice," she gestured to the space between them, "we can play nice and if they have enough drinks they might tell us some of their dark secrets."

A moment passed whilst Lin thought over the terms and conditions. "Yeah, okay."

Kya gave Lin a quick kiss before running off into the kitchen, preparing a plate for everyone. "I made… food? I have no idea what it is. It was something my mother used to make."

Lin brought out beers for everyone, before taking a seat at the head of the table. "Hey Beifong, why do we have different beers to you and Kya?"

"One, this is my house. Two, I bought the beer. Three you're still underage, so you can drink that beer or there is water in the tap." She took a swig of beer, smirking at the Avatar.

Korra was about to retort, when Kya placed a plate in front of her. "So I think after a few drinks and dinner we start packing boxes."

Everyone mumbled in agreement as they dug into their food.

* * *

"So Mako and I were casually walking away with a loaf of bread in our hands and the old geezer was trying to catch us. The guy had a walking cane and the bread was in the four-day-old bread bin. No one was going to miss it."

Kya let out an amused sigh as she set down her third beer. "Leave the plates and bottles where they are. We have packing to do. Bolin and Mako, you can take on the lounge first. Korra and Asami you can have the hallway closets. Lin and I will finish packing our bedroom."

Everyone went to their given areas. More than happy to help in any way. Korra and Asami opened a hallway cupboard, only to have piles of junk collapse onto them. Asami was the first to recover, rubbing her head where a bruise was most likely to form. "Who would have thought that Lin and Kya hid all their stuff in a closet?"

"I know. I thought that with Lin being all strict and organised at work she'd, be the same at home." A stuffed badgermole caught Korra's eye. She picked it up and read the label. "To my badgermole, with love from mummy. Ps. Uncle Sokka helped write this. HA! Who knew that the Beifongs were such softies?!"

"I think it's adorable." They continued to work through the pile dubbed 'the clutter pile,' slowly but steadily before something rather perverted made its way into Asami's hands, only to have it snatched by Korra before she could have a good look at it.

"Kinky. Who knew the Chief had it in her."

"It might be Kya's."

Korra rolled her eyes at the thought. "Please. It's obvious that Lin is the dominant one in their relationship. So this has to be hers."

"I'm not sure, maybe Kya has a thing for role playing"

Korra stood up to test the item, when Lin walked out into the hall with a box in hand. "Shouldn't you be… that isn't mine."

"Are you sure Chief? I hear that at the station you are known for, 'cracking the whip,' every now and then."

"Lin, why are you just standing there?" Lin inclined her head towards Korra. When Kya saw the item, she decided to throw Lin under the bus. "I told you I wasn't into role playing Lin."

"WHAT?!"

"You're lucky that I tie you to the bed. Why would you want to have a whip in the bedroom anyway? I never understood your fetishes."

Lin stood there totally flabbergasted, not understanding what was happening. Asami stood up, taking the whip from Korra and handing it over to Kya. "We should get back to work. I'll leave this with you two to pack… or throw out. Your choice."

* * *

The teens left the home after packing majority of the house in boxes. "I can not believe you Kya!"

Kya walked up the stairs with Lin hot on her heels. "What did I do?"

They entered the bedroom and began to get undressed. "You left me out to dry! You and I both know that whip isn't mine."

Lin lay down on the bed, allowing Kya to tie her hands to the bedposts. "I know but I couldn't help myself."

Kya began to straddle Lin's hips, smirking as she brought the offending item into Lin's view. "Kya, no."

Kya cracked the whip, laughing as beads of sweat began to form on Lin's brow. She bent down trailing kisses along Lin's Jaw. "It could be fun."

"I'm not fun."

Kya pouted but obeyed Lin's wishes by dropping the whip to the ground.

* * *

When the teens took a seat on the ferry, they all looked around nervously before Korra chose to break the silence. "So Lin and Kya have a whip."

Bolin Looked at Korra. "Oh, so that explains the pictures of Kya holding a whip and wearing lingerie that we found in under the coffee table"

The teens all gave each other creeped out looks. Mako decided to put this situation behind them. "We are never helping them move again."


	4. The novel

**i apologise for the length. i usually enjoy making my stories 1K+**

**item: A novel**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: SilverMidnightPrincess**

* * *

"Hey Linny! You will never guess what I found." Bumi closed the door to his and Lin's large home, before plopping onto the couch.

Lin walked into the lounge room with a beer in each hand. Something that she and Bumi did each day after work. "What did you find?"

"Well I decided to let Bum-Ju choose what to do today-"

"Wait, you told me that you had airbending training." A scowl formed on Lin's face at having learnt that her boyfriend lied to her.

"I did. But I couldn't stand the meditation. Do you have any idea how boring it is?" Lin raised an eyebrow, begging for him to challenge her. "Oh, right, of course you do. Anyway, the little guy led me into this old book store and I found this." He pulled out a plain blue, hardcover book from behind his back. "Ta-da!"

"It's a book with no cover, wow." Lin said, voice dripping with the same amount of sarcasm she had picked up from Sokka as a child.

Bumi frowned at her reaction. He shoved the book into her hands, causing the beer to nearly fall out of her hand. "Spirits, watch it Bumi."

"Sorry. Just open the damn book and then you will understand why I'm so excited."

"Didn't you say something like that when you got me to sleep with you?" She placed her beer down on the coffee table before giving the book her full attention. She opened the hardened cover to reveal the title of the novel. "Mysteries and adventures of the Southern Water Tribe. I remember this book. Your mother would read it to us whenever I slept over."

Bumi put an arm around her shoulders as she fingered the book, as though it were the most delicate thing in the world. "Uh-huh. I remember begging aunt Toph to let you stay over every night, just so mum would read us the book. I think I wanted to read that book so much that your mum said she would read it to me. She didn't know I took her seriously, so I grabbed the book, pushed her onto the couch so I could sit in her lap and then opened the book to a random page."

Lin laughed at the memory. There was a photo in a photo album somewhere in their house that Aang had taken of all the children listening intently to Toph, as she proceeded to 'read' the story. "I think aunt Katara wanted to kill my mother for introducing us to the, 'evil melon lord.' I can't believe you found this. I have to say though, some of these stories were a bit dark."

Bumi nodded in agreement. "Like that one about that girl who couldn't get warm. Mum said that her gran-gran actually knew the little girl." Lin shuddered as she recalled the story. "I enjoyed the story of the wolf warrior."

Lin flicked the pages until the story came into view. Scanning the words until the story became familiar. "You really did love that story. You kept stealing Sokka's wolf helmet and chasing us with your boomerang."

"Ah yes. Good ol' boomerang. Not as nice as uncle Sokka's but still reliable. You know I lost it when I was in the United Forces. I was up against ten men with a blizzard fast approaching-" He was silenced when Lin swung her leg over to the other side of Bumi's hip so she was straddling him. She covered his lips with hers but they didn't stop moving. She paused in her actions. "So with five men left and the blizzard obscuring my view-"

"Bumi, be quiet so I can kiss you."

Bumi complied because if he didn't, she would most likely not kiss him for a week.


	5. The campfire

**give me all the prompts!**

**Item: campfire**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: guest.**

* * *

"What are you kids doing?"

The five 'kids' turned from their position on Oogi to see Katara with her arms folded across her chest. Bumi slid off the beast to address his mother. "Hey mum. Well, you know how I'm off to the United Forces next week? Well you said I could do one thing of my choice before I left, so I decided on camping."

Katara looked at the Beifong girls. "Did your mother say it was okay?… Never mind, that is a stupid question." She gave Bumi a kiss on the cheek before he could dodge it. "You kids have fun and be careful."

They all waved goodbye before taking off into the sky. Su was bouncing on the saddle excitedly at getting to hang out with the big kids. "Where are we going? What are we going to do? Can we roast marshmallows?"

Lin put her hand on her little sisters shoulders, pulling her down until she stilled. "Relax will you. It's as though you ate all of mums chocolate or something."

Su began bouncing again. "That's because I did. And boy is she going to be pissed when she finds out."

"Ugh, I am so happy I'm moving out soon." She turned her attention to Bumi. "So where are we going exactly?"

"I figured we spend the night at Whale Tail Island. Uncle Sokka said it has some great fishing spots, A clearing to set up camp," he threw a thumb in Tenzin's direction, "and plenty of native plants for the vegetarian over there. I figured once we set up camp, we go swimming and then start a nice camp fire."

Two hours passed when the island came into view. All the teens couldn't wait to sink their feet into some earth. Unlike their parents, they couldn't stand the long flights. "Su and I will set up the tents if you all want to unpack Oogi." Commanded Lin as she slid off the bison.

"Thanks Linny, that is really sweet of you. Here's my tent." Lin looked up just in time to see a tent heading on course for her head, taking a step to the left, she let it fall to the ground.

"You don't want an earth tent?"

"Nope. Also, I want to see if you can put one up on your own. Mainly for my amusement."

"Gee, thanks Bumi." She decided she wasn't having any of his crap, even if he was leaving for the next couple of years, so she created a hole under the supplies and then sealed it. "You can have an earth tent like everyone else."

Bui deadpanned at the sight of his new tent disappearing. "Well you're no fun."

"Damn straight. You can have them back tomorrow when we leave."

* * *

"So Lin," Kya took a seat next to her friend in the sand, more than happy to watch her brothers compete in a wrestling match whilst Su played umpire, "Have you told him how you feel yet?"

Lin looked up from her book to look at Kya. "Who? Tenzin?"

"Not Tenzin, Bumi."

"I have no idea-"

"Don't give me that crap Lin. He is shipping off soon. Don't you think you should tell him?"

Lin let out a sigh. She has had a crush on Bumi for years and now that he was leaving for spirits knows how long, she was feeling down that she won't see him for a long time. "I'll think about it."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, something that they all enjoyed to watch but sadly only three could watch it set, as the other two were tasked with starting the fire before they were eclipsed in darkness.

Bumi looked over from his position at Lin, taking in the sight of her still in her bikini, smiling to himself. "How are you going there Linny?"

Lin stood up from the ground to see Bumi's arms full of large logs to fuel the campfire they were about to start. "Why you wanted me to collect rocks to build the fire pit instead of bending one, I will never know."

Bumi dumped the logs next to the pit, kneeling down to inspect her handy work. "Because you guys rely on your bending too much. You need to learn to appreciate the use of your surroundings more. You did a nice job by the way."

Lin offered him a smile that he returned. "Thank you." She picked up a log and placed it in the middle of the pit, she then proceeded to use a twig to start the fire by rubbing it quickly on the log. Minutes flew by as she began to get frustrated. "This is ridiculous! Can't I just use the matches I packed?"

"For a twenty year old, you sound like a child." Bumi scooted closer to her so he could help her out. He placed his warm, gentle hands over her tough, cold ones, too focused to notice the blush on her cheeks or the one creeping onto his face. "You have to rub down the stick, you can't just expect it to start if you don't move your hands in the correct motion."

Within thirty seconds, the fire sparked to life, bringing with it two smiles of triumph on the young adults faces. They looked at each other to share in their achievement only to accidentally have their lips touch. "Sorry Lin, I didn't mea-" he was silenced by her lips on his, kissing him with as much passion as possible until Lin had him on his back, laying down in the ground, hands roaming over each others bodies.

"It's about time!"

Lin and Bumi quickly broke away at the voice. Lin dared to look up from her position on Bumi, to find her sister and Kya with knowing smiles on their faces, whilst Tenzin stood there with his mouth hung open.

"Now, why don't you get off my big brother and tend to the fire, it's about to go out."


	6. The bottles of wine

**HA this was fun to write. i had no idea where i was going with this. i wrote my ideas when i recieved the prompts and all i remember writing was 'ONE NIGHT STAND OHHHHHHHH YEAH!' but i can't do lemons for shit. anyway enjoy and hit me up with some prompts.**

**Item: Bottles of Wine.**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Plat**

* * *

It had been a tough day for Republic City's Chief of Police. She had to correct rookie errors that were happening left, right and centre. And to top it all off, they let ten criminals escape. She was not a happy camper. She crossed the threshold of her home, not bothering to turn on the lights as she began to rid herself of her armour and tank top, a habit she had picked up since joining the force. She was about to take off her pants when she heard clanking of bottles come from her lounge room.

She slammed a foot onto the ground. Letting out a groan she flicked on the light. "What are you doing here Bumi?"

"Hey Linny. Look at you in your bindings and work pants. Gotta say, I'm loving the view."

Lin didn't bother covering herself. She really couldn't care less at this point. "You didn't answer my question."

Bumi patted the spot next to him, which Lin gladly took as she hadn't had a seat in nine hours. "Well, Tenzin has been a pain in my backside with this training shit. So I took up the only advice he has given to me that has ever made sense." He held up a bottle of wine. "Enjoy the little things in life."

Lin smirked at the sight of the bottle. She didn't have work tomorrow so she could forego a few glasses of wine. "I hope you're going to share, otherwise I am going to have to kick you out on your ass."

He poured her a glass of her own and re-filled his. "So how was your day?" She chugged down the glass to which he happily poured her another. "That bad huh."

"Yeah, that bad. How was yours?"

"Tenzin has his robes in a twist. He believes that if we all meditate we will become master airbenders over night." Lin let out a gut-busting laugh. "You want to let me in on the joke?"

Lin took a swig of her wine. "It just brought back some memories of when Tenzin thought that meditation would help me to metalbend when I was eight."

"And how did that work out for you?"

Lin laughed at the memory. "He started to get so annoying, that it pissed me off to the point where I used my mums cables to tie him up. Scared the shit out of my mum as much as it did Tenzin. My mum wasn't exactly happy at being tied to him."

Bumi laughed at the story. "I remember that. My mum nearly had a heart attack. She thought that Toph was going to kill Tenzin because he wouldn't shut up when she was trying to untangle them. I was a tad upset because it looked like fun."

Lin filled her glass again as she felt the alcohol begin to take affect. Clearly he had gotten a higher percentage of alcoholic wine. "Didn't know you were into bondage."

Bumi allowed his trademarked smirk to creep onto his face. "You would never know until you find out."

They were sitting so close, that their legs were now touching. "Right back at you. So how is actual airbending training coming along?"

Bumi groaned. He drank the last remnants of wine in his glass before topping it up for the fifth time that night. "I'm getting there but I'm not as good as the youngsters. The only upside is that I have my twenty year old body back."

Lin cocked an eyebrow as she allowed her eyes to roam his covered chest. And then looked down at her own appearance. "You know, I'm kind of at a disadvantage here. You mind evening up the odds by getting rid of your top?" He did as she requested, more than happy to show off his newly defined muscles. She allowed her eyes to roam over his well-toned muscles, before tearing her eyes away to look back at his face. "Thank you. So why are you in my house?"

"Because you are the only one I know who can hold their liquor," gesturing to the fifth glass of wine she was pouring for herself, "and have a good time."

"You really know how to compliment a woman in the strangest ways imaginable."

Bumi smiled sweetly at her. "We still aren't even you know?"

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Well, I'm completely topless and you still have your bindings on. You mind evening up the odds for me?"

Lin finished her glass of wine before setting it down on the coffee table. "The only way you are going to see me naked, is if you take me to the bedroom."

Bumi closed the distance between them by picking her up so her thighs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Supporting her with a hand under her bottom and his other hand becoming tangled in her hair as he kissed her hungrily. He broke the kiss, panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." He moved them to her bedroom, kicking it closed behind them


	7. The crib

**gah i wish i could make these longer. anyway leave a review or request. i hope you enjoy this.**

**item: crib**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Matryoshka Ai **

* * *

It was one in the morning and she was yet to go to bed. She sat in a chair next to a block of earth as she allowed her fingers to run over its surface. "I know you are standing there."

Bumi moved from his position against the doorway, walking over to where she was seated, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head. "You should come to bed. This can wait until tomorrow."

Lin lifted her head to look the love of her life in the eyes. "I would but he has been very active tonight. Earthbending is the only thing that relaxes him and myself."

Bumi placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing small soothing circles on where their unborn child was currently kicking. Only two more months and he would be able to meet the little human being who is the combination of himself and Lin. He felt a series of small kicks against his palm. "You're right. He doesn't seem to want to sleep tonight."

"I think he will be like you."

Bumi cocked his head to the side. "You think he will be awesome, handsome, loveable and funny?"

Lin giggled at Bumi's description of himself. "Annoying." Bumi pouted at her accusation. "But I too think he will be awesome, loveable and funny."

"You left out handsome."

"That's what you think." Lin gestured to the earth in front of them. "So what do you think?"

Bumi ran his hand over the surface, feeling its contours that had been made with all the love and care in the world. "It's a very beautiful crib. Though, won't the earth be uncomfortable for him?"

"Not at all. My mother made earth cribs for both Su and I. She said that as soon as she put us down to bed, we would fall asleep comfortably."

Bumi circled the crib, looking at the detail and handiwork from all sides in the low moonlight. "It's missing… something."

Lin stood up from her seat. Using the crib to help her stand, she looked the crib over. "What is it missing?"

Bumi threw his hands up in exasperation as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's missing a bit of flare." Lin couldn't help but laugh. "It needs some razzle dazzle."

"What did you have in mind?"

Bumi took her hand in his as he guided her to the headboard. He began to trace a design over the earth, but nothing happened. He looked up at her to see her smirking. "Do you mind?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please."

"Was that so hard?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "You will be a wonderful mother." He traced the design again with her finger. The symbols of the four nations slowly appeared on the headboard. The air nation symbols on the bottom, Earth on top, fire nation insignia on the left and the water symbol on the right. "Now that is one fine crib right there. What do you think?"

Lin tapped her index finger to her chin, as though it was one of the most important decisions in her life. "It's good, though it needs something to accompany it." She walked to the foot of the crib and placed her hand against the inside of the footboard. Pulsing her palm once, the Beifong family symbol appeared in the centre with a dragon in the top right corner, a badgermole in the top left, a boomerang in the bottom right and an air bison in the bottom left. "Now it is perfect."

Bumi reached a hand out to the indentations, allowing his fingertips to trace the details. He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her close so he could kiss her. "You do fine work love."

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a yawn, she placed a hand on her stomach. "And so do you."

"Do you want to go to bed now?"

She gave him a nod. "Yeah, he's stopped moving, finally."

He led her back to their bedroom, helping her to get comfortable on the bed. He got in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	8. The engagement ring

**i'm not happy with this but i think it is still okay. i hope you enjoy it.**

**Item: engagement ring**

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Untamableshipper.**

* * *

Tenzin walked behind Lin, scowling as they headed towards the training grounds. "Is this really necessary Lin?"

She placed a one month old Jinora onto a mat for her to sleep on whilst they completed their activities. "Yes, it is. It's your fault anyway."

Tenzin removed his robes until he was left clad in only his pants. "It's just a bit of baby weight."

Lin growled at him. "It's only a bit of baby weight to you. It's three kilos of fat to me. So you and I will spar every night until I go lose the weight." Lin got into her fighting stance.

Tenzin took up a stance of his own. "Jinora is right there though."

"She will be fine. Now stop trying to talk yourself out of this and attack!"

Tenzin did as he was told, throwing two spirals of air in Lin's direction only to have her duck and roll out of the way. "Happy? Can we go inside now?"

Lin growled in frustration. If she wanted a workout, she was going to get one. She moved to face him, getting in her horse stance, she began throwing boulders continuously at him. If he wanted her to stop, then he had to attack. Lin smiled as she felt her body begin to sweet and heart begin to race. It had been months since she felt like this thanks to Jinora, and she was loving every moment of it. That is until a big gush of wind took her off her feet.

She rolled to a stop ten meters away from Tenzin. She looked up to find him looking off into the distance. She followed his line of sight to find a glistening piece of gold flying through the sky until gravity took hold of it and brought it down to the small forest on the Island. She looked down at her hand to confirm her suspicions. "Damn it. I told you when you bought that damn thing a month ago it was too big."

Tenzin let out a sigh. "Well let's go find it."

Lin deadpanned as she picked up Jinora from her mat. "Have fun. I have better things to do."

"But you wanted me to spar with you, so this is actually your fault."

Lin growled. "I'll accompany you, that's all I'm going to do with this matter."

"Fine." Lin followed Tenzin as he trekked through the small forest. "Any ideas Airhead?"

"Well, the wind was moving two kilometres east so it shouldn't be too far from where we are now."

She cradled Jinora who was beginning to fuss. "Make it fast. I need to feed her as soon as we get back home."

"Well if you helped me find it instead of enjoying this, we could all eat."

Lin let out a sigh now that her fun was over. "Can you please take her?" Tenzin stepped forward, taking his little girl into his arms. He watched as Lin stomped onto the earth, sending a flow of vibrations until they returned an image of the island. "It's near the female dormitories."

"You mean to tell me, you could find it all this time but preferred to watch me struggle?"

She took her daughter back into her arms, running her fingers along her cheek. "Yup."

"I sometimes question why I love you." Tenzin began to march towards the female dormitories. Happily listening to Jinora giggle at the faces Lin was most likely making. They reached the clearing in front of the dormitories to find an acolyte picking up the ring. "Excuse me."

The acolyte jumped as the sound of the voice and immediately began to blush at the sight of him without a shirt. "Oh! Hello master Tenzin. Is this ring yours?"

Tenzin held out his hand, accepting the ring. "Thank you. It's Lin's actually. I'm afraid I have forgotten your name."

"It's Pema."

Lin stepped forward to stand next to her fiancée. "Lin, Pema here found your ring."

Even though Lin found the ring earlier, she decided to let it slide. "Thank you." Tenzin held the ring out to her. "I'm not wearing it until you get it fitted."

Tenzin groaned. "Okay." He turned his attention back to Pema. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Pema watched as the couple walked back to the main house. Seeing as Tenzin wrapped an arm around Lin's waist and seeing her lean her head against is shoulder. "I wish that were me."


	9. The dress

**i had so much fun writing this. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did. please leave an r&amp;r and leave a prompt.**

**item: A dress**

**Paring: Linumi**

**Prompt by: fluffypoops**

* * *

When Lin arrived home, she expected Bumi to greet her with open arms like he usually did. But instead she was greeted to seeing Bumi lying on the lounge room rug, face down and moaning. She placed her keys on the hallway table before walking over to him. She crouched down to place a hand on his back. "Are you okay?" He shook his head. "Do you want to stop acting like a child and tell me what is wrong?"

Bumi lifted his head off the carpet, frowning as he spoke. "I got in trouble with the Airhead."

A smile was already beginning to grace Lin's face. She always enjoyed it when Bumi got in trouble, it meant that he did something to ruffle the Airheads feathers in an amusing way. "What did you do?"

"I may have told him to take a chill pill and that getting laid would help." Lin cocked her head to the side in confusion. They both told Tenzin to get laid on a daily basis, that shouldn- "and some of the other benders and acolytes may have asked what getting laid meant. So I decided to tell them. I didn't know his kids were listening." There it is.

"Is there anything we could do to make you feel better?" Lin decided to play nice for once. On a daily basis she told him to suck it up but Bumi could only take so much of Lin's tough love.

His smile decided to reappear on his mouth. "Can we go shopping?"

"Yes we can go shopping. Sometimes I think there is more Sokka in you then there is Katara or Aang."

"He just showed me how much fun shopping can be."

They entered the ever popular and busy Republic City mall and Bumi instantly felt like a child let loose in a lolly shop. "I want to get a new boomerang." He took hold of Lin's hand, dragging her into the closest Water Tribe weapons store he could find. Whilst Bumi looked at the different assortment of boomerangs, Lin decided to look around, when the gleam of a sword caught her eye. It had been years since Lin had picked up a sword. The last time she touched one was when she was helping Katara clean out Sokka's apartment after he passed away. And even though it had been ten years, it was still hard. "Are you ready to go?" When he received no response, he followed Lin's gaze to the item that held her attention captive. "I can't pick up a sword either. Ever since we lost him."

Lin took his hand in hers for comfort. "It truly is a beautiful sword. Maybe one day you and I will spar again. Like when we were kids and Sokka tried to teach us." Lin tore her eyes away from the sword to focus on Bumi. "Did you find anything?"

Bumi rubbed his neck sheepishly. "The one thing I forgot about shopping with Sokka is that we buy anything we want. So I kind of own all the boomerangs in this store and they won't get the new collection in until next year. Whoops."

Lin shook her head in disapproval. "We need to find a better outlet for when you are upset."

Bumi began to stroke is beard. "I can think of one thing that will make me happy." He dragged her out of the store to a shop thirty meters away.

"Bumi, no."

"Oh come on. It could be fun. And no one will recognise you." Time to lay on the guilt. "You wanted to make me feel better."

Lin let out a sigh. "Fine. But this is a one time deal."

Bumi fist pumped the air as he led her into the store. He began rummaging through the different clothes racks, picking out different items for her to try on. "Try these on. And if they seem to revealing," a perverted look found its way onto his face, "then I'll just come into the change room."

"Down boy." Lin walked into the change room, remerging a few minutes later in a corset with black tights. "What do you think?"

Bumi pondered over the article of clothing. "It's not you. Don't get me wrong. You look totally hot in it, but it's too… skimpy?"

Lin rolled her eyes before changing into the next pieces of clothing. She walked out of the change room in tight black leather underwear and matching bra. Though she took note that Bumi was no longer sitting on the couch alone. Sitting on the opposite side of Bumi, facing in the opposite direction was none other than, "Tenzin!"

The two brothers whirled around only to accidentally bump heads. Pema decided to walk out of the change room at that moment. "Tenzin, honey, I don't know about this one." She looked up to find Lin wearing the exact same outfit she was currently trying on. "Oh, uh, hmm, hello there er, Lin. That looks really good on you."

"Thank you Pema. Though, and not to sound rude, you may want to go up one size. It looks like the pants are riding up a bit." Pema began to blush furiously before returning to her change room. Lin returned to her own. "I'm trying on one more item and then we're going home."

"So Tenzin, finally decided to take up my advice I see."

Tenzin folded his arms and pouted at his brother's words. "I don't want to hear it Bumi."

They sat in silence as they waited for their partners. Bumi decided to have some fun. He leaned his head back to talk into his brother's ear. "Did she do anything like this for you?" Silence. "I've gotta say, my girl looks better than yours." Tenzin was about to retort when he remembered that Lin still had her twenty one year old figure and his wife had stretch marks and baby fat. Let's face it, Bumi one this round. Lin walked out into the change room foyer and Bumi's eyes instantly flew to her body. Taking in the way the dark green silk dress clung to her body. The way it accentuated her hips. And the appealing way in which it stopped mid thy to show off her long, slender legs. "Babe, you have got to buy that dress. It is beautiful and you look amazing wearing it!"

Lin blushed at the compliment. "I have to say, I love it as well."

Lin changed into her clothes, before handing the garment to the cashier. It was the first dress she had bought in years and the first dress she had bought because a man liked the way she looked in it.


	10. The painting

**sometimes shorter is better i hope you all like it.**

**item: A painting**

**Pairing: kyalin**

**prompt by: ****Araku the Validrava**

* * *

"I still can't believe that you convinced me to do this."

"Sit still. I'm trying to capture the essence that is Lin Beifong."

Lin growled. "And that requires me to be naked?"

Kya smirked at Lin from over her isle. "You're not naked."

Sarcasm oozed from Lin's voice as she spoke. "Yes, because only wearing the arms of my uniform counts as being fully clothed."

Kya glared at her. "You moved."

"What?! No I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Kya stood up from her stool to rearrange Lin's position back to her previous one. She moved the hands on Lin's hips higher to her waist. "Take note that your hands are meant to be on your waist not your hips."

Lin deadpanned. "Is there a difference?"

Kya stepped forward, placing her hands on Lin's hips, she drew her close so Lin could fill her breath brushing her lips. "These are your hips," she slid her hands up higher, "and this, this is your waist." Lin shuddered under Kya's hold. She closed her eyes in anticipation for Kya to kiss her. When she didn't feel any pressure, she opened her eyes to find Kya smirking wickedly at her from behind her painting.

"You are evil."

"I know and I love it. Now stand still, I'm nearly done." An hour passed before Kya slammed her paintbrush down in victory. "I'm done!"

Lin dropped her arms, happy she no longer had to stand in one stance. "Thank the spirits. Can I see it?"

"Of course you can see it."

Lin walked around the isle to see the painting. A scowl found its way onto her face once she caught sight of the painting. "It's a painting of a beach."

"A very nice beach."

"You told me you wanted me to pose naked for you!"

Kya was now beaming with amusement. "That's right! I told you to pose naked for me. I didn't mention anything about wanting to paint you."

Lin growled at her. She did not appreciate being used like that. "If you wanted me to walk around the house naked, you could have just asked! I want to paint a portrait of you. And I want you to bed naked."

Kya had nothing to hide, so she threw off her clothes. "Happy?"

"Not yet." Lin picked up the paint covered brush and flung it at Kya's chest, hitting her dead centre in between the breasts. "Now I am happy." Kya stepped forward, pressing her hand in the blue paint, smirking at the sound it made. Lin began to step away from her, hands raised above her head in submission. "Please, don't."

Too late. Before she could escape, Kya grabbed hold of her wrist and with the other hand began to smear the paint from Lin's neck, down to her waist. "This, is your waist." She firmly grasped it in her hand, drawing Lin's body to hers so she could kiss her. She began trailing her lips down Lin's neck. Smiling when she heard a little growl in Lin's throat. She new this was a sign that Lin wanted to jump her. "Let's take this to the bedroom. And bring the paint."


	11. The pants

**1K wanna be, be damned. i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. please R&amp;R and leave us a prompt.**

**Item: pants**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by Araku the Validrava**

* * *

"DAMNIT BUMI!"

Bumi ran up the stairs of his and Lin's home. Worried that something had happened to her. "What is it?! Are you okay?! Was it the baby?!"

Lin growled at him. "Damn straight it's the baby. It's too big now, which means my pants no longer fit."

Bumi looked down at her pelvis to find the button and zip of her pants loose. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. They're my pants."

"Well there is nothing we can do about. We haven't done our washing in the past two weeks. Now, if I had an Elephant Koi, a firebender and some soap. I could have our clothes washed, dried and folded in five minutes flat."

"Sell we don't have any of those items. So what do you suggest," her voice was laced with sarcasm, "great and wonderful genius?"

Bumi began to rub his beard in thought. His lips forming a smile when an idea hit him. "Trade?"

Lin deadpanned at the suggestion. "You want us to trade pants for the day?"

"Well, yeah. I've lost a lot of weight since becoming an airbender and you have gotten fatter-"

Lin scowled at the mention of becoming fat. "You want to try again? Because last time I checked, you were the one that knocked me up."

"Takes two to tango babe. And you knew what I meant. Anyway, given our current situation, I believe we should switch pants."

Lin looked down to the waistband of the airbending pants Bumi was currently wearing, taking note they fit him perfectly. "Your pants don't appear to be too big on you." Bumi turned around to reveal the safety pin that contained the excess material. "Fair enough. But won't Tenzin be mad if you don't show up in your uniform?"

Bumi gave her a shrug. "Then I'll tell him what I usually tell him when he doesn't agree with something I do, 'go shove it up your ass.'"

"Always the charmer Bumi."

"You love it."

She closed the gap between them, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips in appreciation. They swapped pants to which Lin instantly felt comfortable in the breathable pants. "I should have tried these when I was with Tenzin. How do they feel Bumi?"

"They ride up a little but nothing I can't handle." He pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you after I finish training." He bent down, placing a soft kiss to her stomach and giving it a soft rub with his hand. "Daddy will be home soon baby girl."

* * *

Lin looked up from her position on the couch when she heard the front door open and close with a rough slam. "Bumi?" He walked into the lounge and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. "Are you okay?"

Bumi groaned at the question. "No, I'm not okay."

Lin noticed that he was wearing his usual uniform. Her pants no wear to be seen. "Did Tenzin not appreciate your disobedience?"

"Oh he was fine with it. In fact he was ecstatic to hear you finally tried airbender clothes. But when we started to stretch… well I bent down to touch my toes and the pants kinda broke."

Lin couldn't help but laugh at Bumi's predicament. "Well at least you were wearing underwear." Silence. "Oh Bumi, you went commando! And in my pants!"

"I thought you would find it sexy and that it would make me look dangerous. Also, I didn't have any clean underwear. Tenzin was not amused. I feel sorry for the two girls stretching behind me. They caught an eye full."

Lin couldn't hold in the laughter any more. "Oh spirits, I wish I could have seen everyone's reactions. What did Tenzin do?"

"He gave me six pairs of new pants and offered to do our washing until the baby arrived."

"Please tell me you took him up on that offer."

"You bet your pants I did."


	12. The coat

**i was going to make it date night but it was too cliche and i'm any thing but cliche.**

**item: Bumi's coat**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Promtp by: sindzero**

* * *

They were flying back from the South Pole, after a well deserved, week long vacation. Lin had tagged along at Bumi's insistent begging. She was grateful that Korra was the only teen accompanying them. She didn't think she could put up with four loud teens with no way to escape on the bison.

She let out a yawn accompanied with a shiver. "Are you cold Linny?"

Lin looked up at the person addressing her. "Not at all Bumi. Just a tad tired."

Bumi wasn't convinced but decided to let it go, knowing how much Lin detested people worrying about her. He looked over at the back of the saddle to find his nieces and nephews passed out from all of their excitement at finally going home. They were not fans of the snow. Pema, Korra and Kya were talking with each other about spirits knows what. Bumi chocked it up to painting nails or something girly.

He decided to reposition himself so he was now sitting next to Lin. "Are you happy we are finally getting back to Republic City?"

"Mhm."

"I'm not. It means that I have to go back to taking orders from the Airhead."

"Mm."

"I think I might stay with Tenzin and the kids tonight. That way I won't have to wake up early tomorrow to get to the island. Are you okay with that?" No response. "I know you are probably upset we don't get to spend time together but I know you hate it when I wake you up to leave. If you weren't constantly aware of your surroundings, then I would stay the night." Again, nothing. Bumi crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Fine. Ignore me!"

Hearing Bumi's annoyed tone, Kya tore her attention away from the two women to see what was annoying her big brother. "What's wrong Bumi?"

"Lin is ignoring me."

Kya looked at the metalbender. "That's because she is asleep. She looks cold."

Bumi looked down at his girlfriend to discover Kya was telling the truth. "Whoops." Bumi shrugged off his coat and put it on her. He then settled back down next to her, wrapping a strong arm around Lin pulling her close until her head rested against his chest, causing her to burry her head further into his chest. This caused a chorus of 'awwwws,' to come from the women who were observing the couple. "What?"

Pema decided to speak on behalf of the women. "We find it adorable that you gave her your coat. And that she has cuddled up to you. Kinda hard to believe she is the same person that wanted to imprison me all those years ago."

Bumi looked down at the woman happily asleep in his arms. Taking note that her face was devoid of her usual scowl. She appeared peaceful, as though she didn't have a care in the world.

Two hours passed before they arrived back in Republic City, stopping at Lin's home first. To Bumi's surprise, Lin was still asleep, more than content to sleep comfortably wrapped in his warm coat. Not wanting to wake her, Bumi scooped her up from the saddle into his arms. "Can you open the door Kya? Lin isn't the lightest girl in the world"

Kya stood up, leading them down the Bison's tail to the front door of the large home. "Where are the keys?"

"There are none. Just open the door."

Kya did as she was told, following Bumi into the home to make sure they were settled. "Why doesn't she lock the door?"

"You know many people that want to rob the police Chief's house?"

Kya didn't answer the rhetorical question. "Just put her in bed so I can get back to the temple and sleep."

"I think I will stay. You go on ahead." Kya didn't miss a beat as she ran out of the house. Bumi walked up the stairs into their bedroom, placing her down on her side of the large bed. He tried to remove the coat from her body but she had a death grip on it. "Damnit woman. Give me back my coat." Bumi mumbled quietly under his breath. Knowing he wouldn't win this battle. He got in behind her, holding her close to his chest. "You can keep it for now but in the morning, that coat returns back into my care."


	13. The glssses

**word count be damned**

**item: glasses**

**pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Ignorant Sparrow**

* * *

Tenzin walked into his family home with anger written all over his face. "How was your appointment Tez?"

Tenzin looked up to find his wife feeding Rohan in the lounge room. "It was, fine." Lin pointed to her feet that were currently bare and on the ground. Tenzin let out a sigh. He hated it when she could catch him in a lie so easily. He reached into his robes and revealed a glasses case to her. "I have to wear these when I'm reading or flying."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because my eyes are fine and that optometrist had no idea what they were doing."

"Do I really need to point to my feet again?" Tenzin groaned as he sat next to her. He took Rohan into his arms and placed the case containing the glasses in her hands. She opened the case and instantly tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, what's wrong with these? They, uh, look… great?"

"I don't need my feet to tell me you are lying. They look terrible. I don't even think they are meant for men."

Lin unfolded the glasses and put them onto his face. "Sexy."

Tenzin deadpanned "They're women's glasses."

"That would explain why they are cat eyed. Didn't you order your glasses when they took your prescription?"

"Yes. I thought they were men's glasses. They didn't say anything so I thought they were fine. I only realised they were women's glasses when I saw a few females walking around with the same ones."

Korra walked in at that moment and instantly started laughing. "OH SPIRITS! PLEASE TELL ME THEY ARE YOURS AND NOT LIN'S."

Tenzin sighed at his students' outburst at his current situation. "Yes, they're mine. But I don't need glasses. They made a mistake. I can see just fine!" He handed Rohan back to Lin so he could fold his arms over his chest and pout.

Lin put a free hand on Tenzin's shoulder. "Tez. You have to wear glasses to read and when you fly. Just deal with it."

"That's rich coming from you miss 'I can see with my feet.'" He stood up from the couch and grabbed his glider. "I can fly without glasses. Just you watch." He exited the house and pushed off the ground, allowing the wind currents to carry him through the air.

Lin and Korra walked outside to observe him. "Twenty yuans says he can't land in four tries."

Korra cocked her eyebrow. Surprised that Tenzin's wife was making a bet against him. "I bet he will crash."

"See?! I can fly just fine!" Tenzin shouted as he flew over them. He tried to land but misjudged how far away the ground was. By the time he tried to land on the fifth try, he had hit a bird and a lemur in his previous attempts. "I will land! Just you watch!"

Lin rolled her eyes when he finally landed on shaky legs. "That will be twenty yuans Avatar."

"How did you know he wouldn't be ale to land on the first try?"

Lin giggled at the memory that was currently playing in her mind. "Aang had to get glasses and he had the same reaction. Though he didn't land. My mother created a pillar and he crashed into it. Mind you, he had a minute to judge where it was. It just proved that Katara was right when she said he should get his eyes checked."


	14. The bra

**i'm going to hell. i had fun with this. please leave a review.**

**item: A bra**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**prompt by: dickard23**

* * *

"BUMI! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Bumi rolled off the couch, onto the floor. Woken by his wife's yelling. He ran up the stairs into his and Lin's room, that they had shared for three years now. "What's wrong?" She pointed to the article of clothing that was currently dangling in her hand. "You want to have sex? You didn't need to yell if-"

He was cut off when Lin raised a hand to silence him. Her voice became dangerously low as she spoke. "This isn't mine."

Bumi began to sweat nervously. Now scared for his life. "I know what it looks like but I swear, I have no idea who that bra belongs to or what it is doing in our bedroom."

Lin shook her head in disbelief. She had trusted so many in the past and every time she had gotten burned. It had appeared the same thing had happened again. "I want you out, now."

"Lin I-"

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, got undressed and stepped under the hot pressure it provided, in hopes to drown him out.

Bumi walked out of his house with a sigh.

"Hello uncle Bumi."

Bumi looked up from his position on a boulder that sat on the edge of the island, he and Lin would sit on it and observe the sun set together. He turned his attention to his niece. "Hello Jinora."

She sat own next to her uncle. "What is wrong and where is aunt Lin?"

Bumi let out a whimper at the mention of his one true love. "Linny is angry at me."

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing. I didn't do anything. She called me into our bedroom and I found her standing there with someone else's bra, that wasn't hers, in her hand. I have no idea who it belongs to or how it got there. But she believes that I cheated on her. What do I do?" When he received no response, he looked up to discover she had left whilst he was talking. "No one loves ol' Bumi."

Jinora landed outside her aunt's and uncle's home. She paced back and forth outside in hopes that a good explanation would come to her, when the front door swung open to reveal Lin in her usual white tank and black pants with a beer in her hand. "I can feel you out here walking back and forth and it is pissing me off. Would you come in and sit down already?"

Jinora followed her aunt's retreating form into the living room, taking a seat next to her. "Uncle Bumi told me what happened."

Lin took a swig of her beer before speaking. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And I know you feel hurt but Bumi didn't cheat on you."

Lin squinted at the girl who was currently avoiding her gaze. "And how do you know that?"

"Because it's, uh, it's my bra."

"And what is your bra doing in my bedroom?"

"Funny story actually. I asked uncle Bumi if Kai and I could use your house for a dinner date, because we can never get a moment to ourselves. It was only meant to be dinner but then one thing led to another and we wound up in your bedroom and then we heard you come home. We were in such a rush to hide that I forgot my bra."

Lin tried to hide the smile that was trying to break her scowl and then it hit her. "What do you mean by hide?"

Jinora offered a sheepish grin. "Well we weren't completely dressed and we thought we had time to do so, when we heard you coming up the stairs. So we hid under the bed."

Lin's face went white with dread as she thought over the events of her date with Bumi. "Please tell me you got out of there before anything happened." Jinora looked away as her face began to turn red. "Oh spirits! We had sex! And you were just under the bed listening?! Why didn't you stop us?"

"We didn't want to interrupt."

"I don't care. You should have." Lin groaned. Totally embarrassed at what her niece had heard. "You can leave and I won't tell your parents. You can tell Bumi he can come home and I want you to apologise to him."

Jinora stood to leave but not before asking something. "What did you mean when you said you wanted uncle Bumi to go harder?"


	15. The camera

**nothing better than fluff right... or as close as i can get to it. anyway drop a review of a prompt. what ever.**

**Item: a camera **

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Eden-Avatar**

* * *

"What are you doing Tez?" Asked Lin drowsily. It had only been two hours since she had given birth to their new little girl, Jinora, and she was exhausted. She was currently attempting to feed the baby and failing miserably.

"I bought this camera a week ago. I thought we could document our first year with her. And when she is older, we can look back at it and look at how much of a challenge it was."

"Tenzin," they both looked at the doorway to find Katara standing there with a tub and sponge, "I don't think Lin is up for a photo. Just look at her, she's exhausted."

"Thank you Katara."

"You're welcome. I'll put Jinora in her crib for now. It appears she isn't hungry at the moment." She took her granddaughter into her arms, putting her in her crib as though she was the most fragile thing in the world, before turning her attention back to Lin. "I'll let Tenzin give you your bath." And with that she left.

Lin let out a yawn before addressing her husband. "Can you make it quick? I'm tired and want to sleep desperately."

Tenzin had finished setting up the camera when she asked for his assistance. He ringed out the sponge before trailing it down her arm with all the love and adoration in the world. "Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For giving me a healthy daughter."

"Thank you for being here." Lin closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Not even feeling Tenzin wash her body of grime and sweat.

"Hey Beifong, where do you want this box?"

Lin looked up from her position on the attic floor, at the Avatar who was holding a small box in her hands. "What's in it?"

"Umm, baby clothes."

"Keep pile. Thanks for helping me out Korra."

Korra shrugged at the statement. "No problem. You guys keep me fed and clothed so it's the least I can do." She opened a random box to find it full of photo albums. She flicked one open to find a photo of Lin lying in a bed sleeping, with a baby in a crib next to her. "Hey Lin, what kid is this?"

"Hmm?" Lin walked over to where the Avatar was currently seated with a photo album in her lap. She sat next to her to have a proper look. "Huh. I didn't know Tenzin took a photo. That's when I had Jinora. I think she is only a few hours old there."

"Naaaaaaaaw."

Lin looked at the photo the Avatar was currently gushing over. It was a picture of Jinora asleep on her mother's chest with Lin sleeping peacefully. "I swear if the airhead and that camera of his took photos of me constantly sleeping, I'm going to kill him."

"Wait, here's one. Rocking the bikini Beifong"

It was a shot of Lin in a light green bikini, lying on her stomach making various statues on the sand in front of what appeared to be a nine month old Jinora. "That was not a good day."

"Why not? You guys look like you are having so much fun."

"She kept crying when I put her on the sand. I had to make figures in the sand to distract her. If she were an earthbender, she wouldn't have cried. I lost a bet that day." They flipped through the book before coming to the last page, which had an inscription on the back "160 AG. The year my one true love gave me the best thing in the world."

"Lin honey, are there any more boxes I have to- what are you two doing?"

"You are such a softie airhead."

"I know. You remind me at least once a week. Is that the photo album I made when Jinora was born?"

Lin gave him a kind smile. "Yes it is."

"So where is the camera now?" Korra felt the need to put her two cents in.

Lin rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I may have thrown it over a cliff. He started to get annoying with that thing. He should be happy I didn't throw him over the cliff along with it."

"I miss that camera."

Korra stood up, deciding to give the couple some space. "I'm going to get a glass of leche juice."

Lin walked over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you." She kissed him sweetly. A minute passed before she stepped away from him. "160 AG was also the year my true love gave something to me. Thank you."


	16. The bread

**when i recieve prompts i write the idea beforehand. for this i wrote: asshole who gave me this prompt shall die a horrible death. sorry but i mean bread? seriously? lucky i had help with this. Cheers to Amme92 for helping me out.**

**Item: bread**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: RebeccaHanks.**

* * *

"Hello Lin you are looking radia-"

Lin put up a hand to silence him. "You need a new line airhead. Is my dumb boyfriend here?"

Tenzin felt hurt by her words. "He's inside. Nice of you to join us for breakfast by the way."

Lin walked passed him. Wanting to get this over with so she could go to bed. "Whatever."

"Hey Linny!"

"Don't 'hey Linny' me. I could be in bed right now but you had to guilt trip me."

"And I thought you didn't have one." Piped the master airbender.

"Shut it windbag. I may be tired but I can beat your ass in a fight."

Lin took a seat next to Bumi. Instantly using his shoulder as a pillow. "How was the graveyard shift?"

"I am going to kill my officers. One more screw up and I think I am going to snap."

Bumi placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"My officers can't aim when under intense pressure. I had two of them latch their cables around me when I was ascending the building. Do you have any idea, how hard it is to metalbend when someone has tied you up?"

Bumi wasn't sure whether the question was rhetorical or not but decided to answer any way. "I'm an airbender. So no."

"Well let me tell you it is bloody hard. And don't get me started on the paperwork."

"Hello Lin."

She looked up at the woman currently addressing her. "Hello Pema. Thank you for preparing breakfast."

"You're welcome to join us any time. There is always left overs and I hate to see things go to waste. Especially now that the Mako, Bolin and Asami have moved out and Korra is off helping people early in the morning."

Lin gave her a curt nod in reply. The food quickly disappeared down every ones traps until there was only one bread loaf left. Both Lin and Bumi reached for it at the same time. "Bumi, if you know what is good for you, you will retract your arm immediately."

Bumi smirked playfully at her. "If you love me you will let me have it."

"Well it's a shame I don't love you that much." Lin snatched up the loaf quickly. Too sl-" Bumi tackled her to the ground, grabbing in desperation at the bread Lin was holding outstretched away from him. "What the flameo are you doing?!"

"I'm being the dominant one for once in this relationship." Bumi retorted, knowing he was going to pay for that later.

Lin kneed him in the stomach, causing him to flail about. The fast paced movement allowed the loaf to fall out of her hand and roll along the ground to a meter in front of her. Just as she was about to pick it up, someone else picked it up. Lin looked up at the offender to find that it was none other than the stinkin' Avatar. "Alright! Bread!" She took a large bight of it, causing the two fully-grown adults to whimper in disappointment as they watched it disappear down her throat..


	17. The son

**have some motherly love on Lin's behalf. i wish i was her kid. i'd be bloody awesome.**

**item: A son.**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: darkiss0777**

* * *

Lin walked through the front door completely exhausted. She shrugged off her armour until she was only left clad in her tank top and pants. She trudged up the stairs, letting out a yawn as she stretched. Pushing the door open to the bedroom she shared with her husband, Bumi, Lin found him asleep with their son, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. Ever since their son, Hakoda, was born five months ago, Bumi had taken a liking to having him sleep on his chest. He called it their father son bonding regime.

"How was work Linny?" Bumi asked drowsily, not fully awake yet. His voice caused Hakoda to shift in his sleep.

"shhhh. You're going to wake him." Lin sauntered over to them, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she ran a hand over his little back. Smiling as she felt his strong heart beat. "Did you two do anything else besides sleeping?"

Bumi yawned before answering her. "Yeah. We played peekaboo, I'm coming to get you."

Lin cocked an eyebrow at the name of the strange game. "Peekaboo, I'm coming to get you? You want to fill me in on the details?"

"Well I noticed I didn't have his full attention when we were playing regular peekaboo. He was more interested in that stuffed badgermole you got him last week. So I used the badgermole to play peekaboo with him. He lost interest in that after an hour, so I put on a scary voice and mocked fight with the stuffed toy. The kid loved it. He couldn't stop laughing. It was adorable. I'm telling you he is going to take after my adventurous side."

Lin lay down on the bed, careful not to jostle Hakoda. "I can't believe you played over an hour of peekaboo. Though I am glad to see my two boys had a good day. Especially in this heat." Today Republic City had entered its longest heat wave ever. It had been seven days straight, where the temperature has stayed over thirty degrees. The highest being thirty-nine.

"Yeah. You made the right move with insulating the walls with clay. I thought you were crazy but it has stayed really cool in here. How was your day?"

"The air conditioners stopped working and I couldn't take my uniform off because I was interrogating all day. I wanted to leave and burry myself in the ground like I used to do when I was a kid."

"I feel sorry for you. Maybe you should take a day off and spend it with Hakoda and me. I can tell he misses you when you go to work."

Lin sighed, as there was truth in his words. Every time she was about to leave for work, he would let out a whimper. She wanted to go to him and hold him close but knew her responsibilities prevented her from doing so. She laid on her back and pulled Hakoda onto her chest. Happy to have him close again. She let her hand run down the length of his body slowly. Enjoying the feel of his heartbeat and his calm breathing. "You go have a shower and I'll have one when you finish."

Bumi got undressed before entering the adjoining bathroom. He remerged five minutes later to find Lin snoring lightly and their son sucking his thumb, more than happy to sleep on her chest. "That is just precious. Now where is that camera?"


	18. The makeup

**i can't write love scenes as well as other people ****unfortunately. tell me what you think. couldn't care less if you were a guess and wanted a prompt.**

**Item: Makeup**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: mazzarenio**

* * *

"Come on Lin. Just a little lipstick."

"Forget it."

"It will be fun."

"That's what you said about the eye liner. You nearly poked my eye out. I can't even remember how I let you talk me into this."

Kya rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration. She didn't even press hard enough to poke the eye out. She barely touched the thing. "Pfft. That wasn't poking. _This_ is poking." She went in to poke Lin's sides but her fingers only made contact with metal. "You're no fun."

"Surprisingly, I don't take offence at that. Now let's go get something to eat."

Lin stood up and began to walk to the exit of Kya's bedroom. "Halt sergeant Beifong." Lin ignored her. Seeing this, Kya did the only thing she could think of. She tackled her legs. "What the- _oof_. Kya! Get off of me!"

"I am going to get my way for once and the only thing that is going to make me happy is if I get to put this lipstick on you." Kya climbed up Lin's body until she had Lin's arms pinned to her sides and was straddling her waist. "Now stop wriggling around."

Lin didn't listen to her. Instead deciding to continue her failed attempts to escape Kya's hold on her and the lipstick that was drawing close. "Get off of me right now! I don't need any lipstick. I look fine the way I am."

"Did your mother tell you that?" This earned a glare from the officer. "Sorry, that was mean." Kya began to trace the lipstick over Lin's lips. She nearly completed the task when Lin used all her strength in a last attempt to get Kya off of her. Kya lost her balance and fell forward. She expected to face plant on the wooden floors. She did not expect her lips to make contact with another's. After what seemed like a lifetime, Kya pulled away from the woman under her. "I am so sor-" Kya found herself on her back with Lin leaning over her, panting heavily. "Are you going to just lay there and look at me or are you going to kiss me?"

Lin dove for Kya's lips, fuelling the kiss with as much passion as she could. She forced her tongue into the older woman's mouth. Savouring the taste and the feel of it. She smirked when she heard Kya let out a throaty moan. She moved to Kya's neck. Trailing her tongue down it's length. She sucked on her collarbone until a little bruise was left in its wake. "Oh spirits! Lin-"

"Lin, Kya diner is rea-"

Lin scrambled off of Kya, both blushing furiously. Lin was about to defuse the blabber mouth that was Su, when her mother's voice called from the dinner table. "Lin! Stop making out with Kya and come and eat. Also, next time skip the neck and go straight for the chest."

Su groaned when Lin didn't get in trouble. "Tenzin is going to be disappointed."


	19. The handcuffs

**This is what came to me when I thought handcuffs. Don't ask why. My mind just doesn't think simple or straight forward like other peoples i hope you enjoy this. leave i review.**

**Item: handcuffs**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: sindzero**

* * *

"Stop running around so I can arrest you!"

"Not in this life time babe!"

"I'm not your babe!"

It was a rare, hot, Friday night in Republic City. The intense heat had caused people to do crazy things due to their raised body temperature. Something the police force was not enjoying. Chief Lin Beifong was having the worst night in her life in the last ten years. Twenty of her officers had fallen thanks to heat stroke. So she had to play beat cop for the night. On top of that, they couldn't use their metal spools because the heat they held burnt arrestees. So they had to go back to using old fashioned handcuffs. It was made worse when she was called out to an indecent exposure call, to find none other than a drunken Bumi running around Avatar Korra Park in his birthday suit. "Give me a kiss and I'll put some pants on!"

Lin couldn't help but growl at the request. "This isn't up for negotiations!"

"Add tongue and I'll put all my clothes back on."

Lin blushed furiously. Glad that there were no occupants currently in the park. "Fine."

Bumi stopped running to face the Chief. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Lin placed a hand on her hip as Bumi walked cautiously towards her. "I haven't got all night sasquatch."

Bumi was standing in front of her, watching her hands sceptically. Deciding to trust her, he leaned in for the kiss, only to feel a piece of metal snap around his right wrist. His eyes flew open instantly. "You tricked me!"

"No I didn't. I arrested you. Thank you for complying so nicely."

Bumi was having none of her shit today. He summoned all of his speed and coordination in his drunken state, in one last attempt to get his part of the deal. Using his free hand, he grabbed the other cuff and quickly snapped it around Lin's wrist, causing her to twist around. His naked body was pressed against hers as he kissed her. The kiss didn't last longer than six seconds when Lin's hand made contact with Bumi's smug face. "Ow!"

"You asshole! You kissed me!"

"No I didn't. You were just fulfilling your part of the agreement. Thanks for the tongue by the way."


	20. The motorbike

**i modeled this after my first attempt at riding a motorbike. 600cc sportsbike and my cousin and i crashed it into a fence. i bruised my pelvis so much i was like. 'i don't think i can have kids anymore.' still has a dent where my pelvis made contact on the fuel tank. anyway enough about me i hope you enjoy this.**

**item: A motorbike**

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Araku the Validrava**

* * *

"Are you sure we are allowed to do this?" Asked Tenzin, looking left and right nervously.

"Yes I'm sure. My mother wants every cop to clock twenty hours on these machines and five hours with a passenger. They have a lot more horse power than the old models." Lin cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You aren't afraid are you?"

Tenzin looked at her in complete disbelief. "I am not afraid of anything!"

Lin swung her leg over the bike and then threw a bike helmet at Tenzin's chest. "Are you going to get on?" Tenzin huffed before getting on the bike. "You can hold on to me if you want."

"I don't need to-"

Lin revved the bike, instantly feeling Tenzin's arms wrap around her waist. "You were saying?"

"Just drive."

Lin put the bike in to gear and took off out of the police headquarters' station, smiling when she felt Tenzin's arms tighten around her. They drove around Republic City for an hour before Lin took them to a back road. She stopped the bike and put it on its stand. "You can open your eyes now Tenzin and let go of me already."

"I did not have my eyes closed." Tenzin released her as he got off the bike. "So what are we doing here?"

"I thought I could teach you how to ride the bike."

Tenzin began to feel emasculated at the notion he didn't know how to ride a bike. "I know how to ride a motorcycle Lin."

She stepped off to the side with her arms folded across her chest and shot him a smug smile. "Prove it then." He stood next to the left side of the bike. "Other side."

"I know. I was just, uh, appreciating the mechanics." He walked around to the other side and swung his leg over the seat to straddle the bike. He turned the ignition on, only to have it splutter to a stop. He tried three more times and received the same result.

"It's in first gear." Tenzin cussed under his breath, before squeezing the clutch and turning on the ignition. "Tenzin, you don't need to prove yourself. Let me teach you so you don't get hurt."

"I can do this Lin. Please, just stand back." Lin sighed as she took a step back. Tenzin took the bike off its stand and slowly twisted the throttle before slowly releasing the clutch. He expected to take off slowly but the bike took off fast towards a paddock fence. "HELP!"

Lin shook her head in amusement as she lifted the bike off the ground with her metalbending, bringing it back to where it previously stood. "Are you okay?"

"I think I may need a few minutes."

Lin sat on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist in an effort to comfort him. "It's okay if you don't know how to do something. Asking for help is how we learn without getting hurt"

Tenzin considered this for a moment before turning on the engine again. "Show me."


	21. The babysitting

**i had the urge to write Kyalin. please forgive me if i do not take your prompt. i am trying my hardest.**

**Item: Babysitting.**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Hikari08**

* * *

Lin smiled as she felt something warm and soft press itself onto her neck, again and again. "Mm, what are you doing up so early."

"Kissing the most amazing woman in the world." Lin let out a sigh of contempt as Kya continued her actions downward, only to be disrupted by a gust of air blasting their door open, soon followed by a flash of yellow and red dumping something on their bed. The two women sat up to find four children sitting on their bed completely confused. They looked to the man standing next to their bed gasping for air. "Tenzin? What are you-"

"Pema, reservations, hotel, see you, tomorrow." And with that he jumped out of their open window.

"Tenzin!"

"DOORS ARE FOR PEOPLE WITH NO IMAGINATION!"

Lin looked at the children and then collapsed onto her back. "It's too early for this. I'm going to kill him."

"Auntie Lin, we're hungry. Can you make us something?"

"I'm really going to kill him."

* * *

Lin placed a bowl of porridge in front of each child sitting on a bar stool and opened the newspaper, began reading.

"Uh, Auntie Lin?"

Lin lazily turned the page. "Yes Jinora?"

"You need to feed Rohan. He's only two years old. He has no coordination."

Lin groaned but knew she couldn't let the poor kid starve. Picking up his spoon, she held some food to his lips, only for him to turn his head away. "I don't have to feed you." _Yes you do. Remember that little thing you protect? What was it called again? The law?_

"You have to make a game out of it. Try saying 'here comes the Badgermole.'"

Lin glared as she spoke to the toddler. "Here comes the Badgermole." The young boy began to whimper as he looked at her scarred face. "What did I do!?"

"Lin, honey, are you scaring my nephew?"

"I'm trying to feed him!"

"Then why does it look like he is about to cry?"

"How am I meant to know?!"

Kya walked behind Lin and wrapped her arms around her strong torso, peeking over a strong shoulder at her nieces and nephews. "Was auntie Lin being mean again?" This caused the children to laugh.

Lin shrugged Kya off. "Can you please feed Rohan while I make us some tea."

"Sure."

"Aunt Kya, we've finished our breakfasts, so can we go outside?"

"You may Ikki." Three of the four children ran off outside, leaving Rohan to finish his meal and Lin to clean up after them. "I can feel your anger from here. Are you okay?"

Lin dumped the dishes into the sink and turned on the water. "Oh no, I'm just dandy. It's not like I wanted to spend the day in bed with my girlfriend, instead of looking after my ex's kids."

"Lin, relax. It's good for you to spend time around the kids. They're your nieces and nephews too. And weather you like it or not, they aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Hmph."

"Rohan is done so why don't you take him outside." Lin hesitated. "You need to pick him up sometime."

"Uh." Lin walked up to the small boy as he watched her curiously. She eventually picked him up under the arms and held him outstretched.

Kya shook her head in amusement before coming to her partner's rescue. She pushed Rohan closer into Lin's grasp, causing her to put an arm under Rohan's bottom to keep him upright as he sat on her hip. "There you go. Isn't that more comfortable?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too. I'll met you outside with our cups of tea in a minute."

When Kya came outside, she found the kids playing hide and seek and Lin sitting cross legged as she watched. "Whose it?"

"Jinora." After a few rounds of hide and seek, the children got bored. "Why don't you kids see if you can find a board game."

"Okay!"

"They're in the bottom of my closet." Jinora, Meelo and Rohan ran off into the house, leaving Jinora to look at the ground with a blush on her face. "Are you not going to help them Jinora?"

"I actually wanted to ask you two a question."

"Oh? Well, go ahead."

"I understand how sex works between a man and a woman but how does it work between two women?"

Lin choked on her tea, not believing what she had heard. "What?! Why would you ask us that!?"

"Well, you are two women who are together. And I'm assuming you have sex given your aggressive nature and Aunt Kya's handsy nature."

Kya put a calming hand on Lin's back, indicating she had the solution so they didn't have to answer the question. "I think that is a question for your parents."

"I already asked them and they have no idea. Dad told me to ask you both."

"Well you won't be getting an answer from me."

"I'll tell you." Lin grinned and patted the spot next to her, indicating Jinora to take a seat. "You see, it works a lot like sex between a man and a woman… only it is much more enjoyable because we're dealing with a body like our own –"

* * *

"Ikki, have you found the board games yet?"

"Not yet, stand still." Ikki was currently standing on her brother's shoulders so she could reach the top shelf of the closet, only to find nothing. "There are no games up here." She jumped off her brother's shoulders. "Aunt Kya said there we're games in the closet."

Meelo looked around the room, smiling when his eyes landed on something of interest. "What about that?"

Ikki walked over to a small cabinet and open the door to reveal Lin's glistening armour. "Cool! Help me get it on." They pulled the heavy armour out of it's home and folded it over Ikki's torso. It instantly locked into place. "Check it out! I'm a metal bending cop!" She struck a pose she had seen Lin form many times.

"Ikki, you forgot the boots and arm guards."

Rohan sat on the ground and watched as his siblings put on the boots and arm guards, which were evidently too big for the small girl. Two resounding clicks indicated that the arm guards were locked in place. "Do I look like a cop now?"

"It's a bit big."

Ikki ran around the room a couple of times as she enjoyed the feeling of the weight the steel provided, before collapsing onto her back. "Meelo, this is really heavy. Help me take it off."

Meelo tried to pull the boots off but gave up when they wouldn't budge. He tried the arms and received the same result. "I can't. Try sitting up."

Ikki grunted as she tried to sit up. "It's too heavy! Oh no. What if I can't get out?" Ikki began to breath heavily and sweat profusely. A tight space is not where an airbender belonged, much less being weighed down.

* * *

"-And that is how sex between two women works." She smiled at the look on Jinora's face, one of fear and disgust.

"You willingly do that?"

"Yes. A lot of women do."

Jinora shuddered as she looked at both her aunts. She was about to speak when a scream from inside reached them. The two women were on their feet in an instant and running up their stairs to their bedroom. They found Ikki lying on the ground hyperventilating in Lin's armour, with Rohan crying in the corner and Meelo desperately trying to free his sister. Kya took a position at Ikki's side and held her head in her hands. "Ikki, calm down. Lin, hurry up!"

"It's harder than it looks." Lin flexed her hands at the boots, both splitting in half and releasing Ikki's legs. She grabbed an arm guard, twisted until it clicked and pulled, doing the same to the other arm. "Move Kya." Lin pushed Ikki up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ikki, I need you to stop trying to fight me. Breath. In and out. That's it. Good girl." Lin grabbed the hem of the armour and slowly pulled upwards until it split in half, up and over the young girls head.

She was about to put the metal pieces to the side, when she felt trembling arms wrap around her neck, followed by tears. Lin wrapped a strong arm around the young girl. "It's okay. You're safe." Lin sat back against her bed as Ikki continued to cry into her chest. She was so absorbed in comforting the young girl she didn't notice Kya pick up a crying Rohan and the other children walking out of the room.

Lin looked down at the young girl in her arms, when she heard faint breathing. Ikki's eyes were closed, now asleep. Lin stood up with Ikki in her arms and placed her on her bed. She collected her armour and put it back in its rightful place before going downstairs where lunch awaited her.

She plopped down in her seat at the head of the table with a sigh as everyone watched her. Kya placed a sandwich in front of her. "Is Ikki okay?"

"She's fine. She's asleep on our bed." Lin nibbled on her sandwich while everyone finished within a few seconds. Kya stayed behind as the children ran outside to play. She placed a hand over Lin's, causing the metalbender to look up at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? I was just thinking of security for the armour. Many of my officers have children. What if they get themselves in the same position?"

"Lin, I think your officers are smart enough to tell their children not to wear the armour. We don't have children, so it never crossed our mind. Try not to worry too much." She offered her partner a smile to which she returned. She was about to kiss her when a small voice interrupted them.

"Auntie Lin?"

"Yes Ikki?"

The young girl walked over to them, rubbing her neck nervously. "I just wanted to apologise for taking your uniform. I shouldn't have touched it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Can I have a hug?" Lin reluctantly hugged the girl.

"Go play outside with your siblings. We'll be out there in a minute." She waited for Ikki to leave the house before standing up quickly and pulling Kya into an embrace, kissing her furiously. They broke the kiss when their lungs demanded they do so. "Wow, what was that for?"

"I didn't get to kiss you this morning, I'm making up for it."

* * *

It was ten at night and the children were asleep soundly. Which meant the adults could come out and play. Lin moaned as Kya slipped her tongue into her mouth. She placed her hands on Kya's hips, squeezing lightly, only to have her hands placed beside to her. Kya looked down at her playfully. "No hands."

Lin resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Kya began to move south, head disappearing under the covers. Her breath hitched as she felt Kya snap her waistband. She smiled in anticipation only to have it crushed by the door opening. "Auntie Lin? Where's aunt Kya?"

Kya reappeared next to Lin, looking around her room as though she had been caught doing something wrong. "Jinora? What are you doing here?"

She stepped out of the way to reveal Ikki standing behind her. "I can't sleep after auntie Lin went into detail about… that. And Ikki can't sleep because she had a bad dream. Can we sleep in here?"

Kya wordlessly pulled back the blankets. Making room for the two girls to lie between them. Ikki instantly clung to Lin's side, causing her to freeze. "Thanks auntie Lin."

"Go to sleep Ikki."

As they slept, Lin's arm found its way around Ikki, pulling her close.


	22. The dog

**Look who's back. I'm sorry I abandoned this story for so long but I'm getting back on it now that I finished 'eighteen and pregnant' with that horrible ending because I fell out of love with it. I am taking requests again for this and I apologise if it takes me a few days to update as I have other stories. I will get back in the swing of things, so request.**

**I actually have a stray dog and she is the friendliest thing ever. she walks next to me and enjoys a friendly pat every now and then. she pants when she walks and will jump up on my legs when i tell her too. best companion ever. she is also deaf. and her daughter has one eye and her hair is growing back in patches. they are quite the pair.**

**Item: Stray dog**

**Pairing: Linzin **

**Prompt by: Arkepelago**

**read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

It was eight in the morning when the Chief of police strolled onto the block that contained her beloved police station. She came to a stop when she heard a whine. Looking around, she found a pitch black dog lying down on its side, a sad look in its eyes. "Please don't look at me like that." She bent down to see if the animal had a collar. "Nope." Opening the container on her belt, she pulled out some blubber jerky and gave it to the thankful canine, when it began to snow. "Come on, lets get you upstairs where it's warm." She bent down and picked up the rather large and cold dog and bought it inside, glaring at anyone who stared at her for too long.

Entering her office, she put the animal down onto the couch and gave it a little pat behind its ears. The dog fell asleep quickly, shivering lightly. "You'll be okay."

Lin walked out of her office and to her secretary's desk. "Good morning Chief."

"Morning to you too. Is this my paperwork?" Lin gestured to the file papers in the top left corner of the desk.

"Yes it is, I was just about to bring it in to you."

"That won't be necessary. Though are you able to find a vet and get them to come into my office." The secretary cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I found a stray dog outside. It's quite weak and I think getting a vet in here for a check up might be the best course of action."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

* * *

Lin looked up from her paperwork when someone walked into her office. "Your secretary said I could come in."

"That's fine.

"I'm Gai by the way. Is this the patient?" He knelt down next to the dog and gave it a little pat. "What's its name?"

"Doesn't have one. If you'd be so kind as to tell me its sex, that would be great. I'm over calling it, an it."

"Sure." Gai rolled the dog onto its back and smiled. "'It,' is now a girl."

"Great. What else can you tell me?"

"She is underweight, six months old and in desperate need of a bath."

Lin's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Only six months? She's already takes up half the couch!"

"Wolf pups are really big. She will continue to grow for the next three months and stop. They grow until a meter high and two meters long. She probably found herself on a cargo ship and wondered around city until she was too weak to continue and wound up here. I'm quite surprised that the Chief of police has a soft spot for animals."

"Don't be. My father in-law was the Avatar and he believed that all life is important."

"So, do you want me to vaccinate her?"

"Might as well."

The vet pulled out a needle from his small bag and pushed it in between she puppy's shoulder blades, causing the wolf to cry out in pain. "I'm sorry girl."

"Is there anything else?"

"She needs to be fed and I wasn't kidding about the bath. She smells like a wet dog." Gai stood up and lifted his medical bag back onto his shoulder. "That'll be one hundred Yuans."

Walking around her desk, Lin pulled out the required amount and handed it over to him. "Thank you Gai."

"You're welcome. Oh almost forgot." He held out a card to her, with a stupid grin on his face. "My card. I just started a clinic a few blocks from here. If people know the Chief of Police takes her four-legged friend to me, they too would want to come. Have a nice day Chief."

"You too."

* * *

Lin sat on her knees next to the bathtub, trying desperately to get her new pet to stop jumping out. "Stay damnit!" The dog finally gave up and sat down, panting heavily. "Finally."

"Lin?!"

"In the bathroom Tez!"

"How was you- what's this?"

"'This,' as you put it, is a wolf."

Groaning, Tenzin ran a hand over his head in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"I never kid."

"Lin, we can't have a wolf as a pet." He took a seat behind his wife, allowing his hands to rest on her stomach. "We're starting a family. A wolf is dangerous and could easily bring our child harm."

"A wolf is only seen as dangerous. Look at her Tez, she's only a puppy. Give her time and she will prove you wrong. Besides, I go on maternity leave in three months and training her will give me something to do in my spare time."

Letting out a reluctant sigh, Tenzin rested his head on her shoulder. "Fine. Does she have a name?"

"I was thinking Stray."

"Stray?"

"Yeah, I named her what she is, a stray."

"So will our child be named Human?"

Lin elbowed him in the stomach playfully before kneeling up to begin lathering the shampoo into Stray's black fur. "See, how could any animal this adorable be dangerous."

"Only my wife would find a wolf, adorable."

* * *

Pushing the door open, Tenzin silently crept into the bedroom he shared with Lin, careful not to wake her, though it was ruined when a certain canine let out a bark, rousing Lin from her sleep. "Tenzin? Why are you still up?"

"I was finishing some paperwork. What is she doing in our bed?"

"She's not in our bed. She's lying at the end of it. Just for one night at least."

"Lin, this better not become a habit."

"It won't." pulling the blankets back behind her, Lin gave him a small smile. "Now are you going to get in here, or are you going to just stand there?"

Stripping down, Tenzin got in behind her, pulling her into his chest.

* * *

At seven months, Lin was still up and about, moving on her own free will, much to the annoyance of her husband though she didn't care, she was the one that was pregnant, and she knew what she could and could not do.

She was enjoying a stroll on Air Temple Island with Stray. It was a beautiful spring day. The leaves were growing back and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Throwing Stray's ball a fair distance, she smiled as the full-grown wolf chassed after it.

"Chief Beifong!" Lin looked up to see one of the senior acolytes beckoning her from the docks.

"Hey Shu. What's going on?"

"Just showing some of the new acolyte recruits around." Lin peered around Shu to find a group of ten women with huge grins on their faces, staring at her stomach.

_Ah crap._ "Excuse me, miss Beifong?"

"Chief Beifong."

The air acolyte ignored her, proceeding to ask what was on her mind. "I just wanted to say it's so nice to meet you. I'm Pema."

"Yes, nice to meet you too."

"Would it be okay if I feel your-" The girl suddenly let out a scream, and pointed to the left of the island where a beast was running towards them.

The acolytes, excluding Shu, hid behind Lin, the heavily pregnant woman. Lin encased her feet in earth just as the dog jumped up, placing her paws on her master's shoulders. "Down girl. Yes, I can see you found your ball, good job." The dog sat next to her, letting the ball fall at her paws so she could pant. "Sorry about that, Stray isn't fully trained but she's only ten months old, so there isn't much I can do." She looked up from her companion to the acolytes who had finally calmed down. "So, Pema was it? What were you asking me?"

"Umm, would it be okay to feel the baby kick?"

"Sure."

Pema reached a hand out to touch Lin's stomach but when she got within ten centimetres, Stray let out a growl, causing Pema to pull away. "Maybe another time."

"Looks that way. Enjoy yourselves. See you later Shu."

"You too Beifong."

When they were a fair distance from the group, Lin gave Stray a pat on the head. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

* * *

Tenzin entered the front door to find his lovely pregnant wife asleep on the couch, with her beloved pet's head, resting on her pregnant stomach. He took a place on the couch next to her and placed a hand on her stomach. Smiling when he saw Stray's eyes on him. "You watching over her for me?" He gave the animal a pat behind her ears, making her go back to sleep, knowing that he won't hurt her master.

"Hey Tez."

"Hey. Enjoy scaring of the acolytes?"

"I did no such thing. That was all Stray."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh." Tenzin leaned down, careful not to squish their unborn child and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You want to go to bed, without the dog?"

"You know it."


	23. The dance

**it's been a while since i wrote a is 33 and Bumi is 40. just for clarification. i really enjoyed writing this. thank you for the prompt.**

**anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: dance**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Araku the ValiDrava**

* * *

"I think it's good Bumi."

"Can't a man play with fire?"

"A man can but you can't. You remember the last time you played with fire right?"

Bumi took a seat next Lin on the couch, a small pout on his lips as he ran a finger over his eyebrows. "At least they grew back." He pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage the swollen appendages.

Lin reached behind her and turned on the radio, letting out a relaxed sigh when the soft music began to flow through the room. "Mm, so how was your day?"

"It was good. I ran into some navy buddies on the street."

Lin sat up, her relaxed face turning into a frown. "You're not regretting our situation right?"

"No of course not. Besides, it's only for a year and then I'll be a part timer in the navy. Quite frankly, I'm happy this happened." He reached down and placed a firm hand on her stomach, his eyes glistening when he felt a small kick. "Now I get to experience the family life with the woman I love. I will never regret loving you because you are giving me what I have always wanted. A child to call my own."

Lin whipped a tear away from her face. "Damnit. I really hate these hormones."

"I see it as something that makes you seem more human. I mean, after seeing you beat the crap out of bad guys without a second thought, seeing you cry reminds me that you're still a woman."

"Yes, because my being pregnant doesn't make me a female."

"I was trying to be sensitive."

"Uh-huh. Hey, it's snowing."

Bumi looked out the window, enjoying the contrast of white specks against the black sky. "You know, this is extremely romantic."

"How so?"

"Well, we have a beautiful fire, courtesy of yours truly, providing warmth and light while I message your feet. Then the soft music and the beautiful snow. There is only one thing that could make this better."

"We're not having sex."

Bumi let out a soft chuckle at her weird sense of humour. "No. Dancing."

"Dancing? And how is that romantic?"

"Really? You don't find two people madly in love, only focusing on each other as they dance together. Feeling each other as they sway to lovely orchestral instruments? So, Lin, would you do the honour of dancing the night away with me?"

Lin looked into his eyes, noticing the sincerity in the light blue orbs. "Alright, help me up. Thanks to your handiwork, I can't stand up on my own."

"You're ruining the mood."

She took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "If you say so."

A new song started up. A man with a soft tenor voice began to sing about a silent winter night, with two lovers dancing in the snow. Lin and Bumi looked into each other's eyes. Lin, with a small smile and Bumi, with his cocky smirk. Bumi leaned down and kissed her on top of her head, causing her to rest against his shoulder as they swayed to the music. "He stopped kicking."

"Hmm?"

"Our child. He's been kicking all day, he finally stopped."

Bumi quickly got down on his knees and placed his hands on her stomach, a worried look on his face. "He's okay right?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's just asleep. Nice to know you care though."

"Of course I care. Bumi junior is my world."

"_He_ could be a she."

"Fine, Lin junior is my world."

Lin let out a soft chuckle. "We are not naming our child junior."

"That's what you think."


	24. The study date

**this one is pretty short, i admit. but not much to do on a 'study date' mainly because i don't write smut. i actually used my Biology textbook for the DNA thing. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Studying**

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: Araku the ValiDrava**

* * *

"Okay, Name an animal that is both a carnivore and herbivore."

"Platypusbear."

"You are right. Do you ever think that some of the questions are too easy? I mean, in what year was Avatar Aang born? Hello, everyone knows he was found when he was twelve which means he was born in twelve BG."

Lin reclined on her bed, stretching out her back. "You're right. It's almost as though we are studying from Su's text books."

They both shared a sceptical look, thinking the exact same thing. "You don't think?"

"Flip it over."

"Year seven science. Yep, we have been studying the wrong text."

"It would be worse if we got some of the questions wrong."

Lin reached down and pulled her bag onto her bed, taking out her biology book. "Alright, how many chromosomes does each parent donate during intercourse."

"Ugh I hate biology."

"If you get it right, I'll give you a reward."

"Okay, all humans are born with forty-six chromosomes and we inherit fifty percent of each parent so, twenty-three?" Lin smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Only the cheek?"

"If you get the next one, I'll kiss you on the lips."

"Deal!"

"What is DNA replication?"

Tenzin gave her a knowing smirk. "Process by which a DNA double helix makes a precise copy of itself."

Lin leaned in and placed an agonizingly slow kiss on his Lips, smiling to herself when she felt him shudder. "Next question."

They were ten questions in and Lin was down socks, pants and top, leaving her clad in her undergarments only. "Right again mister arrow head."

Tenzin watched as his girlfriend reached behind her back, sticking her chest out in the process. His mouth slightly agape. Tenzin couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed Lin down onto the bed and began kissing his way down her body, much to the enjoyment of both of them. "You are such a tease."

"Mm, I'm not a tease, I'm helping my boyfriend."

"Yes, you, are."

Tenzin sat back and took off his robes, holding his breath when Lin ran her hands down his torso, coming to rest on his waistband. Just as they were about to reunite their bodies, the door opened to reveal Su. "Have you two seen my- what are you doing? Were you about to have sex?"

"Go away."

"Not happening. Mum!"

"I'm going to kill you."

Within the matter of seconds, Toph was standing next to Su. "What's up?"

"Lin and Tenzin were about to have sex."

"I know."

Lin was in the middle of pulling up her pants when she suddenly stopped. "Wait, what do you mean you know?"

"Hello, I feel everything in this house hold. I know when my daughter is stripping for her boyfriend."

"Please stop talking."

"Now Su, if you want to get Lin in trouble, you have to tell Sugar Queen." Su let out a humph of disappointment and stomped off downstairs. "Lin, I know that you are a mature adult, but please be safe. I'm too young to be a grandmother. Have fun junior."

And with that, she was gone. "I forgot how cool Toph is."

"Shut up and kiss me airhead."


	25. The sword

**again, i apologise for the length but hey, at least i gave it a go. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: A sword**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Matryoshka Ai**

* * *

"Bumi, What did you buy now?"

"It's tools to make a sword! I bought it from an old gypsy woman."

Lin put a hand to her forehead in annoyance. "Okay, let me ask you this, _why_ did you buy it?"

"I thought it could be a hobby of ours. Instead of making pots and sewing things, we could make things out of metal."

"Let me get this straight, you bought _all_ this, so we could make weapons that can kill and maim people, out of cold hard steel, as a couple's activity. You are such a romantic."

"I'm going to disregard the sarcasm and take it as a compliment. So, thank you."

"Whatever." Lin turned around and walked back into their home.

"I'll show you. I'm going to make the best sword you have every seen and I will forge it with my undying love for you."

* * *

"Lin! Come out here!" Lin sprinted outside, wearing one of her gauntlets with an extended blade. "Nice to know you care about me."

"I thought you were in trouble. I wanted to be prepared." She came to stand in front of him, arms crosses over her chest. "What's going on?"

"Close your eyes." Lin played along, secretly enjoying when Bumi tried to surprise her. "Alright, open."

"It's a, knife?"

Bumi looked down at his handiwork. In his hands was a sharp five-centimetre blade with a sword hilt. "Well now that I look at it. Huh, I was really proud of my work."

"Well, at least you tried." Lin took the 'sword' from him and looked it over with a critic's eye. "It's not bad, it has strength you just didn't temper the metal properly. That's why it is so small."

"Can you _please _help me?"

"Fine. But you will do as I say."

Bumi threw a fist in the air in victory. "Lets get this show on the road."

"What material are you using?"

"Steel. It came with it." He handed her a thick piece of steel, watching as she scrutinised the piece.

"This isn't exactly steel. It has copper and zinc, small parts would be okay but not this." Lifting a hand, the different metals began to separate. "Start heating it."

"Do you have any idea how hot I think it is that you know metal compositions?"

"That is the weirdest thing you have said to me."

Bumi set the steel in its container and began pumping oxygen into the fire. "How long do I need to keep this up for?"

"A few hours until it turns into a liquid."

"So I'm just meant to pump away until then?"

"Yep." Lin laid down on the ground and put her arms under her head, ready to sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

"Lin."

"Mm?"

"It's ready."

Lin stood up and stretched. "Pour it into the mould."

Bumi did as he was told. Then dipped it in water to solidify it a little bit before hitting it with a hammer. It took a couple of hours of forging but in the end, it was completed. "I must say, this is one mighty fine sword."

"It's amazing what happens when you listen to me."

Bumi ignored her as he held the sword up in a warrior's stance. "We shall slay all that stand in the way of our love!"

"I have no idea why I agreed to marry you."


	26. The teddy bear

**I'm trying to make these longer but it's a tad hard. four more and i would have finished all the prompts, unless i get more. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Teddy Bear**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: sindzero**

* * *

"Why are we here Bumi? I thought we were meant to be on a date."

"We are!"

"We're at the mall. How is that a date."

"This new store opened up called 'Make a Bear,' I thought we could make teddy bears for each other." Before she could retort, Bumi grabbed Lin's hand, and began walking into the Make a Bear workshop.

Looking around, Lin was surprised to find the store filled with other couples. "This is just strange."

"Hey Lin, I got us our bears, lets get stuffing."

They found an empty table packed with the things they needed to make their bears and began stuffing. "So where did you come up with this idea?"

"Bolin and Opal. They came here last week and I figured that you and I could give it a go. You have to admit, this is nice."

"I guess."

"So, I'll make a bear for you, if you make one for me."

"Deal."

Lin stood up after she finished stuffing her bear and wondered over to the costumes department where there were piles of various outfits to depict the bear's career. "Here we are." Lin dressed her bear in his little United Forces uniform and smiled at her handiwork. "You do mighty fine work Lin, Bumi is going to love it."

She was about to give it to Bumi, when an employee called to her. "Miss!"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"You forgot to fill out the bear's certificate."

Lin cocked an eyebrow at the acne covered teen. "Certificate?"

"Yes ma'm." He took out a piece of paper from the counter and gave it to her.

"Name, date, birthplace, sex… Who the heck came up with this?"

It was a rhetorical question but the teen answered her. "Beifong Industries."

_Damnit. _"Yeah, thanks." She filled out the paper and walked over to Bumi where he was waiting by the exit, teddy bear behind his back.

"Alright, trade on one, two, three! Aww, you made one that looks just like me." They gave each other their bears and Bumi was instantly infatuated. "What did you name him?"

"Junior commander." Lin looked over the one Bumi gave her, it had a metalbending officer uniform on, complete with little hat. "What did you name her?"

"Boy, actually. His name is Steel."

"Very original."

"You are welcome. Lets go get something to eat, I'm starving."

They turned to leave, when Lin accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where yo- Beifong?"

"Kill me now. Hello Avatar."

"Has our Chief gone soft?"

"Korra, stop being a pain. Hello Lin."

"Hello Asami, I'm guessing you two are here on a date?"

"Well, that and I was thinking of buying the chain. It seems popular among the children."

Lin looked away, a blush on her face. "Actually, you won't be able to buy it."

"Why not?"

"Because I own it."

Lin grabbed Bumi's hand and began walking away at a fast pace, leaving the two girls shocked. "I finally have something to blackmail you with."

"Try it, and I will end you."

He put an arm around her waist, pulling her close into his side. "You know, I actually like the idea about you owning a toy store."

"I didn't even know I bought it. I just sign the papers."


	27. The takeout

**Spirits, how i love Kyalin. Read, Review and enjoy**

**Item: Take out **

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Hikari08**

* * *

Lin was diligently working away at her paperwork, when her phone rang. "Beifong."

"Hey sexy."

Putting down her pen, Lin reclined in her chair, a smirk crossing her features. "Right back at you."

"What are you wearing?"

"Six layers of sweat accompanied by cold hard steel."

Kya chuckled at Lin's humour, something only she was privileged to. "Well, it's Friday which means takeout night." Takeout night was something Lin and Kya had taken to for the last few months and it was safe to say that they were enjoying it. "So you want Water Tribe food?"

"I can go for some Water Tribe grub. Narook's?"

"Perfect. Can I expect you to be home on time?"

"Of course, I only have a little more work to finish and then I'm done."

"I better let you go then. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Lin opened the front door to find her home empty. She walked over to the coffee table and set down the bottle of wine she had bought on the way home, before lighting a few candles and shrugging off her uniform. Grabbing two glasses from the kitchen, she poured them both a glass of wine, just as Kya crossed the threshold.

"Lin?"

"Lounge room."

Kya smiled upon seeing the lit up candles and her better half standing in the middle of the room, holding a glass of wine out for her. "This is very spontaneous of you. You do know we are just having takeout, right?"

"I know. But you're worth it." She sat down on the couch with her legs crossed. "Come sit down, I'm hungry and you're sober."

Kya took a seat across from Lin and also crossed her legs before handing her, her meal. "I got you spicy noodles. They're new and I know how much you love spicy food."

"Thanks." Lin reached a hand out to the radio sitting on the mantle piece and used her metalbending to turn it on, allowing for soft music to flow through the room. She opened the lid to her noodles and breathed in the wonderful spicy aroma. Separating her chopsticks, the earthbender dug in. "Spirits this is good. What did you order?"

"Arctic hen noodles with leaks. Want a taste?"

"Yes." Lin opened her mouth, accepting a piece of hen coupled with a noodle, when it landed on her exposed cleavage. "You always were bad at using chop-" She shut up when she saw Kya lean forward with an open mouth and sucked the food and any juices from Lin's chest and into her mouth, leaving behind a hicky.

"Mm, you were right about the six layers of sweat."

"I had a workout session. Don't blame me for your terrible utensil skills." Lin placed her empty bowl down on the coffee table before reclining back against the armrest, enjoy the company of her partner and the sound of the music.

Kya let her bowl join Lin's, and then moved over to Lin's side of the couch, resting herself in her partner's open arms, against her chest. "I love Fridays."

"I love takeout. Could you imagine if we actually cooked dinner instead of scabbing food off of Tenzin and Pema?"

"We would starve, or die from poisoning ourselves."

"That, is extremely plausible."

The two women enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence, until Kya sat up. "I think, we should get rid of those six layers of sweat."

Lin's eyes shot open at Kya's words, knowing they are going to do more than just shower. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. The candle

**whoop, back to doing one shots. if you like Kyalin, check out my story titled 'accidents are not always mistakes.'**

**Anyway, read review and enjoy**

**Item: Candle**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: TheGreatUniter**

* * *

Lin stumbled into her house that was eclipsed in darkness. She wouldn't have minded of course if the floor was earth, but thanks to Kya's persistence, they agreed on a home with floorboards, much to the earthbender's annoyance. "Kya?"

"In here."

"I don't know where here is." She attempted to flick on the lights but nothing happened. "Can you bring me a torch?"

"We don't own a torch."

Lin suppressed the urge to groan as she removed her armour. "Well, can you give me a candle?"

Shuffling was heard in the apartment as Kya made her way to help her girlfriend. "Hello Lin. How was work?"

"It was okay." She jabbed an accusing finger at the little candle in Kya's hands. "Is that the only candle we have?"

"Yes it is. The power has been out for an hour, so I have been meditating. Do you want to join me?"

Lin shrugged her shoulders, deciding there was nothing she could do without power. Her beer was probably warm, the radio wouldn't work and she couldn't cook anything. The two women sat down on the floor in the lounge room. Kya placed the candle in between them, allowing them both to focus on the flickering light as they shut off their minds.

Lin took in deep, measured breaths as she starred into the candle. Soon zoning out as her mind became blank. It wasn't until the candle snuffed itself out after thirty minutes that Lin was brought back to her senses. "That was nice. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

Kya gave her a smile, that went unnoticed thanks to the darkness, and moved cautiously to kneel behind Lin and began to kneed her shoulders. "I bet I can make you relax even more."

"I don't doubt you."

"You know, we can do a lot with having no distractions."

The earthbender reclined further into the waterbender's touch as she worked at the knots in her back. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we have five senses right? Smell, taste, touch, sight, sound."

"Mm."

"Well I believe, sight is a huge distraction. People always look at the stars, or the sun setting, they close themselves off to their other senses." Kya leaned into Lin's neck and took a big whiff. "Jasmine with a hint of, vanilla?"

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Also sweat."

"You do realise you just ruined the moment, right?"

"Shhh." Kya bit Lin's shoulder gently, sucking and licking slightly. "Mm, steal and a tad salty." Kya wrapped her arms around Lin's torso and rested against her back. "You feel so warm and your skin is soft."

"So much for the hard exterior I've been told is impenetrable."

Lin let out an _oof_ as Kya forced her to lie down. The waterbender rested her head above the earthbender's chest, and let out a relaxed sigh. "Your heart is strong and steady, just like you." She entwined her fingers with Lin's and squeezed firmly. "Just like us."

"Are we going to go to bed and sleep?"

"I'm comfortable where we are." The two women remained asleep in each other's arms, content with their position.


	29. The babysitting 2

**Lin is soooooooo OOC, but i honestly don't care. read review and enjoy.**

**Item: babysitting (again)**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: TheGreatUniter**

* * *

Kyalin – babysitting

"Kya, are you sure you and Lin can handle them?"

"Of course Su, Junior and Kuvira are twelve, Huan is ten and Opal is extremely quiet and mature for her age. The only two we really need to worry about is Wing and Wei." Kya gestured her head to the kitchen doorway, where Lin was currently doing chin-ups with two six year olds hanging from each leg.

"Go and enjoy your night Su, we promise not to burn down your house. Boys, drop." The twins let go of her legs and ran off to their bedroom, allowing Lin to take a seat in the lounge room. "What I can't promise, is having them in bed on time."

"Thanks Lin, Baatar and I really need this night. We haven't had a night to ourselves in years."

"No problem, just make sure there won't be another Beifong in nine months. You can barely handle six kids, I don't know how you will be able to handle seven."

Su let out a soft laugh before standing up and giving them both a hug. "I have to go meet Baatar at the restaurant, they have been fed and bathed, they have an hour of free time before going to bed, but Junior and Kuvira are allowed another hour. I don't know why I'm telling you this because I know you will completely ignore me."

"Don't worry, we know what to do. You have a good night."

They waited a few minutes after Su left to make sure she wasn't coming back, before jumping to their feet. "Alright Kya, you grab the snacks, I'll grab the kids, blankets, and torch and then it is scary story night."

"You can be such a child, I love it." She gave Lin a quick kiss before moving into the kitchen.

Lin moved into the hall containing all the kids' bedroom, and cleared her throat before talking. "Beifong children! Grab your blankets and pillows and head to the lounge room!"

"Aunt Lin?"

"Yes Junior?"

"Can Kuvira join us?"

Lin looked at the girl who was hiding behind her nephew and gave her a smile. "That depends, do you know how to build a fort?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You can join us as long as you call me Lin."

The little girl smiled as she and Junior ran back into his bedroom to gather his blanket and pillows, before sprinting into the lounge room where everyone was trying to construct a fort, with the help of pillars created with earthbending.

"Aunt Lin! I can make pillars too." Just as Wei was about to raise his arms, Lin quickly stopped him.

"Not inside kiddo, I'm still amazed your parents missed the last time you decided to earthbend inside." She pointed to the ceiling here a dint was embedded in the plaster.

The fort was quickly finished and the children rushed inside. Lin waited outside for Kya and grinned when she saw her girlfriend carrying four bowls filled with chips, chocolate, popcorn and various lollies. "Wow, nice fort."

"Thank you. Bending has its advantages in situations like this." She took two bowls from Kya and crawled on her knees into the fort, where they put the food in the middle of the circle. "Alright, we all know the rules. All food goes in the mouth, no food fights, and because this is Kuvira's first time, she gets to tell the story."

Baatar passed the torch to Kuvira and gave her an encouraging smile. "Umm, does it have to be scary?"

"It would be nice but it's not mandatory."

"Okay, I think I have one. I read about this one in a book. It was a warm, dark night in a small town of the Fire Nation, and four young travellers were sitting around a campfire telling scary stories, when the youngest of their group said she could hear screaming coming from the mountain. She and her friends decided to investigate but when they made it to the base of the mountain, they couldn't move. Their bodies were being controlled."

Huan hugged his pillow close to his chest as he held a piece of chocolate between his fingers. "Was it a spirit?"

"No, it was a waterbender. She managed to control people with the water in their bodies."

"What happened to the kids?"

"No body knows. Some say they escaped, others say she twisted their bodies as they screamed until they died."

Kya and Lin gave each other a look as Wei and Wing climbed into their laps, hugging their aunts tightly. "That was a very scary story Kuvira." The young girl gave the Chief of Police a smile of gratitude at the comment. "Opal, would you like to tell a story?"

"Umm, okay. It's not really scary though." She took the torch from Kuvira and held it tightly due to her nerves. "Umm, there once was a princess named Lin." The children giggled at imagining their tough as nails aunt in a pink dress with a gold crown on her head. "The King was really mean and wanted her to get married so he invited everyone in the _whole_ kingdom to a party. All the boys surrounded princes Lin but she didn't like them. She was talking to a prince but was interrupted when princess Kya asked for a dance. The two princesses danced all night and then they kissed. The king wasn't happy about it so he banished them from the kingdom, but they didn't mind because they had each other."

Kya turned to look at Lin and gave her a smug grin at seeing her blush. "You okay there Chief?"

"Yeah, just dandy. Alright, my turn to tell a story." Lin flicked her wrist at the torch and it flew into her hand. "This is taken from my day at work yesterday. I was running across the rooftops of Republic City, using my cables to propel myself faster when I heard a loud alarm. I looked over the ledge to see three men with black masks over their faces, robbing a bank. They jumped in their car and began to drive away so I had no choice but to chase them. I jumped off the building and swung towards them. I landed in front of their car and with my metalbending, and lifted the car into the air. They screamed like little girls when I dropped the car. It knocked them all out."

Lin laughed at the memory, missing the slightly terrified looks of the children before her who were currently scared of the woman's bending abilities and how she found people loosing consciousness funny. "Lin, honey, that was a nice story, give the torch to someone else."

The night continued smoothly as stories were told and large amounts of junk food were consumed until one by one everyone began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Su dear, they aren't in their beds!" Baatar ran back and forth between his children's bedrooms, hoping that by some miracle they would appear.

"Baatar, calm down and come in here."

Baatar didn't exactly calm down as he ran into the lounge room frantically. "Where are they?"

"Relax." She pointed to a make shift fort, made from numerous blankets, indicating they were in there. With one quick motion, Su pulled off the top blanket to reveal her children cuddled up to their aunts, everyone still asleep. "Well, I bet at least half of them will have a stomach ache when they wake up."

"How do you know that?"

She pointed to four nearly empty bowls of junk food. "One of those will definitely be Lin. She was never good at handling large amounts of sugar."

To back her up, Lin opened her eyes and groaned. "Su? I don't feel too good."

"I'll get you a bucket." All she received was a moan in return.


	30. The parachute

**it's been a while since i've written Linumi, sorry it isn't all lovey dovey. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Parachute**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: sindzero**

* * *

"Bumi, I have to call her."

"No, please don't. Can't you get Korra?"

Asami shook her head as she looked up at Bumi, who was strapped into a parachute hanging from the top of the Sato estate. "She's visiting her parents."

"And you're not with her?"

"That's not the issue here."

"Tenzin? Su?"

"Tenzin is at the Eastern Air Temple, I don't know where Su is, Bolin is on a date with Opal and Mako wouldn't be of much help in this situation. Why won't you let me call her?"

Bumi let out a sigh as he avoided her gaze. "I promised her that I wouldn't do anymore beta testing for you after the last time."

"It wasn't that, uh, bad." This was a terrible understatement and they both knew it. Bumi had volunteered to test the new flight suits, which would have been a success if he knew how to land. The end result was that he ended up stuck on top of the Republic City bridge for two hours, so metalbending officers had to help him down. Traffic was at a standstill, and it left a very angry Chief Beifong in its wake. "What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

Lin Beifong was angry. When she tells someone not to do something, it's not because she's mean, it's because she cares for their safety. So when she received a call from Asami Sato, telling her that her boyfriend was hanging from the roof of the mansion, she was pissed. "Bumi!"

"Heeeeeey, Honey."

"Don't 'honey' me. What did I tell you, time and time again?"

"Not to volunteer as a test subject."

"That's right. So why did I receive a call from miss Sato, telling me you got into another stupid situation?"

Bumi looked away, shame and embarrassment all over his face. "I was just trying to help."

Lin took a deep breath to calm her nerves before addressing her 'cat stuck in a tree.' "Okay. I'm coming up, stay tight." Flexing her arms at the earth, Lin raised herself up on a platform until she reached him. "You okay?"

"Actually, I can't feel my legs. I think the blood has been cut off."

Extending the blade on her armguard, she cut the ropes attached to the harness, causing Bumi to collapse onto the earth platform. "So what did we learn?"

"No more testing products?"

"And?"

"Lin is always right."

A grin graced her face as she knelt down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "And don't you forget it."


	31. The tattoo

**soooooooooo i was asked to do a modern bending Au... not sure what that is entirely so this is what i came up with. read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Tattoo**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: matl3s**

* * *

"Hey Lin?"

"Mm?"

"Are you still thinking about getting a tattoo today?"

"Yeah, why?" Kya held out her phone to Lin, who was happily sleeping on her girlfriend's lap, to see a picture of a tattoo, which contained the Beifong family boar within a circle. "That's pretty cool."

"I designed it. You said you wanted something simple but you also wanted something that resembled your identity. So what better than the Beifong family crest?"

"I was going to get the police force's emblem but this is so much better. Well my appointment with the tattoo artist is in an hour, would you like to come?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh Lin, why don't you get my name tattooed on your back instead?"

"No."

"Why? Don't you love me?"

Lin shook her head at her girlfriend's antics, who was pointing out various tattoos that no one in their right mind would want. "Of course I love you, that's why I allow you to live with me and eat my food completely free."

"It's not free. I pay you with sex." Kya smirked at the look on Lin's face as the tattoo artist, thankfully female, walked into the room.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" Kya handed her, her phone with the picture, giving her something to go off. "No problem. I haven't stuffed up a tattoo yet in my career and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. Just take off your shirt and straddle the seat backwards for me."

"You know babe, I could still do it for free. And I can heal you with my bending."

"Kya, no."

"You're a waterbender?" The tattoo artist looked up at Kya for confirmation. "Well, I suggest you don't heal her. There have been cases where healers completely remove the ink."

"See, Lin. If I stuffed up, I could always try again."

"Kya, shut up."

* * *

Lin's phone buzzed on her nightstand, promptly at seven in the morning just like every other day. Untangling her limbs from Kya, she pushed herself off the bed and allowed herself to smile at Kya's dishevelled hair and naked back. Wishing she could take the day off, Lin pushed herself off the bed and began to get dressed for work. She let out a curse as her armour made contact with the fresh tattoo she had gotten yesterday.

"Language Lin, you should know better."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, my tattoo is just a tad tender."

Kya rolled over onto her side, paying no mind to the blanket that dropped to her waist as she propped herself against the headboard. "That sucks."

"Gee, thanks. I'll just bend my armour slightly so it doesn't make contact with my skin. Simple fix."

"Alright. I'll be on the island today helping mum. She wants you to come over for dinner. Dad does too. It's been awhile since you came over."

"Okay, okay. I'll drop by with mum after work if it means that much to you." Walking back to the bed, Lin kissed Kya tenderly on the lips. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

When Lin walked into the Republic City police department, she was instantly met with the usual hustle and bustle that accompanied it. To others, it might seem intimidating but to Lin Beifong, it was like music to her ears.

"Captain, you're right on time."

"For what Chief?"

"Raid in ten minutes."

A sudden wave of pain ran through Lin's body as her armour was bent, against her will, to her shoulder blade that was now home to her tattoo. "Fu-"

"Geez Lin, you didn't put your armour on properly. Are you sure you're ready for the raid?"

"Yes Chief." Sucking in a deep breath, Lin pushed on with her day, trying desperately to ignore the pain on her back. _It's going to be one of those days._

* * *

Relief washed over Lin's body as she saw Kya sitting at the dinner table, nursing a cup of warm tea. She quickly took a seat next to her and kissed of on the cheek. "Hello. I didn't get my usual texts from you when I'm at work."

"Sorry, mum and dad were keeping me busy."

"It's fine." She took Kya's hand in hers and squeezed it lovingly. "My mother bent my armour to my back today. I know she was doing it for my safety, but it felt like an invasion of privacy and it bloody killed. I had to bend it off slightly whenever my mu- ahh fuck!"

"Come on Lin. Wear your armour properly or don't wear it at all."

"Then I won't!" With a frustrated flick of her wrists, Lin's armour fell away from her body with a thud as it landed on the floor.

"When did you get a tattoo Lin?"

_The airhead just has to have the worst timing. _"I knew it!"

"Hold on! You knew I had a tattoo but you bent my armour to my back anyway?" Lin pointed an accusatory finger at her mother, who stood before her nonchalantly.

"Yep."

"But how did you know?"

"Kya texted me."

"But you can't read."

"No, but Kya downloaded an app that reads my texts allowed and responds using voice control."

Lin turned her gaze to her girlfriend and glared. "I hate you."

"Love you too babe."


	32. The club

**welp, this is it, amme92 managed to convince me to write M. now, i know you must be thinking 'yay, M. this is gonna be awesome' yeah, i suck at writing smut soooooo, enjoy like 3 paragraphs of poorly written lesbian sex. read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: A gay club**

**pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: matl3s**

* * *

"Come on Lin, let's go out and party. We are two, young women and we deserve a night out."

"Correction, I am a young woman, you're a teenager." Lin began to bend off her armour and replace it with a light green tank top and a pair of jeans, as her sister paced around her bedroom. "Besides, it's already nine thirty and you're too young to go out clubbing. You can't drink and the only clubs that are willing to let you in are gay clubs. And I'm guessing that you aren't gay."

"You don't know that."

"That boy you were kissing behind the police station yesterday says otherwise."

Moving to the lounge room, Lin plopped down on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table in an effort to relax.

"Please Lin! I promise I'll do everything you ask me to. And I won't take any of your clothes for a month without asking."

"You shouldn't be doing that anyway."

Running out of ideas, Su came up with one last attempt to get her sister to take her out. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Lin's eyes went wide. If she were sipping a drink, it would be sprayed all over the room. "I, uh, well-"

"Answer it."

"Two years." Lin's head was hung low in shame, even though there was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Wow. No wonder why you're crabby all the time. You seriously need to get laid. So can we go?"

Letting out a sigh, Lin fished her phone from her pocket and dialled her mother's number before handing it to her sister. "You have to ask mum first."

"Hello? Mum? I was wanting to know if I could go out with Lin. Gay club. No, not the one on Queens street. Yes, that one. I'm with Lin, I won't be drinking even if I tried. Okay. I love you mum. Thanks." Handing back the phone, Su pecked Lin on the cheek before running off to get dressed. "You are the best sister ever!"

"I better be getting laid for this."

* * *

Paying the cab driver, Lin nearly sprinted to catch up with Su who was making her way through the club scene, and right onto Queens street where their mother told them not to go. "Su, where do you think you are going?"

"There's this new club that opened. A couple of girls at school said that it's great for lesbians and girls who don't want to get hit on."

"But mum-"

"Won't care."

Swallowing the urge to stop her little sister, Lin decided to follow her into the newly opened club, thankfully skipping the line with ease. The music was loud enough to dance to, and quiet enough to hear the person next to you. Lin instantly became aware of the attractive women around her who were wearing very little clothing, in hopes of attracting someone and, it was working.

Pulling Su in close, Lin leaned down and made sure she had eye contact before addressing her sister. "If someone offers you a drink, you say no. If someone touches you inappropriately, you say no and come find me. Stay in the club and do not, under any circumstances leave with anyone."

"But, they're all women."

"Women, men, in some cases they are all the same. If you can't get a hold of me, you call mum. Don't hesitate, just do it. I'm opening a tab so if you want a drink of lemonade or water just tell them to put it under my name."

Giving her sister a curt nod, Su turned around and made her way to the dance floor.

"Your little sister?"

Taking a stool at the bar, Lin looked over the bartender and gave the woman a nod. "First time I've taken her out to a gay club. I've taken her to underage clubs before, to keep an eye on her, but she's been wanting more freedom."

"That's nice of you. So what can I get you?"

"Whiskey, dry. And start a tab under Beifong."

"No problem."

As quickly as it was served, Lin swallowed the drink in one go before turning her gaze towards the dance floor. "Time for me to awkwardly dance in an effort to attract a mate."

"Good luck with that."

Mentally preparing herself to dance, something she isn't the best at, Lin took a stance and began to dance the best that she could, which in all honesty, wasn't that great. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, dancing extremely close, causing her to tense up. Looking around her, Lin saw other women dancing, grinding against each other.

Taking a deep breath, Lin backed up the smallest bit until her backside was firmly pressed against the woman's front. Her hips suddenly found themselves being grasped in two hands, eliciting a gasp from her. Feeling the woman take control of her hips, Lin allowed herself to relax and for the woman behind her to take over.

Another two minutes went by, before she felt a light breath on her neck, taking in her scent by the feels of it and then suddenly, she felt a warm tongue, combined with teeth nibbling at her shoulder. Lin's heart fluttered as she began to turn around to see who this mystery woman was. And it was one spirit of a sight. "K- Kya?!"

"Well if it is none other than Lin Beifong." Though Lin had stopped any and all movements, Kya continued to dance against her. "It's been a couple of years since I've seen you. Nice to know you bat for the other team. I thought I was going to have trouble the next time I saw you."

Lin's cheeks became flushed at Kya's forwardness. "I, you're back in the city?"

"Mhm. I thought I'd check out what the women here were like. You know, tasting some of the local cuisine."

Lin's breath hitched. Taking a couple of seconds to get her breath back, she began dancing again. "So have you decided on who the lucky girl is tonight?"

"Maybe." Seizing the younger woman by the hips, Kya pulled her in close until their fronts were touching. "Is that your phone, or are you just excited to see me."

Letting out a snort of laughter, Lin reached up and covered her mouth. "Your jokes are as bad as ever. And I can guarantee you it's my phone. Last time I checked, I'm a woman."

Moving her hands lower, Kya thumbed the waistband of her pants. "Do you want a second opinion?" A rhetorical question. Taking Lin's hand in her own, Kya lead her to a doorway guarded by two female bodyguards, and gestured to Lin to take two drinks off a waitress like she just had.

"Ids please." Looking at the two cards before them, the two guards nodded and opened the door for them. "Suite three is ready."

"Thanks."

Lin followed closely behind Kya as they walked through a dim hallway and into a room with a luxuriously large and comfortable couch, complete with sink. The room was hot, causing Lin to instantly perspire.

Turning around, a force pressed against her chest, causing her to fall backwards, thankfully she didn't spill any of the brown liquor in the glasses. "I didn't know it was this sort of club."

"It's not a brothel if that's the club you're thinking of."

Lin shook her head in amusement and tried to force herself to relax by downing the two drinks in her hands, as Kya pulled off her own shirt. "I thought it was just a standard gay club."

"You mean one where people have to have sex in the toilet?"

"Of course. Before we go any further, I'm curious, why did you choose me?"

"Mainly because of your dancing skills, or lack there of. You looked too awkward and uncomfortable that I thought I'd help you relax and get into a rhythm."

"Huh. Well thanks."

"You're welcome." She handed Lin another drink and they clinked their glasses. "To one night stands and wonderful tongues."

Putting down the glasses, Lin leaned back on the couch. Expecting Kya to straddle her waist, she was surprised to see her sink to her knees and pry her legs open with ease. The older woman unbuttoned the younger woman's pants quickly and pulled them down in one go. "Huh, police issued undies. Do they come with a matching bra?"

"You'll have to take off my shirt to find out."

She didn't need much encouragement to take off the younger woman's shirt and there it was, a blue bra with the RCPD emblem under the left cup, right next to the heart. "I know this is a strange request, but can you get me a pair?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Taking the underwear between her thumbs and forefingers, Kya tugged them down and threw them onto the pile of clothes that was starting to form. And then suddenly, she had Lin's womanhood in her mouth and the younger woman was moaning a song of praise, as the hot, wet mouth of her old friend worked. Her tongue darted in and out, lapping at Lin's juices until she arched her back and came.

"Well that didn't take long."

"It's been a while. Don't blame me if I'm a little… excited." Repositioning herself on the couch, Lin laid down and shot a smirk at Kya. "Get those pants off and sit on my face."

Kya cocked an eyebrow and did as she was told. Lin's tongue started off in slow, long movements. Savouring the taste of the woman on top of her. Desperate for more, Kya began to rock her hips, causing Lin to place her hands on her lower back in an effort to keep her in place.

"Lin, stop teasing me, please."

Reaching from behind, Lin inserted two fingers and began to pump them in and out quickly as her tongue kept slow, methodical movements. Kya struggled to stay in place until the very end, when she collapsed on the couch next to Lin and began to take in deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Wow, that was pretty good. Usually I find myself doing all the work."

"I'm not a selfish lover." Looking at her watch, Lin noticed that over an hour had passed as it was now eleven o'clock. Standing up from the couch, Lin began to get dressed. "As much as I'd love to spend the night eating each other out, I have a sixteen year old out there who can barely stay up past eleven thirty." Noticing the hurt look on Kya's face, Lin sat down on the couch next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I can't believe we fucked first before even kissing. Have you got somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Well usually these hook ups come with a bed and sometimes a meal."

"Well luckily for you I just upgraded from a single bed to a queen size and if you stick around, I might just buy you dinner too. Some may think that it's a date."

Kya smiled and began to get dressed. "I'd like that a lot. So is Su still a pain?"

"Yes and no."

"And your mum?"

"She's my boss so she tries to treat me with some sort of respect. She's been constantly wanting me to bring someone home so she should have no problem with you."

"Aunt Toph has always loved me."

The two walked up to the bar so Lin could settle the tab. "How much do I owe you?"

"One thousand yuans."

Lin's eyes went wide. Calculating the drinks in her head, she and Kya probably had five between them. So unless they cost two hundred yuans each, something was seriously wrong. "Other than the two of us, who has used my tab?"

The bartender pointed to a booth where a lesbian couple sat, with a sleeping Su lounging on their laps and had her hair being stroked by one of them. "She bought the whole place a round."

Pulling out a wad of cash, Lin placed it on the bar before making headway to Su. "I know growing up you always hated being rich, but I take it in this instance you're happy."

"You know it."

Nearing the women Lin was about to wake up Su without a care in the world, when she realised how peaceful she looked. Shaking her head in dismissal, Lin addressed the couple her sister was sleeping on. "I guess I should thank you for giving my sister a comfy place to sleep."

"It was no problem at all."

"She was a lot of fun tonight. She really knows how to dance."

"And don't worry. It's obvious she isn't eighteen yet, so we made sure she didn't have a drop of alcohol, even though she bought everyone in the joint a drink."

Lin gave them a curt nod before picking up her sister. "Have a good night ladies and thanks again."

The ground was wet with rain outside, cooling the air around them. Taking off her coat, Kya draped it over Su's small body. "She sure has grown up in the two years I've been gone."

"Mhm. Mind getting us a taxi?"

"No problem." Hailing a cab, the three women quickly got in the back, to which Lin gave the driver her address.

The ride was silent, the only noise coming from Su softly snoring.

They soon pulled up outside of her mother's house and they got out. "Kya, money is in my pocket." Fishing out the cash, Kya handed it to the driver and they made their way into the house. "Shh. I don't want to wake mum. My bedroom is down the hall, first door on the left. I'm going to put the brat to sleep."

Kya entered the room and closed the door behind her before turning on the light. She jumped in surprise at who was sitting on Lin's bed.

"You're not my daughter."

"Hey aunt Toph. Long time no see. That's a lovely dressing gown you have there."

"Uh huh. I wouldn't know, being blind and all. So what club did you guys go to?"

"Bang."

Toph's face screwed up in anger, something that Kya had only seen a hand full of times, and every time she had been afraid of what would come next. "The one on Queen street?"

"Umm, yes?"

The door opened and Lin tiptoed inside, completely unaware that her mother was sitting on her bed. "I put Su in her bed. Mum is still asleep and you had better be in my bed nak-" Just as she turned around and her eyes landed on her mother, a high pitched noise came from the young earthbender's mouth. "Hey mum, I thought you were asleep."

"What kind of Chief would I be if I didn't make sure my best officer was home?" When her mother used work titles in the home, Lin knew she was in trouble. "So Lin, what club did you go to?"

"Bang."

"And what street is it on?"

"Queens."

"That's right. Damn it Lin. I don't ask a lot, but when I request that you stay away from that street, there's a reason. And you being a cop, means you know why we tell young girls that are Su's age to stay away."

"I know, I know! Su-"

"Don't blame your sister. You were in charge. You're lucky nothing happened to her." Letting out a sigh, Toph moved towards the door. "You two get some sleep. We'll discuss your punishment in the morning."

Lin waited for the door to close before letting out a breath she had been holding. "Aren't you twenty one?"

"I still live under her roof. What she says, goes."

The two women undressed and then slipped under the covers. Kya snuggled into Lin's side and placed a light kiss on her neck. "Thanks for taking me in tonight."

"I could take you in tomorrow night too. Perhaps the one after that as well."

Kya smiled as her eyes drifted closed. "Are you asking me to stay with you?"

"Maybe I am. I've missed you."

"Mm, I miss you too."

The two drifted asleep, with dreams of what the future may bring between them.


	33. The motorbike 2

**Item: motorbike**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: TheGreatUniter**

**unless i get more prompts, this is the last. i've done all the request prompts that followed the guidelines. Anyway, read, review, request and enjoy. **

* * *

Lin pulled into the garage of her mother's home, with a laughing Kya sitting behind her. Turning off the motor, Lin made a move to get off the bike, only to be held in place by Kya. "Are you going to let me go, or are we just going to stay here?"

"Lets stay here." Kya leaned down and began kissing Lin above the metal at her neck.

"You know, if you let go of me, I could turn around and kiss you back." Feeling her girlfriend's hands release her, Lin stepped off the bike and sat back down to face her. "Much better."

The two women sat on the bike making out, when the door to the garage opened to reveal Su. "Ew. Get a room."

"We did. What do you want Su?"

"I want you to drop me off down the street on your new bike." The teenager ran a finger over the bikes metal work and thumbed the ignition key, only to have it taken away from her grasp.

"Not happening. This is a police issue bike and only officers can use it for things relating to the police force."

Crossing her arms, Su's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Then what is Kya doing on it?"

"Who? Me?" The waterbender placed her hands on Lin's shoulder and leaned in seductively. "I was arrested for streaking and your sister happened to be the officer on duty."

"You streaked? Why?"

"Bumi dared me to."

"It was very amusing." The officer got off the bike and put it on its stand before helping Kya off the back of it. "Did you know she has a birthmark on her left bum cheek. I didn't notice it until today." The two women walked inside, leaving Su to her own devices.

"Pfft. I'm a metalbender. And metalbenders don't use keys." Su jumped on the bike with great difficulty. Not even realising that her feet didn't touch the ground, she placed her palm where the ignition would go and twisted her wrist. The bike roared to life, sending a vibration through Su's small body. "Wow." Squeezing the clutch, Su fiddled with the gears until it clicked into first. Grabbing the throttle, she opened it up and smiled as it roared loudly. Releasing the clutch and twisting the throttle, the bike's wheels spun on the garage's floor before screeching into the wall, causing a loud crash.

The garage door flung open and Lin acted quickly to metalbend the bike off her sister, as Kya went to her aid. "Are you okay Su?"

Sitting up, the young earthbender let out a whimper and tried hopelessly to keep the tears at bay as she cradled her arm. "I think it's broken."

Removing some water from her pouch, Kya began running it over Su's left arm. "It's definitely broken. You'll be in a cast for at least two weeks with a few healing sessions."

"What were you thinking!?" The two women looked up at the police officer, who looked set to blow her top. "I told you _not _to touch the bike, I'm not even gone for two minutes and you decide you want to take it for a joy ride!? Now I'm going to have to spent my weekend fi-"

"Lin, calm down. The bike isn't what's important here, your sister is. Can you go get some mud for a cast?" Grumbling, Lin left the room and made her way to the backyard. "So, I take it you had a death wish?"

"She made it look so easy to ride. Frick, this hurts. After Lin kills me, mum is going to revive me and kill me all over again."

* * *

Kya entered the garage with a tall glass of water for her hard working girlfriend. "Su's arm will be healed in a week." A thud followed by a curse sounded from under the bike. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a tad startled."

"I bought you a glass of water." Lin wiggled out from under the bike and stood. Her usually pristine tank was covered in motor oil and sweat, causing it to be completely see through, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kya.

"Thanks." Lifting her shirt, she wiped her forehead clean of sweat. She took the glass of water and drank it quickly enough that bits of water ran down her neck and over her shirt. "Damn it." Whipping off the tank top, she dropped it on the floor, leaving her clad in bindings and pants.

"So, uh," Kya swallowed hard at the sight, as she struggled to keep her needs at bay, "Have you fixed the bike yet?"

"Not yet. I bent the frame back to being straight which took time to get perfect. I had to weld the fuel pipe back onto the tank and I still have a bit of cosmetic damage to fix. Though I have to say, it could have bee-" Kya's lips were suddenly on hers and she was walking them towards the wall, only to have them trip and fall over some tools. "Why is it we are never graceful?"

Kya laughed but continued to kiss Lin. Rolling them over until she was on top, the metalbender began to work her hands under the waterbenders shirt, which gave her a sweat moan in response.

"As much as I love to feel you two groping each other, would either one of you care to tell me why my daughter's arm is in a cast?"

"Shit."


	34. The book

**This was quite fun to write even if it was short. please read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: A book**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: UnicornSky 31186 **

* * *

Lin has a guilty pleasure. Romance novels where the man is extremely manly and over the top and the woman is just a prop until the end, when she shows her true colours. Lin knew they were a terrible read but she couldn't resist. After spending all day standing over bloodied corpses and getting spat on by crooks, it was nice knowing she could curl up in bed with a book... until Kya moved in a month ago.

Her concentration on the book was broken when said waterbender trudged into their bedroom with a yawn and a stretch, causing her shirt to ride up a little to expose wonderful brown skin. Lin starred in awe as Kya stripped down to nothing.

She may be in her mid fifties but to Lin, Kya still had the body of a twenty year old. Things weren't going south for the women just yet.

Pulling on a pair of undies, Kya turned around to face Lin and put a hand on her hip like she always does when she is assessing a setting. "You're reading a book."

"You're naked."

Sauntering over to her side of the bed, Kya took a seat and tried to glimpse a page of the book, only to have it moved away from her. "What is it about?"

A blush graced Lin's features. If she were to tell Kya what it was, she would never hear the end of how much of a softie she is. So instead she shrugged and said, "nothing."

"Well we both know that's a lie. Is it a dirty book?"

"No."

"Murder mystery?"

"I'm not telling you so stop asking."

A small growl escaped the waterbender's lips at her girlfriend's stubbornness. So doing what any mature _four_ year old would do, she lunged towards the book, falling on top of Lin as she held the item out to the side of the bed. "What are you doing?!"

"Learning more about my girlfriend if she would let me."

Lin tried desperately to keep the book out of the enemy's hands, when a brown pointy piece of skin came into view. So doing what any mature metalbending police Chief would do, she took it into her mouth and bit down, causing the enemy to quickly retreat.

"You bit my nipple!"

Lin flashed her a toothy grin and ran her tongue over her canines. "No shit. Maybe if you put on a shirt it wouldn't have happened."

"You are such a child."

"Me! You started it."

"Sure I did. Anyway, do you have a shirt I could borrow? I've run out."

"Top draw."

Kya peered inside and smirked when her eyes landed on the second best thing her girlfriend had. A Republic City police department issued jumper. Perfect. Slipping it on, she slid into bed and managed to worm herself underneath Lin's arm. "Please tell me? Call it a trust exercise. I promise I wont tell anyone."

Lin let out a sigh. Knowing she wasn't going to drop the subject, she held up the book and allowed her to read the blurb.

Quickly skimming it, Kya cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Shut up. I have one joy in life, let me enjoy it."

"Only one? Well the things you were feasting earlier on feel pretty disappointed now."

Lin smiled as she put the book down and rolled over on top of her girlfriend and began attacking her neck with kisses and bites.


	35. The advice

**okay, in this one i used the site ' ' posses include the partner twist, temple pose and buddy boat pose. no, i do not do yoga but i do use google :) read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Advice**

**Pairing: Kyalin with a side of Korrasami**

**Prompt by: mattcgw**

* * *

Lin was in the hers and Kya's backyard, bent over and holding her ankles, while Kya stood behind her and kept firm pressure on her girlfriend's back. To anyone else that was looking in on their activities, they may have called the authorities but the truth of the matter was that they were doing something Kya loved. "Seven, eight, nine, ten and relax."

The earthbender let out a groan as she stood back up. "I think that did more damage than good."

Kya smiled as she placed her hands on Lin's lower back and used her thumbs to work out a couple of knots. "That's only because you're an earthbender. You guys are so stiff in your movements. You need to be more like a waterbender," the Chief of police let out a shudder when she felt the waterbender's hot breath on her ear, "more flexible."

"Get a room!" Lin jumped away from Kya's grasp so quickly, she nearly pulled a muscle in her thigh. "Wow Asami. Who knew Chief cranky pants could jump so high."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we tried ringing the doorbell but seeing as how neither of you answered the door, we decided to jump the fence."

Lin suppressed the urge to growl at the twenty one year old. "I meant why are you here, in my backyard?"

Asami rolled out the yoga mat she brought with her and began stretching. "Couples yoga."

"Couples yoga?" Lin turned and glared at Kya. "I thought you said we were just doing basic yoga poses. We've been out here for an hour!"

"Lin, it's only been five minutes. We've done two posses. And Asami asked us to bestow our wisdom as a couple onto them, so I thought there is no better way than couple's yoga."

"Really? Yoga is the best way? As opposed to talking over a few drinks?"

The waterbender ignored her girlfriend's complaining and took a seat on one of the two yoga mats. "Alright start in the lotus position and have your backs resting against each other." Lin let out a huff of defeat, deciding it was best to just sit down and shut up. "Rest hands on thighs or knees and allow yourself to feel and connect with your partner. Inhale and reach arms overhead, lengthening the spine as you reach up." Lin cracked open an eye to see the Avatar staring back at her with a mischievous smile. "Exhale and twist to the right, bringing your right hand to the inside of your partner's left knee and your left hand to the outside of your right knee. Your partner should mirror the movement… Lin, I said my knee."

A large blush crept up the earthbender's face. "Sorry, I misjudged."

"Hold for three to five breaths, then exhale, untwist and repeat on the opposite side. Now we are going to stand. This next pose will rely on our partner to support us. Turn towards each other and bend at the waist. Slowly begin to forward fold, bringing elbows, forearms and hands so they rest against each other. Rest equal weight against each other and release chest and belly toward the floor. Hold for five to seven breaths." The two younger women laughing broke the silence. "Then slowly walk toward each other, bringing torso upright and release arms down. Girls, are you okay?"

"We're fine, sorry Kya. Korra made a silly face at me and we couldn't stop ourselves."

"Just try to keep the laughing to a minimum. Find a comfortable seated position facing each other, with your knees bent and toes touching. Reach out for your partner's wrists and hold them snugly."

"That's the only way I know how."

All three women rolled their eyes at Korra's words and chose to ignore them. "Begin to walk the soles of the feet together, bringing knees slightly toward the chest. Using your hold as leverage, lift chest toward each other, straightening spine as much as possible. Keeping the spine straight and chest lifted, slowly begin to straighten legs. This is a challenging pose. Hold for five to seven breaths."

"Kya, I can't straighten my legs any further." Lin's breath began to become panicked. Partly because she didn't have much experience being in a compromised and vulnerable position and partly because she was worried about disappointing Kya.

"It's okay Lin, just relax." She whispered back to her loved one. "Then gently release your feet back to the floor. Now we're going to lie in the grass for a few minutes."

Once they were lying in the grass, Lin instinctively reached for Kya's hand. "So what are you two doing here again?"

"We've been having arguments lately about personal space. Korra wants to change our bedroom to incorporate animal furs and get a bigger door so Naga can sleep in our room, but I just think it's too much."

"It's not too much! It's like, ten things. Fifteen max. And Naga is my best friend. She has protected you and I on multiple occasions. Why wouldn't you want her to stay in the same room as us?"

"Because you and I do certain activities when we're alone. Lin, help me out, you had a Water Tribe girl move in with you."

Lin gave Kya a look before speaking. "Well, you two don't seem willing to compromise. Asami, Korra is the one moving into your home and you need to let her make a couple of changes to make the place feel like her home too. Though I draw a line at pets in the bedroom."

"Lin is right. Though Korra, you have to be respectful of Asami's space. It was originally hers and you can't just go in there and change everything straight away. It takes time. Incorporate one or two Southern Water Tribe items slowly so that way it doesn't overwhelm Asami."

Korra and Asami gave each other a smile followed by an Eskimo kiss. Asami sat up and stared at the older couple, curiosity moving over her face. "So how did you two handle moving in with each other?"

"I think we handled it pretty well. Kya and I compromised to have an animal skin blanket on the bed, which I discovered I actually enjoy during winter, and I promised to try new things, hence the yoga, as long as she doesn't try to change anything in the house."

Lin looked Kya in her bright blue eyes, which still held so much emotion in their later years. "But ultimately, I would let her change anything because I love her and I want her to be happy."

"I love you too." Just as their lips were about to touch, they soon found themselves interrupted by the younger women jumping on them.

"You two are so corny! It makes me want to barf! Asami, promise me we won't become like them."

"Deal."


	36. The boxing gloves

**not usually one to enjoy writing AUs but i hope this was okay. i know i like it. Anyway, Read, review, and enjoy**

**Item: Boxing gloves**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: matl3s**

* * *

Storms had ravaged Republic City for the better part of two weeks and local boxer Lin Beifong wondered why she even bothered keeping the doors of her gym open. No one with enough sense would even bother to step foot outside their apartment, let alone to come to a boxing lesson.

Deeming that it was useless to stay any longer, she began making her way to the door to lock up, when I beautiful, chocolate skinned woman with blue eyes walked in. Lin looked the woman up and down. Enjoying the way the tight pants clung to muscular thighs, the way the woman's hoodie was open enough for her to see water travel down her neck, to hide beneath her sports bra. "You're just in time, I was about to close up. Are you here for the beginners lesson?"

"I was actually looking for someone to spar with."

"Right, well I'm Lin, and you are?"

"Kya. Where is everyone?"

Lin straddled a bench and began to wrap her fists. "Didn't you hear? Everyone in this town is afraid of water."

Kya let out a small chuckle and sat across from Lin. "Bunch of wusses. Rain is amazing and they need to get out and enjoy it. Are you afraid of the rain, Lin?"

"Only when driving." She stood up and put on her boxing gloves. "Shall we?"

Reaching into her bag, Kya pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on. "Let's."

Lin stepped in the ring and held the ropes to give her sparring partner easier access. "No hitting below the belt and go easy on the face."

Lin allowed Kya to start the match, but soon found the Punches too easy to dodge. The gloves hadn't so much as grazed her yet. "You sure you're not here for beginner's lessons?"

Taking offence at the taunt, everything Kya had learned in the past went out the window, as she began to throw desperate punches.

Having enough of the display, Lin grabbed Kya's left hand with her right as it came out for a jab, and pulled the woman's body into her own, she then grabbed Kya's right hand with her left, resulting in her sparring partner to be trapped. "You can't let taunts get to you." She felt the woman shudder when her hot breath made contact with her skin. "You're too slow. That isn't an insult, it's an observation. You need to predict where your opponent is about to move and strike before they even notice. Reset and try again."

The women continued their sparring match for another hour until they were panting and covered in sweat. "Good work. You managed to graze me a few times."

"Still not good enough."

Lin let out a sigh, as she laid down in the ring and patted the spot next to her. Kya took up the offer happily and passed her water bottle to her sparring partner. "So what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're clearly from the south or northern water tribes so I'm wondering why you are in my gym."

"Trying to improve. I was the best in the South Pole that I decided to come here and try my luck at the circuit. But I quickly discovered I was too slow. In the south, it's so cold you can barely move. We never relied on speed it was all about strength."

"What made you want to be a boxer?"

"I wanted to be a UFC fighter actually, like Toph Beifong. When I was little I would listen to her fights on the radio. The blind boxer, it was amazing. Then one day my mother bought a TV. I managed to get some tapes of Toph Beifong's fights. The way she was able to move and dodge punches like that, it was awe inspiring. I watched all the interviews they did with her and apparently she could hear when the fist breaks through the air, which would alert her to where the punch was coming from. Once she made contact, it was all over. She had them on the floor in seconds and tapping out. Then one day, she retires. I was so upset, but then another fighter took her place. Lin Beifong. This kid, barely seventeen comes into the cage wearing a blindfold and she moves just like her mother. Then four years later, she suddenly disappears. Which sucks because I really wanted to fight her. I think she got scared of the ring, probably was scared of not living up to her mother's expectation's."

"She was never scared of her mother. She got scared of the rain."

It took Kya a while to put it together but when she did, she quickly sat up and looked at the woman lying down incredulously. "You. You're Lin Beifong."

"Pleasure."

Questions began to flood the southerners mind. But one stood out like a sore thumb. "What are you doing running a boxing gym? You trained in ten years of judo."

Lin let out a sigh. "You know how I said, when you walked in, that I was afraid of driving in the rain? Well that's because I was in an accident ten years ago. According to my mother, I drove myself home after winning my latest match. It was one of the biggest storms Republic City had seen in twenty years. They say it was pitch black and I couldn't see the traffic lights. I entered an intersection and was hit by a truck. It caused me to get amnesia, resulting in me forgetting everything. Turns out it's a good thing too. Doctors said if I took any more hits I could sustain heavy brain trauma. My mum made sure I wouldn't step foot in a cage again, so I got my sister to teach me boxing for a few years until I nearly got as good as she is. We made sure there were no headshots. I regained memory of time spent with my family and growing up, but nothing about judo."

"Wow. I never saw anything in the news."

"My mum is very powerful. She kept it under wraps. You're actually the first person I've told."

"Why me?"

Lin shrugged. "Don't know. Could be because I felt like sharing, could be because I'm extremely attracted to you." She received a shocked look from the southerner, causing her to roll her eyes. "Don't give me that look. I know you're attracted to me too."

"Well yeah, but, uh, I nev-" She was silenced by soft lips covering hers in a slow sweat kiss.

"I live in the apartment upstairs and I'm in the mood for sharing more."

A stupid grin broke out across Kya's face at the meaning behind Lin's words. "Okay."


	37. The magic mushrooms

**this was bloody fun to write. i thoroughly enjoyed it. thank you for the prompt. i need more prompts. i still do Linzin and Linumi if you are desperate. just leave the prompt in the review as i've run out of prompts. Anyway, read, review and seriously enjoy.**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt: Magic mushrooms**

**Prompt by: guest**

* * *

Kya sat at her mother's kitchen bench, slowly chewing on a carrot stick as she stared off into the distance, completely out of it, until her mother stood up from the cupboard and slammed her cooking book on the bench. "Now, I was thinking about making sea prunes for dinner, what do you think?"

"You do know Toph, Su and Lin don't like sea prunes, right. Not even dad can pretend to like them."

"That's the point dear."

Lin cocked her head at her mother's statement. "Why?"

"I use it as a punishment without saying anything. Toph and I got into an argument last week and this is my way of getting satisfaction. And your father was late to our anniversary dinner a couple days ago. The way I see it, two birds with one stone. Su and Lin will just have to be casualties in this... that is unless you and Lin are having problems. You still haven't told me why you're here."

Kya let out a sigh as she reached for another carrot stick. "Unless you have something in that cupboard that can make Lin loosen up, I doubt it."

"Care to explain?" Katara began to pull out the ingredients from the ice box as she listened to her daughter.

"She refuses to show any affection she has for me, outside the apartment. The closest I got from her was when we went to a tavern for drinks and a guy hit on me. She threatened him to back down and then took my hand to lead me outside."

"What about in front of Toph and Su?"

"Nothing. I went to hold her hand on the dinner table and she quickly reached for her cup. I felt so insulted."

"Does she show any affection when you are at home?"

"Yeah. She makes me tea, draws these romantic baths we share together at least once a month, gives me massages, carries me to bed when I fall asleep on the couch and she comforts me when I have a bad day at the hospital." A blush crossed the young waterbender's face. "And she is really generous in bed."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"I have she said she would try to make an effort, which she did. We went for a walk in the park and held hands. But she was just so tense. I just want people to know she loves me. Mainly you guys to give some sort of assurance that Lin and I are in a loving relationship."

"I see." Katara reached into the cupboard above her head and pulled out a brown paper bag. "These will help her relax. It will bring out her true emotions. She'll be like a drunk two year old. They can't lie to save themselves."

"What are they?" Katara opened the bag for Kya to peer inside and she immediately started laughing. "Let's do it."

* * *

Toph and Aang sat at the dinner table, breathing through their mouths to avoid the smell of the sea prunes from hitting their noses. "What did you do twinkle toes?" Toph muttered under her breath.

"I may have forgotten our anniversary." He whispered back. "You?"

"Didn't let her have the last word in an argument."

"Those sea prunes aren't going to eat themselves you know."

The two adults suppressed a groan as they put another prune in their mouths. The quiet nature of the meal was broken by Lin, who slammed her fist down on the table, opened her mouth and declared "Sea prunes are amazing! Did you know they share the same qualities as Tenzin? They both smell bad, they both don't have hair, they are both boring and they are both disgusting."

Everyone at the table, excluding an insulted airbender, looked at the officer in shock. Not sure whether they should laugh or ask if she was okay. "Umm, honey-"

"Kya! Oh lovely sweet Kya. You are nothing like a sea prune. For one thing, you can satisfy me in bed. Mum, you were right about people from the Water Tribes. They really are good at kissing."

"Huh, dinner and a show. Magic mushrooms or cactus juice?"

"I may have put a magic mushroom in one of her prunes."

"Kya, I like the way you think." Toph pushed her plate to the side and propped her feet up on the table. Seeing that the mother of this now free child wasn't in any rush to stop her daughter, everyone sat back and relaxed to see this unfold, although Tenzin left after being insulted for a third time.

"Aunt Katara. For the past year I wanted to apologise for this, I was the one who ate your prized Lettuce. Bumi dared me and even though I was nineteen I agreed to it. You don't have to worry about punishing me though. It apparently had parasites, which resulted in Kya having to look after me while I puked my guts out. Uncle Aang, I was the one that broke the earthen pillar to the gazebo resulting in it collapsing, but," the earthbender sat down and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, pulling her closer to her body, "I had help. It happened during our first kiss. I got over excited as it was getting heated. I needed something sturdy to prop your daughter up against so I could get better access," she leaned over to her sister, who was in stitches beside her, and nudged her in the side with an elbow, "if you know what I mean. And then the thing collapsed. You should have used a stronger material.

"Su! My dear little sister, it was I who killed your pet cat two years ago." Su stopped laughing, worried of what her murderous sister had done to her beloved cat who had supposedly ran away. "I was practicing with my cables in the backyard when I accidentally scared it out of the tree I was using as a sparring partner. Lets just say, it never saw the cable coming."

"Where, where did you bury Fluffy?" It was a question the young girl feared the answer to.

"Remember last week when I came over to spar and that slab of earth you threw at me landed in the bay?"

"No."

"Yep. That cat could fly. And you! Mother."

Toph sat up in anticipation. She was truly Excited for what her clearly drugged up daughter was about to admit. "Alright kid, what did you do?"

"Jack shit. Because I was always too scared to do what I always wanted to do."

"Which is?"

"This."

Toph braced herself as Lin quickly stood up and surprisingly wrapped her in a hug. "I love you mum. I really do. You are the best mother I could have ever asked for, even if you did cripple me emotionally."

She remained hugging her bewildered mother, hoping to get an 'I love you' back, but it never came.

"What about me?"

Lin removed herself from her mother to look at the man who had been like a father to her. "I preferred the wolf tail. Sorry."

She reclaimed her position next to Kya, and took her hands into her own. "Kya, I know I don't show public displays of affection like you want, so while I'm drugged up, by who I'm suspecting is by you or your mum, I just wanted to say and I hope I remember this come morning, I love you. I truly do. I love everything about you even your terrible singing in the shower and I have always wanted to do this." Lin let her face fall between her girlfriend's breasts and motorboated her before passing out.

* * *

Lin had her face buried in a pillow as she woke to a cold press being placed on the back of her neck. She turned her head to see her mother sitting on the edge of her bed. "Mum?"

"Morning badgermole. Sleep well?"

"I'd say yes if I knew how I got to bed... in my old room. What happened?"

"Well other than admitting you ate Katara's lettuce that she couldn't shut up about, destroying Aang's gazebo, killing that feral cat I allowed Su to have after months of begging, seriously I can't say thank you enough for that, calling Tenzin ugly and making fun of what he's like in bed, and telling Sokka you aren't a fan of his little hair knot thingy, not much."

There was one key thing that was missing from Toph's summary, and the most likely reason behind why she was not in her apartment. "Spirits, Kya? What did I say to Kya?"

"You expressed your love for her, and then preceded to motorboat her. Safe to say she doesn't want any public displays of affection any time soon. She isn't angry with you though. She's more amused than anything in my opinion."

"Then why am I here?"

"You're here because after you passed out, you woke up and went outside where you began to strip. Kya suggested that we let you enjoy yourself, claiming, and I quote 'she has a great body with a smackable ass that anyone would be lucky to see.' But I didn't want to arrest my daughter for public indecency and I'm the only one who has experience with people under the influence, so I bought you back here."

"Thanks I guess."

"No problem though I think I deserve a bit more than that. You threw up a lot." Toph brushed the hair off of Lin's sweaty forehead and gave her, her trademark smirk. "Thanks for the fun badgermole."

"You're welcome I guess."

Toph stood up and walked to the open doorway. "Oh, one last thing, I love you too Lin. I really do and sorry for crippling you emotionally."

Lin allowed herself to smile at finally getting what she wanted for the past twenty years, though it quickly disappeared when Su came to stand in her doorway with a scowl on her face. "He-ey Su."

"I hate you." With that little tid bit the teen walked off.

"Fuck."


	38. The author's note

**PEOPLE! i EMPLORE YOU TO GIVE ME PROMPTS! AS I'VE RUN OUT OF PROMPTS. still accepting Kyalin, Linumi and Linzin. hit me up :D now move on with your day**


	39. The caretaker

**woo hoo, 15 prompts. i am truly looking forward to writing them all and it appears i don't have an issue with any of them. With this one, I'm not sure it's what you wanted but it's the only thing that came to mind. Anyway, REad, REview and enjoy**

**Item: Caretaker**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: NazChick**

* * *

"Suyin, Suyin you need to wake up for me." Deciding that the metalbender wasn't going to wake up using this method, Kya drew her hand back and let it rip across Suyin's cheek.

"Ugh, everything hurts and now that includes my cheek." Suyin opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Kya standing before her. "He-ey Kya. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help the survivors from Kuvira's attacks."

"Right. Where's Lin?" Kya pointed to her left, where the Chief of police still hung from the platinum wall.

"Can you free yourself?"

"Give me a second." Bending her knees slightly, she put her feet flat on the wall and pushed off, prompting the metal around her arms and torso to come free. As gravity took hold, she soon found herself in the waterbender's arms and being lowered to the ground. "I'm going to wake up in the morning with one heck of a headache, aren't I?"

"From what I can tell, you have a concussion. If Lin hadn't attached you to the wall, you may have died."

"How did you know Lin did it?"

"Her arms are free. I put two and two together. Can you help me get her down?"

"Yeah, leave it to me." From her position on the ground, Su raised her left hand to pull the metal away, and then caught the metal around Lin's body with her right before putting her down next to her. "She doesn't look too good."

"No, she doesn't. She wasn't secured tightly enough, causing her body to move around. She's going to be very sore when she wakes up. Can you removed her armour for me?"

With the most care possible, Su slowly removed the armour from her sister's body, careful not to cause any more damage to the injuries that lied beneath. "How does she look?"

"Not too bad actually." Removing the water from her pouch, Kya placed it to Lin's side, causing the woman to bolt upright at the contact and call every piece of metal available, to her. "Lin! You're alright, you're safe!"

Trusting her better judgement, Lin took in her surroundings cautiously before dropping her guard. "Spirits. What did that wild child do?"

"You mean other than throw you half across the city?"

"Yeah, other than that."

"Well, her suit exploded an-" The waterbender was quickly interrupted by a huge gust of wind, followed by a bright light flooding her vision. It took a moment for her to regain her senses. "What the flameo was that?" She didn't get her answer, as the two sisters were already back on their shaky feet, with Lin back in her armour. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"To see what's going on. Kuvira is still out there and she needs to be apprehended."

Kya reached out and took hold of Lin's hand tightly, afraid to let it go. "You're both hurt. You need medical treatment. Please."

The Chief of police let out a sigh as she turned to face the waterbender. "Kya, we need to do this. I promise once we have Kuvira in cuffs, we'll come and find you. You have my word."

Kya watched as her lover let go of her hand to walk into the path of devastation with her sister.

* * *

"Can you stop fidgeting!? I'm not even touching you."

"It's not you, it's her and her hairy legs."

"Well unlike you, I had to spend a few weeks in a cell without access to a razor and shaving cream. Besides, it's cold and you're warm."

The older Beifong glared at her younger sibling who had a smug smirk on her face, that was begging for someone to remove it. "Why are you even in my bed? I have four other bedrooms."

"Because Lin," Kya pressed harshly against her girlfriend's injured ribs, to make sure she had her attention, "Wing and Wei are in one room, Opal is in another with a nasty concussion, Huan is very distraught from being away from his medium and Baatar Senior said he needed a room for peace and quiet because apparently you threw him over a chasm and he's still shaken up about it. Also because I know one of you will tell on the other if you do something wrong."

"Suyin and her bloody multiplying uterus. So if all the beds are taken, where are you going to sleep Kya?"

"With you two. It will be like we're kids again. Remember when we used to go camping and sleep in the same tent?"

Su lifted her head off of Lin's shoulder and sat up excitedly. "I remember those trips! They were fantastic, and then you two had to ruin them for me with your stupid raging hormones."

Kya shot her a smirk. "They're still raging. If you're worried, you can sleep in the middle."

"Deal."

Stripping down to her shorts and bindings, Kya climbed into bed. "By the way, you both have two hours to go until I clear you of your concussions. I hope you can keep each other awake."


	40. The ring

**WOOO some Linumi. i should at this point tell you that i write the stories in order from when they are submitted so there will be 4 more Linumi's after this one :D i have to say, i enjoyed writing this one. Kinda miss Linumi. Anyway, Read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: A ring**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: sindzero**

* * *

Lin lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. She had just pulled an eighteen-hour night shift and just made it home a few minutes ago in the late afternoon. She was finding herself in a rather peaceful sleep when something cold pressed itself against her bare back. Jolting awake, much to her annoyance, the metalbender rolled around to come face to face with her partner. "Why did you need to do that?"

"I wanted to show you something!"

"Bumi, inside voice." She let out a yawn as she nudged him lightly to lie on his back so she could cuddle up to his broad chest. "Now what cold thing did you want to show me?"

"This!"

"That's nice."

"Your eyes are closed."

At her boyfriend's defeated tone, Lin cracked open an eye, to see a ring on his finger. Not just any ring, a thick gold band, clearly made for a man. "That's some nice cold man jewellery you've got there. Now lets sleep."

"But it's only five o'clock. Besides, I got a ring for you too."

Once again Lin opened her eyes but this time she saw a simple thin gold band, with a generous diamond as the centrepiece. "Bumi, did these two rings happen to be a set?"

"Yeah! I wanted to get you a necklace, but the woman at the counter suggested that I should get the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with, a ring. She also said that if I were getting you one then I might as well get myself one. These two are complimentary pieces."

"That's because they are engagement rings."

"Wait what?"

"It's pretty much the equivalent of a betrothal necklace in Republic City."

Bumi sat in silence for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around the situation he had just gotten himself into. "Should I return them?"

"Up to you."

Taking the hand she had laying on his chest, into his own, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. "She did say I should give it to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Lin lazily lifted her head and placed a kiss on his lips, causing him to smile. "We're not getting married, right?"

"Spirits no! You hate parties and I hate Tenzin telling me how traditions are meant to be done. Plus, he would also want to officiate which means really boring speeches and I don't think either of us is willing to sit through those. And then we have to watch everyone get drunk while we barely manage to get a moment to ourselves because people will want to congratulate us constantly."

"Thank the spirits. I love you Bumi."

"Love you too Linny." Wrapping his arms around her form, Bumi managed to pull her in closer before drifting off to sleep.


	41. The computer

**Hahahaha! had so much fun with this one. hope you guys enjoy reading it. Read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Computer (AU)**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Sindzero**

* * *

"Hey, it says here, I can grow my penis twice its length. That could benefit both of us."

"No! Don't click that, it's a virus!" Lin practically shouted from behind her desk.

"Linny, I think I know how to use a computer." Deciding to go against his girlfriend's command, Bumi clicked the little box and the screen went blue. "Hey, it's the same colour as Tenzin's face when he gets angry. How do I get the card game back?"

"Bumi, that's the blue screen of death."

"_And_ is that a bad thing?"

"What do you think?"

Closing his laptop Bumi walked around her desk and nudged her lightly. "What do you want now?"

"Can I use your computer? Only to check a few emails."

"No."

"Please?"

"Well seeing as how you asked nicely, no."

Bumi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat and resined himself to the office couch. A few minutes passed, when one of Lin's subordinates knocked on her door. "Enter."

"Chief, the press conference is waiting for you downstairs."

"Right, let's go." Just as she was about to leave her office, she turned, pointed a finger at Bumi and glared. "Touch my computer and there will be no point to make your penis larger."

"Yes Chief." As soon as the office door was closed, the wild man leapt to his feet and practically ran to the computer. "Damnit. Has a stupid password. I love Bumi. Nope. Princess Lin. Ugh, she loved calling herself that when we were kids. Oh, I know. Guest." The windows tone played as the desktop on the screen loaded. "Spirits, you can't be serious." Opening his email… his only email, total of his email, one, a serious look found itself upon his face. "Spirits! There's a man in the Earth Kingdom that needs my help. Not just any man, a prince. But I don't have a million Yuans. I'll just forward this to Lin. She has a few million Yuans lying around." A pop up in the top right hand corner appeared, gaining Bumi's attention quickly. "Huh, Facebook. _Socialise with friends on the Internet_. Sure, why not!"

* * *

Three hours, that's how long the esteemed Chief of police had been at this conference and the press were still asking questions. How many questions could one have about a simple robbery? "Chief! Is it true you have a mole on your left bum cheek?"

That woke Lin right up. _How did this go from a discussion about a recent crime, to something involving my ass? Better yet, how did they even know about the mole? _"I don't know how to answer that." _Could have been Su having fun. I would blame mother if she could use technology._

"Chief Beifong! Is it true you made out with Master Tenzin when you were eighteen and were fined by your mother for public indecency?"

"I uh-"

"Chief! Can you please explain this photo of you asleep, in where you appear undressed, in a disorderly manner under a blanket lying on top of a very hairy and muscular man, with the quote 'amazing night activities with a very sexy metalbender Police Chief who knows how to use her cables in all the right ways'."

Lin let out a growl. "No comment!" Standing up quickly, the metalbender ran upstairs, beating the elevator and entered her office to tackle the man at the helm of her computer to the ground. "I am going to kill you!"


	42. The snowman

**Had no idea where i was going with this, but glad it went this way. Anyway, REad, review and enjoy**

**Item: Snowman**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Sindzero  
**

* * *

"It's a winter wonderland this morning in Republic City. With snow falls of up to twenty centimetres across the city. The sun is shining, begging for families and kids to go outside and play. This has been Shiro Shinobi, signing off to go spend time with my kids."

"Hear that Linny? It's a snow day and you know how much I love snow."

Lin let out a sigh as she rolled over in bed and cuddled up to her burly man. "I know, but think about what we can do today? In bed, without anyone to annoy us." A baby's cries were heard throughout the family home, causing Lin to groan. "I jinxed us. Didn't I?"

"Sure did. Come on. It's Hakoda's first winter that he can actually spend in the snow." Bumi placed a kiss on her forehead, and then flung the blankets off himself and Lin so they could get ready. "I'll go get Hakoda dressed and fed, then we can go outside."

Once he was out of the bedroom, Lin pulled the blankets back over her and tried to go back to sleep. "I hate winter."

"No you don't!"

* * *

Lin sat on an erected piece of earth, bouncing Hakoda on her knee, while she watched as her husband played in the snow. "What are you doing Bumi?"

"Making a snow angel. Hakoda will love it." The wild man waved his arms and spread his legs back and forth rapidly until he was satisfied that he made a decent effort. "Now I shall stand up and you will be envious of my amazing snow art."

Lin watched as her husband moved away from his impression in the snow and burst out laughing when a blob was revealed. "Amazing art Bumi. Is it abstract?"

"I used to be so much better at them."

"Hate to tell you, but you never were. I'm going inside, it's too cold out here for me."

"Can Hakoda and I stay out here?" Bumi pleaded, with a small smile.

"I'm not your mother."

"No, but you are his."

Lin pecked him on the lips and passed their son to him. "Don't stay out too late. Lunch will be ready soon."

* * *

Lin was putting the finishing touches on hers and Bumi's sandwich, when her husband came running into the kitchen panting, with a confused Hakoda in his arms. "Outside. Now. Please."

"Bumi, breath. Good, now what's so important I need to go outside?"

"Hakoda and I built a family of snowmen that resemble our family."

"If it's abstract art, I'm going to have to pass."

"Please just come?"

"Fine." Lin followed her husband outside, slowly just to annoy him. Spotting the snowmen, the metalbender couldn't help but stare at the one she was modelled over and not for the reasons one may think. "My breasts are not that big."

"Well, not anymore but when you were pregnant they were that size."

"How do you even remember that?"

Bumi walked up to the snow-Lin and cupped the icy breasts in his hands. "Yeah, they were definitely that big."

"Unbelievable. I notice that you gave yourself some enhancements too."

"Sure did."

Lin walked up to Snow-Bumi, and removed majority of the snow until there was little left. "Much better?"

"What did you do?!"

"I removed them, just like I did with yours."


	43. The snow cone

**Hope this is to your liking. Read review and enjoy**

**Item: Snow cone**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Sindzero**

* * *

"Spirits, it's so hot and I think I'm going to burn."

Bumi reached into the basket they brought with them to the beach and pulled out a tube of sunscreen before slathering it into his girlfriends back. "I could find something cold for us to eat inside, and then bring them out here."

"That sounds fantastic." Lin laid down on her back and flopped her arm over her face in hopes of protecting her from the sun, when she felt something cold on her stomach and her boyfriend's hands on her again. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

"You know they're my favourite feature of your body. And it's not every day that I can spend days looking at them, touching them, kissing them."

Just as he was about to lean down and nip the toned muscle under his hands, when he felt Lin push his head away. "Food first, and then you can do that."

Quickly jumping to his feet, Bumi ran into his family home, where he found Kya lying on the couch sweating it out. "Hey Kya?"

"What do you want Bumi?"

"I was wondering if you would make Lin and I some snow cones."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Me grovelling at your feet?" Bumi dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please! I'm only here for a couple more weeks until I ship out again. Please allow me to make the love of my life happy."

"Fine." Kya stood up and entered the kitchen where she proceeded to pull out the stash of cups and syrup her mother kept in the cupboards for occasions just like these. "What flavour?"

"I'll have orange, think Lin wants lime."

Kya turned on the tap and waterbended it frozen once it was in the cup before adding the syrup. "There, anything else?"

"Nope." Taking the snow cones from her, Bumi quickly ran back outside to his girlfriend. "A frozen treat for my hot girlfriend."

Lin sat up and gratefully took the cone from him. "Thank you. This looks refreshing."

"Sure is." Just as Bumi was about to lick his snow cone, a wave washed over him and back into the sea, leaving only him drenched and taking the cone with it. "What the heck was that?"

"Next time, say thank you!"

Bumi wiped the water out of his eyes, to see his sister standing on the shore with her hands on her hips. "Kya?"

"Thanks for the snow cone Kya."

"You're welcome Lin. Now you have a nice day."

"Hey Lin?"

"Yes Bumi?"

"How is that snow cone?"

"Fantastic."


	44. The wedding cake

**next chapter, Kyalin. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Wedding cake**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: Sindzero**

* * *

Lin Beifong was currently panting heavily as her ex's brother pushed her up against his bedroom wall and began kissing her neck, leaving small love bites that would be hard to cover up come morning. "Nhh, Bumi."

"Mm yeah?" He mumbled between kisses as he undid her belt.

"We haven't eaten yet and if we plan on continuing this, we need energy."

Bumi pulled away to nuzzle her cheek lightly. "Leave it to the Chief of police to worry about nutrition. So, something high in sugar?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, you stay here and I'll be right back. I think I can find some varricakes, it is Varrick's wedding afterall."

Getting her breathing under control, Lin took of her jacket and laid it on the desk chair. She wondered around the room, looking over the various items Bumi had in his possession, but soon grew bored and still felt relatively warm from the earlier events, so she removed her top, then her bindings, shoes, pants, undies, and finally socks, leaving her completely nude. She then positioned herself on the bed, in what she hoped would be a seductive pose, just in time for Bumi to enter the room.

"I have ca- you're naked."

"And you're wearing too many clothes." Bumi sat down on the bed and attempted to kiss her, only to have a firm hand press against his chest, stopping him. "Food first." She took the slice of cake into her hand and began to eat it. "This is pretty good. I had no idea they cut the cake."

Just as she said that, she could hear a woman yell in a shrill voice – "Somebody stole a piece of the cake!"

Lin looked at Bumi with wide eyes. "You didn't?"

"I most certainly did. They were taking way too long. It's already midnight."

"You're going to get bad karma."

Bumi looked her body over slowly and shot her a smirk. "I think my Karama is pretty good."


	45. The chains

**Lin is around 28. Kya, 32. feel like I should start putting their ages in the A/N. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Chains**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: ****AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

Kya's head ached as she opened her eyes and was met with darkness. The waterbender tried to sit up from her position on the ground, but found that she couldn't. It all became clear why, when she could hear the familiar sound of chains, rattling against her wrists and feet. Her breathing was hard and heavy, most likely from a broken rib. She tried to recall how she got in this situation, but was so far coming up empty. Feeling defeated and tired, Kya settled her head on the concrete and closed her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the familiar sound of metal boots making contact with the ground.

"Move in and spread out!"

_Lin, spirits I've never felt more relieved. _Without opening her eyes, Kya attempted to call out for her loved one_, _but her mouth was too dry to produce a sound.

"Chief! Over here." If the waterbender could smile at hearing Saikhan's voice, she would. The Captain put two fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. "She's still alive."

Chief Beifong came to kneel by Kya but was too frightened to touch her. "The chains are platinum, get me a plasma cutter from the back of the squad truck." Waiting for her second in command to leave, Lin gingerly brushed back Kya's hair to get a better look at her face. "Kya, honey, can you hear me?"

All she got was a wheeze in response.

"Officer Song! I need your canteen."

"Yes Chief."

Unscrewing the top, Lin lifted Kya's head slightly and poured the refreshing liquid into her mouth. "Thank y-you." Her voice was shaky and racked with emotion.

"Are you in pain?"

"No, just tired. Breathing is, hard."

"Alright. You just sit tight. I'll have you out of here and with Katara in a few minutes."

"Chief, I've got it." Her captain entered the room, followed by a few officers carrying equipment and surprisingly, Katara.

"I told you no civilians."

"She insisted. We couldn't stop her."

"Fine. Clear the room. I want the press pushed back and have an ambulance ready for transport to the hospital."

Her officers gave her a salute and then filled out of the room.

Grabbing some bandages, Lin wrapped them around Kya's wrists and ankles until there was no room, then handed Katara a visor. "Kya, keep your eyes closed. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Katara, use your water to freeze the cuffs. I don't want her burned."

The older woman gave her a nod and put on her visor and froze the cuffs with the water in her skins.

Lin put on hers and then used her bending to start the generator. It was a slow process, but they managed to get the chains off. "We can't get a stretcher in here. The site is structurally unsound and the doorways are too narrow to begin with. I'm going to have to carry her out."

"Just be careful Lin. She's already been through _so_ much."

Attempting to take Kya into her arms, the metalbender stumbled back as the injured woman screamed out in pain. "Ribs. R-ribs."

"Sorry, sorry." Using some quick thinking, Lin removed her armour and carefully put Kya in it, before taking her into her arms, this time without any issues.

When they made it outside, the familiar clicks of cameras could be heard, but they were thankfully too far away to get a clear shot. Kya opened her eyes and was greeted by Lin's stone hard face with the stars and moon in the background. "So much for, my knight, in shining armour."

Lin gazed down at her and smiled. "I'm afraid you can't keep it. Saikhan."

"Yes Chief?"

"Good work tonight. To all of you."

"No problem Chief, I'll take care of the report on this one."

Lin gave him a curt nod as she walked into the back of the ambulance and placed Kya down on the bed, Katara right behind her. The vehicle started up and they were soon on their way.

Kya looked around and smiled when she saw her mother. "Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie. You got yourself into a terrible spot tonight."

"I, know."

"What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to, help. I thought I could, help." She searched desperately for Lin's hand and quickly found it. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she looked at the two people she loved the most in the world. "I'm so sorry, Lin. I didn't mean, too. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe and those men won't hurt you or anyone else."

"Wha- what happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Lin."

Even though she was heavily injured, her tone still made Lin sweat. "They resisted and attacked."

She didn't need to say anything else for Kya to understand.

"Lin, can you remove your armour? I'd like to assess the damage"

"No problem." The rest of the ride to the hospital was rather quiet and all three women were thankful for it.

* * *

"Got any fives?"

"Go elephant koi."

It had been five days since the incident involving Kya being chained up and the waterbender was healing nicely in her own home with Lin looking after her. "It's nine. Time to change your bandage." Kya sat up in bed and raised her arms slightly to allow Lin access. "You know, it's kinda nice that I'm not the one in bed this time."

"I'm glad something positive came out of this." Kya laughed lightly and dropped her arms after Lin was done with the bandage. "I think it's time for bed."

"I think you're right." Putting the cards away, Lin climbed into bed and allowed Kya to snuggle up to her.

"You know, I finally know what you feel like after the amount of times you've injured yourself. I don't blame you for trying to escape."

"Yeah, it's pretty boring, huh?"

"Mm. Hey Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone for me."

Lin stiffened but quickly forced herself to relax. "It's fine. I'd do anything for you."

"I love you Lin."

"I love you too." She placed a kiss on top of Kya's head, and the two women soon fell asleep.


	46. The suitcase

**been a while since i've written Linzin. hope this is okay. REad, review and enjoy**

**Item: Suitcase**

**Pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: ****AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

Katara was slightly startled when she opened the front door to see a ten-year-old Lin Beifong, holding her suitcase in her hands, with a large smile on her face. "Lin? What are you doing here?"

"Moving in with Tenzin aunty Katara."

The sentence completely baffled the waterbender, yet she couldn't help but be amused by the statement. "Does your mother know you are here? It's nearly dinner time."

"She's at work." The little girl walked passed her aunt, leaving her to follow as she made her way to Tenzin's bedroom where she proceeded to unpack her suitcase.

Katara struggled not to laugh when the suitcase was opened to reveal a stuffed badgermole, pyjamas and a toothbrush. _At least she cares about her oral hygiene. _"Do you need help unpacking sweetie?"

"No thank you."

Taking a step back, Lin observed the room around her and smiled, happy with how her stuffed badgermole looked next to Tenzin's stuffed bison on his bed.

"Would you like to have dinner?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

"I'm serious Toph. Lin showed up on my door step with a suitcase claiming that Tenzin asked her to move in."

"_I'm sorry Sugar Queen. It's just really funny. You made my day with this phone call. With Su at a sleep over and Lin over at yours, I actually might have a night to myself for the first time since Su was conceived."_

One thought ran through the waterbender's mind, _another Beifong!_ "Toph, as soon as you finish work, you are coming here and taking your daughter home. No arguments!" And with that she hung up the phone to rejoin the dinner where Lin and Tenzin were holding hands, while Kya and Aang gave each other knowing glances.

"So Tenzin, how much do you love Lin?"

"I love her a lot dad. She's my forever girl."

Kya fell over laughing at her little brother, as he quoted their father. "Gosh, only ten years old and you've already taken her off the market. When are you two getting married?"

"Next autumn."

Lin frowned. "We're not getting married."

"We're not?"

"No. My mummy doesn't need to be married, so I don't need to be married."

"But my mummy and daddy are, so I need to get married."

Lin stood up with a huff and stomped her foot on the ground. "I don't want to! We're through!" Then walk off towards his bedroom, with him running after her.

"Mum, dad, I think we just saw a preview of the future."

Katara nodded her head in agreement. "Either that or what happens when an earthbender dates an airbender."


	47. The whoopee cushion

**i wish i could have made this more romantic, but this is all that came to mind. Read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Whoopee cushion**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

"Bumi, I don't know about this. A whoopee cushion on her chair just seems childish."

"Kai my young friend, never underestimate the simplicity of the whoopee cushion. It is disgustingly loud, funny and in it's own way, elegant. Besides, I need a win. I keep falling for her pranks and she just sidesteps mine. This is perfect pay back."

"Then why am I here?"

"To be my lookout and in case I need a witness."

Kai went to the open office door and watched for any officer coming their way, discretely. "Oh no. Bumi, we gotta go. Beifong is on her way."

"Alright, it's all set. Time to fly the coup."

The two airbenders left the office via the window but peered in to watch the metalbender set off their trap. Though, their bright smiles soon turned into white slates when they saw Fire Lord Izumi, followed by President Raiko, Zuko and Chief Beifong enter the room. "_Bumi?_"

"Oh crap. Fly! Fly away!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, there are only three seats in my office. Izumi, you can take my seat, I'll stand"

"Thank you Lin." Lifting up her robes slightly, Izumi proceeded to sit down, only for a loud sound to erupt throughout the office. No one opened their mouth's to say anything about the sound, as Izumi reached for something under her backside and pulled it out. "A whoopee cushion? Spirits Lin, you just couldn't let Bumi win one, could you?"

Raiko sat, completely confused as the three people talked with complete disregard for titles.

"You know I will never let him win. I don't even let him top. I learnt that one from you."

"So what have you done, for Bumi to resort to this?" Zuko was desperate to get off the topic Lin was currently on track to start with his daughter.

"Launched him into the bay, drank all of Tenzin's favourite lychee juice and blamed it on Bumi, got Korra drunk and blamed it on Bumi. Just basically doing things I would never do and blamed it on him."

"And what did he do to start this prank war?"

"_Please_, this doesn't even deserve to be called a war. It's too one sided. He told Suyin I was pregnant. I'm not, but that didn't stop her. I was completely clueless. She was extremely annoying and she managed to rope my mother into coming into town. I found the whole notion of me being pregnant ridiculous. I'm fifty three for spirits sake."

Izumi let out a small chuckle. "Have you got payback in mind?"

"No Bumi time for a month will do it. So shall we get back to the crux of this meeting?"


	48. The badge

**i wish i could do more, but i got home late and am bloody tired. read, review and enjoy, i'm gonna go smash my face in with a pillow. oh, and now accepting prompts for sibling relationships between Lin and Su thanks to a request :D**

**Item: Badge**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Guest**

* * *

Korra stood on the porch of Kya's and Lin's home, trying to peer in through the window to see if one of the women were home, as she was called to come over earlier, when the door quickly opened and Kya pulled her in.

"Woah! Are you okay Kya? You were really frantic on the phone."

"I need your help."

Noticing her fellow waterbender wasn't in the mood for small talk, Korra decided to get down to business. "What's wrong?"

"I ruined Lin's armour!"

"You did what?! Wait, where is Chief crankypants?"

"She's out shopping with Su. So we have six hours." Kya led Korra out to the backyard, where a tub of water sat steaming away, with Lin's armour lying in the grass, completely warped, with the badge pitch black, "You think you can bend it back into shape?"

"Yeah, no problem." Taking a seat on the grass, Korra pulled the armour into her lap and got to work fixing it. "What did you actually do to it?"

"I thought I'd be nice and polish it for her, but I noticed it had a lot of blood, dirt and ash on it, so it needed to be washed. I freaked out when a bird flew at me and it caused me to freeze the tub with the armour in it, then I turned it into hot water and it caused it to become malleable."

"And the badge?"

"I spilled the polish on it! I can't get it off!"

Korra placed the repaired armour back on the ground and took off the badge. "I think Asami can make a new one. Naga's sitting outside if you want to go as-"

The avatar didn't get a chance to finish as Kya was already shoving her out the door and onto the polar bear dog, before jumping on behind her.

* * *

Kya was lying in bed, reading a book, when Lin finally stumbled into the bedroom with a tired look on her face. "How was shopping sweetie?"

"Boring. I don't even know why I agreed to it."

"Did you buy anything?"

Lin held up a tiny bag. "She made me buy lingerie."

This peaked Kya's interest. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think I will wear it anytime soon though."

Peak, lost.

Lin opened her closet and stopped. "Someone has touched my uniform." She took off the badge and threw it on the bed in front of Kya. "Something you want to tell me?"

The waterbender looked away nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The badge is silver Kya. Mine is gold. In colour anyway. And my armour is a tad smaller than my torso."

Kya let out a defeated sigh. "I wanted to wash your armour but I warped the metal. I thought Korra could fix it. And I spilled polish on your badge so I had Asami make a new one."

Lin let out a chuckle and crawled into bed, pulling Kya close. "There is such a thing as polish remover."

Kya relaxed into her partner's arms, feeling free of the guilt that flowed through her body. "Thank the spirits. So, lingerie?"

"No Kya.


	49. The accident

**i hope this is what you had in mind. Thank you to all those who have reviewed :) means a lot. anyway, Read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Accident**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: annonymous**

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Lin Beifong was currently pumping furiously at her girlfriend's chest in an attempt to get the blood flowing through her veins again, all while having cold water drip from her body. "Come on Kya! Breath!"

"Lin! I'm so sorr-"

"Back off Tenzin!" Lin continued pumping away, until she saw Kya's mouth open and the contents of her stomach and lungs began to exit, prompting Lin to turn her on her side so she wouldn't choke. "Good girl Kya, let it all out. Can you hear me?" There was subtle movement from the waterbender, so Lin took Kya's hand into her own and held it lightly. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." It was weak, but enough for Lin to know she was alive.

"Kya!" Lin looked up to see Korra running towards them. "What happened to her?"

"Tenzin put Oogi into a roll without warning. She wasn't able to grab hold of the saddle in time. I think she hit her head on the sea floor." She gestured to the blood coming from the wound on her girlfriend's head. "I went in after her and managed to get her back to shore."

Korra noticed the lack of Lin's armour, most likely at the bottom of the ocean. "Let's get her inside."

Lin lifted Kya into her arms and led Korra into their bedroom on Air Temple Island. "What can you do for her?"

"Not much. I can heal the wound no problem but she will take her sweet time waking up." It took Korra five minutes to heal the wound and take the left over water from Kya's lungs. "You want some help drying off there chief?"

"Yes, thank you."

Once she collected the water from Lin, she threw it out the window. "I'll see if I can make some soup or something."

"Thanks Korra."

"You're welcome."

Lin took a seat next on the bed and waited for Kya to wake up, which thankfully wasn't too long. "Gonna kill, Tenzin."

Lin let out a soft chuckle. "I think I already called that honour. I'm glad you're okay Kya."

"Me too. Me too." She let out a sigh and allowed her body to sink further into the bed, if that were even possible. "Lin, I'm really tired, and it's starting to get cold"

Taking the hint, Lin climbed into bed behind her. "Can we at least agree the earth is a lot safer than up in the clouds."

A smile graced Kya's lips. "Yes, but the air is still freeing."


	50. The ask

**i had a lot of fun writing this. also, i don't suggest actually doing this in real life. the woman will most likely kick you in the genitals regardless of your gender. Anyway, read, reiew and enjoy**

**Item: Ask**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: anonymous**

* * *

"Hey Beifong, go out with me. Go out with me? Hey you, go out with me!" Bumi threw his hands up in the air with a yell and flopped onto his bed. "Why are girls so hard?"

"We're not hard kid, you just don't know how to talk to 'Beifong'."

Bumi shot up to see Toph standing in the doorway of his room. "Uh, aunt Toph, I didn't see you there."

"Clearly. So, you have the hots for my daughter huh?" She couldn't see the blush on his face, but she could feel his heart racing. "Pfft, she will eat you alive."

"Gee, thanks. Come on, help me out aunt Toph. Do you really want Tenzin as a son in law. Or would you prefer a fun, loveable guy like me?"

"Yeah? A fun loveable guy like you? I guess it couldn't hurt. At least your kids will be a lot more fun than if they were Tenzin's. Alright, you got yourself a deal."

Toph came into the room and pulled him off the bed. "Stand up straight. Your posture is weak. My daughter likes strong men that can take care of themselves. "

"Hey! I'm strong." Bumi flexed his muscles, in an impressive show that didn't once faze Toph. "And I can take care of myself."

"Bumi, you got your hand stuck in a jar just last week."

The wild man frowned. "Okay, so I've got muscle going for me. So how should I ask her out?"

"You don't. She asks you… well not so much ask, as tells you you're going on a date."

"Wait, what?"

"Trust me Bumi. This will work."

* * *

Bumi found Lin walking in the courtyard, with Tenzin approaching quickly. _Crap, he's about to make his move. I've got to act now. _Quickly marching towards her, Bumi wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. She tried to push away but he just tightened his grip on her, and forced his tongue into her mouth. He was practically trying to show her what he could offer her, with a kiss. He inwardly sighed in relief when she relaxed and returned the kiss.

Breaking apart gasping, Bumi looked down at her with a hopeful smile. "Okay. Tomorrow night at seven, at Zuko's statue."

Bumi let out a whoop and ran off to tell Toph the great news.

"Lin! What is the meaning of this?!"

The metalbender turned to face Tenzin and shrugged. "He wanted to go out on a date."


	51. The space sword

**Have to say, i enjoyed writing this, but reading back over it, it feels to robotic. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Space Sword**

**pairing: Linzin**

**Prompt by: ****Arkepelago**

* * *

"Lin, it's been forty years. If they hadn't found it in that time, what makes you think we can?"

"Because they were looking in the wrong spot." Lin continued to lead the way, when her foot caught on a tree branch and she began to fall forward. A hand found itself around her arm and pulled her back. She hit something firm and warm. Looking up, she saw Tenzin's greyish blue eyes staring down into her own. "Umm, thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

He let go of her arm after a moment of awkwardness and they continued on their journey. "You know Lin, you still didn't tell me why you want to find it. Sokka spent years looking for his 'space sword' and he gave up on it. Shouldn't we just let it go?"

"Look, if I don't find it, no one gets hurt, if I do he will be extremely happy and it will make his birthday. Besides, are you not enjoying spending time with me?"

"Well I can't say staring at your backside isn't fun, but it's hot and we could be swimming and rubbing lotion on each other."

Lin just smirked and continued walking. They walked for a couple more hours until they came to a small lake that looked extremely inviting. "Alright, compromise. Thirty minute dip and then we start looking again."

Lin started stripping down, paying no mind to Tenzin who was just staring, and then walked slowly into the clear water. "You know, I'm completely naked and you're still clothed."

Tenzin smirked and began to take off his shirt. "Well, when I have a beautiful woman standing in front of me, I can't help but stare." Finally undressed. Tenzin sauntered over to the shore, showing off his body to his girlfriend, when he tripped and fell with a splash. He resurfaced to Lin's sweet laughter and couldn't help but join in.

"You are such a dag Tez."

"You love it. It's pretty shallow, my feet can actually touch the bottom."

"Good." Lin swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Much better."

Tenzin put his hands under Lin's legs and secured them around his waist and then settled his hands on her backside. "Now, it's better."

They slowly leaned into each other, meeting in a slow passionate kiss. Tenzin was so caught up in the moment, that he didn't realize he was moving until his foot made contact with something hard. He pulled back from Lin's lips, much to her disappointment. "There is something at the bottom. It's hard."

"You bet it is."

"Not what I meant."

"Oh." Pulling away from Tenzin, Lin flexed her hands to the bottom of the lake until she felt a connection with the object. It surfaced, revealing the black shimmer of a long, sharp blade. "Spirits, we found it."

"And to think, all we had to do was skinny dip."

Lin shot him a smirk and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's not tell Sokka about that."


	52. The bandage

**Whoop! hope you like this one. i think this is my second favourite out of the 50+ i've written. Anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Bandage**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: TheGreatUniter**

* * *

"Come on Lin. I passed with flying colours, not even _you_ can deny me this."

Lin reluctantly reached into her desk and pulled out a badge. She held it in her hands, feeling the weight of it. It was similar to the weight in her chest as she finally handed it over to Kya. "Please, reconsider."

"No can do Chief." Kya let out a sigh at the look on her girlfriend's face when she called her Chief. "Hey Lin?" The metalbender didn't look up, choosing instead to stare at her desk. Kya stood up and walked around the desk to place her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Thank you Lin, for allowing me to do this." Standing back up, the waterbender left, ready for her first day on the job as part of the Joint Operations Task Force between waterbenders and metalbenders.

"I wish I hadn't."

* * *

"Alright, to reduce street damages against the Agni Kai, the council has allowed this task force to form that combines metalbenders and waterbenders. Metalbenders are to subdue the members, waterbenders are to defend from any attacks with fire. Understood?"

A resounding 'yes Chief' was heard from all the officers in he room.

"Good. The way this works is in pair of twos. You will watch each other's backs at all times and help each other when asked. Saikhan, you're with the rookie."

Saikhan gave her a firm nod, understanding that she was putting her significant other's life in his hands.

"We have word that the Agni Kai are planning to deal drugs, that are predicated to hit the streets tomorrow. Let's move out."

* * *

The night sky was eerily quiet as the police air ship came to hover above their drop zone. Pulling the lever, the hatch opened and the metalbenders grabbed their partners for a quick decent, slowed by the cables attached to the hull of the ship. The benders were met with a wall of triad members, and they, in turn, were met with the efficiency of the Joint Task Force.

Water met with fire, creating a thick layer of steam. A disadvantage for metalbenders, who were clad in heavy metal where no fresh air could come in contact with their skin, but the firebenders and waterbenders seemed to thrive in the humidity.

Lin watched from the corner of her eye as Kya battered away a firebender's attacks, while Saikhan got in position to secure the triad members hands. She let out a breath when they succeeded and returned her focus to the battlefield. Then it happened, a crackle in the air. Something they were all familiar with. Any cop that had been around long enough, knew to run for cover. Lin looked around, desperate to find a certain waterbender, when she saw a blue flash mixing with the hot steam. Another, and another. He was warming up and the Chief of police began to worry.

"Dissipate the steam!" The waterbenders quickly bent the gas state of water away, revealing a lightning bender, targeting an unaware waterbender. He was ready to pull the trigger and end the young woman's life, so in an effort to save her, Lin flung her armour in front of the attack, just in time to see it explode into metal shards.

Kya looked in the direction of where the armour came from, to see a wide-eyed Chief of police, in her white tank top that was slowly being stained red.

Lin stared down at the protrusion and attempted to pull it out, only to have Saikhan come up behind her to stay her hand.

"Better have a medic check you out before you make it worse. Lay down and take a breather, the situation has been subdued." He helped her lay down, careful not to jolt the metal plunged into her side. "Rookie! We need some medical treatment over here!"

"Uh, yes, right away Captain!" Kya quickly ran to the location of the fallen police Chief, and pulled out a bandage from the pocket on her waist. "Li- I mean Chief, I need to pull this out. Would you like something to bite on?"

"Please," Kya looked up at Saikhan as he continued, "this isn't the first time Beifong has been embedded by her own armour, and this isn't nearly as bad as last week either."

_Last week? I didn't notice any new scars._ Kya gave Lin a look that said 'we'll be talking about this when we get home'. "Well then, if this is nothing new, I guess I'll just-" Kya took hold of the metal and pulled it out harshly, "pull it out."

Lin struggled to keep in the scream that wanted to come out at the rough treatment of her wound. "Wh-why thank you, of-officer."

"You're welcome, Chief."

Saikhan watched the women before him and suddenly felt awkward at having witnessed what he saw.

Kya healed the wound to the best of her abilities, then bandaged it up. "It's too deep for me to heal in one go, so this will have to hold for now. Excuse me, Captain, what time is it?"

Saikhan reached into his waist pocket to look at his pocket watch. "Just after twelve."

"Good, I'm off the clock." Clearing her throat, Kya looked down at her partner and glared. "Lin Beifong! How dare you not tell me about your past injuries! No! How dare you hide them from me! I am your girlfriend and we are meant to tell each other everything!"

Lin looked around, desperately hoping someone would come to her aid at the berating of her girlfriend. "I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry? You're sorry! My ass you're sorry!"

This was going to be one long night for Chief of police, Lin Beifong.


	53. The music box

**Welp, this only took 30 minutes. hope you like. Anyway, read, review and enjoy and to all guests who have reviewed, thank you.**

**Item: Music box**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: kryptonite bezedrine**

* * *

Lin and Kya sat at the dining table of the Beifong family home, quietly eating their meals. It was a quiet affair but held a relaxed aura. "I have to say Lin, you did a pretty good job making dinner. I think this is the best anniversary present yet."

Lin let out a small laugh. "Thank you, but this is our first anniversary, so I think you're setting the bar pretty low."

Kya shrugged and put down her knife and fork before picking up her wine glass. "I'm not sure if it's needed or not." Reaching into her pocket, Kya pulled out a long rectangular box and passed it to her girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Taking the box into her hands, she opened it and let out an involuntary gasp. "Spirits Kya, how did you afford this?"

"I picked up some shifts in the clinic. Well worth it if you ask me." Kya stood up and walked behind Lin. "Want me to put it on for you?" Wordlessly taking the necklace into her hands, she gingerly put the piece around her girlfriend's neck, lightly brushing the silver flying bore with an emerald for the eye piece as she did so. "I noticed you don't have a necklace, so I bought one for you. What do you think?"

Lin turned around and gave Kya a smile. "I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you. I actually got something for you too." Getting up from the table, she moved to the cupboard and pulled out a large box with a bow on top, then handed it to Kya, smiling as she watched her open it.

Quickly tearing the lid off, the waterbender reached into the box and pulled out a relatively heavy item. "Spirits. I thought my present was expensive, but this."

"I actually made this. Took some time but I think I did a relatively good job."

The older woman ran a hand over the delicate artwork of the box, and then opened it to hear a soft melody. "Wow. Did you make the music component too?"

"I did. That took me the longest. I, in fact, wrote the music. Took me a month but it was worth it."

Kya leaned up to kiss Lin, but the door opening and closing interrupted them. "I thought you said they were going to Gaoling."

"That's what they told me."

"Lin! We're back from little Gaoling!"

Both women resisted the urge to slap their palms to their foreheads.

"Su, she's in the kitchen, no need to yell." Her mother and sister rounded the corner, holding a couple of plastic containers. "Hey Kya, I hope my daughter has treated you like a lady."

"She has been wonderful aunt Toph. She made this for me."

Toph put down the containers and took the music box into her hands. She ummed and ahhed a few times, then listened to the melody. "It's out of tune. Not a bad effort though."

"Gee, thanks mum."

"You're welcome. Su and I actually got you two kids a present for your special occasion."

The young earthbender handed an envelope to Kya, with a cheeky grin on her face. "A hotel reservation?"

"You guys aren't as quiet as you think."

A blush formed on Kya and Lin's cheeks, both embarrassed that the two Beifong's had heard them, multiple times. "Thank you Su, they won't go to waste."

Toph punched them both in the arm with her trademark grin on her face. "Make sure you wear protection!"

"Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"We need our own place."


	54. The seatbelt

**stupid fanfic was down, so i am going to make up for the couple day i wasn't able to upload. i got this drom the laws in my country. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Seatbelt**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: UnicornSky 31186**

* * *

"Kya, can you please just wear the seatbelt?"

"I can't Lin. It hurts my boobs and my neck. Just keep driving." Lin continued to drive, despite her passenger breaking the law and to make the situation better, blue and red lights flashed in the rear view mirror. "I hate you." Lin pulled over and waited in agitation for the police officer to get out of his car. "Shit."

"What?"

"It's Mako." Lin turned in her seat and gave Kya smug smile. "You're in trouble."

"I haven't gotten a ticket in the past and I'm not going to start today. Just relax and be quiet."

Mako tapped on the driver's side window, and waited for it to be rolled down before tilting his aviators. "Do you know why I pulled you ov- Chief?!"

Kya leaned over Lin's body, placed an obvious hand on the inside of her thigh, so that Mako had a good view of her ample cleavage. "Oh hello Mako. Did Linny do something wrong?"

"I uh." Mako cleared his throat as he battled for composure. "She umm, ran a red light."

"I what?!"

Kya sat back in her seat, happy that she wasn't the one in trouble. "You, ran a light. Goody two shoes Beifong ran a light. Just wait until I tell Su."

"Shut up Kya. Mako, when did I run a light?"

"Two blocks ago. You nearly collided with me actually."

"Oh, sorry about that."

Mako wrote out the ticket and handed it to Lin nervously. "In the future, mind your surroundings. Have a good day laddies."

Just as he was about to leave, Lin called out to him. "Don't you think there is something wrong with my passenger?"

Mako looked at Kya, who gave him a flirtatious wave with a wink, when his eyes drifted to her chest. "She's not wearing a seatbelt."

The Chief of police stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, as her subordinate wrote out the ticket, only to look back at him in shock when he gave the ticket to her. "But I have my seatbelt on. Why am I the one being fined?"

"Sorry Chief. The council just passed the law where the driver is responsible for their passengers wearing seatbelts. So it's your fault."

"I told her to wear it!"

"Take it up with the council." Mako turned on his heel and practically sprinted back to his bike to high tail it out of there.

Lin glared at Kya and shoved the tickets into the glove box. "I hate you."

Kya just smiled and bopped her on the nose. "I love you too."


	55. The mud

**i had a lot of fun writing this. thank you for the prompt and reviews so far :D anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: mud**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: UnicornSky 31186**

* * *

It wasn't their fault a war involving mud broke out, honestly. It was Su and Bumi's fault.

Lin was rubbing the back of her head nervously, as she received a complement from Kya involving something about her looks. Bumi couldn't really tell from his position in a tree overlooking the sparring grounds.

"Big Bu to Little Su, do you read me?"

"Bumi, I'm right here."

The wild man looked down at the younger Beifong, who was leaning against the tree trunk and gave her a glare. "I know, but I think we should have fun with this, especially when those two will most likely kill us for our plan."

"Your plan."

"When they capture us, I will be taking you down with me, so it's our plan. Besides, you're thirteen and you should have some fun."

"I have plenty of fun.

"Prove it by doing what I say."

Su let out a sigh. "This is 'Little Su,' I read you."

* * *

"So what have you been up to since I've been gone Beifong?"

Lin stared at the ground, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the Water Tribe beauty. "I joined the force. I get my armour next week."

"Isn't there a ball to celebrate that?"

"Yeah, there is…"

Kya held back the urge to grab Lin by the shoulders, shake her violently and yell 'GO OUT WITH ME!' One, because she was a grown woman, two, because Lin might think she was insane, and three, because she wanted Lin to ask her out without any help. "So, have you asked any one to go with you?"

"No. I just figured that I'd hang out with my mother."

Kya turned around to face away from the metalbender and rubbed her hand on her forehead out of frustration. "Hang out with your mother? Lin, why don't you just ask m-" Something hit the waterbender in the back of her head and it hurt. Reaching to touch the substance, Kya looked at her hand and found it covered in brown. "Did you bend mud at me?"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"You're the only earthbender I see, so it had to be you."

"Kya I did-" Mud flew through the air and hit her square in the mouth, majority making its way down her throat. "Spirits!" The younger woman was hacking all over the place, in an effort to get the earth out of her mouth. "Why?!" Lin summoned the mud around her, and attacked her oldest friend, with the ferocity only a Beifong could have.

Mud was flying left, right and centre, getting stuck in each other's hair, eyes, nose mouth and as- no, not there. Their fighting drew them closer until they had their arms around each other, in an effort to slam the other into the ground. Lin would have won too, if Kya hadn't gotten her ankle behind Lin's and tossed her over her shoulder.

The waterbender was about to get into her victory pose, when she noticed the earthbender not moving. Quickly running over to her comrade's side, Kya went to place a hand over Lin's heart, when a hand grabbed her wrist and unexpectedly flipped them over. "I don't go down that easy."

The two women were both laughing good naturedly, when it became quite. Wise blue eyes met dangerous emerald green. Much to the older woman's delight, Lin leaned down and kissed her first without prompting. It was slow, tentative at first but it held so much power, that was until someone broke it with a shout.

"We did it!"

The new couple stopped kissing, to see Bumi in a tree and Su running away in the distance. "Kill them unexpectedly, or now?"

"I think now. At least while we're muddy."

"Okay. And Kya?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	56. The invention

**spirits, i have no idea how this came to mind when i thought 'invention'. but it's in the industrial revolution so i don't think this particular product is availible to everyone yet. Anyway, read, review and enjoy. also check out 'family of a different kind' just updated it and it is bloody brilliant if i do say so myself.**

**Item: Invention**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: UnicornSky 31186**

* * *

"No Kya."

"Come on Lin. Just give it a little try. I promise it won't hurt much."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Please?"

Lin let out a sigh as she took off her pants and laid down on the bed, as Kya prepared Asami's 'new invention.' "Kya, that looks like a lot. I thought you said we were going to start off small."

"Just relax and breathe. This is going to be the latest craze and I want to be a part of it."

"'Do it at home waxing,' should not be a craze."

"Just be quiet." Kya placed some hot wax on her girlfriend's legs and then placed the strip on it. "Ready?"

"N- OWWWWWWW! Mother fucker! I didn't say I was ready. No no no no, what are you doing?!"

Kya smirked as she applied more wax than the box suggested, and pulled it off, happy that Lin was too busy squirming and waving her limbs over the place to stop her. "Spirits Lin. You can be shot full of lightning, stabbed, set on fire, nearly drowned and have your cables tear into your face, but you can't handle having your legs waxed."

Lin was panting heavily, with water coming from her eyes. "I, hate you."

"No you don't. Let's do your lip."

The metalbender bolted upright and glared at the waterbender. "It took me years to grow my invisible moustache, I'm not about to let you wax the little guy off."

"What about your back?"

"There's no hair on my back."

"Arms?"

"No."

"Stomach?"

"No."

"Vag-"

"No!"

Kya tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "You can wax me." She pointed to her crotch. "Down here."

* * *

"Korra, we can't just walk into their home. Try knocking again."

"Asami, you said you needed that invention back so you can show it to your investors. We'll just grab it and get out."

The two women entered the home and heard a scream from upstairs. They quickly sprinted upstairs and opened the door to where the scream came from, to see Lin kneeling between her girlfriend's legs, with a strip in her hands.

"My eyes!"

"Kya! I know your mother and she would not like this one bit!"

The two younger women had their eyes squinted shut and covered with their hands, while the two older women struggled to get their pants on without falling over. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to knock before coming into someone's room, or house for that matter?"

The two girls slowly opened their eyes and were relieved to see Kya and Lin with pants on. "Kya, I gave you that wax to try it on your legs, not your… hoo hoo."

"Hoo hoo? Mature. I know but there isn't much difference between leg wax and bikini wax. Besides, now you can market it as such."

"Asami, I saw things."

"I know sweetie, I know. Let's get you home." Wrapping an arm around Korra's shoulder, she began to lead them out of the room. "Kya, you can keep the wax. I'm sure I can whip up another batch by tomorrow."

"Thanks Asami." The waterbender smiled dangerously at Lin. "You know what else is hairy and sexy? My cra-"

"Stop!"


	57. The hotel

**couldn't resist with the ending. anyway, read, review and enjoy. i apologise if i didn't respond to any reviews. i do try to respond.**

**Item: Hotel**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: ****UnicornSky 31186**

* * *

"I'm sorry laddies, but like I said earlier, we only have two rooms available and one of them is a single bed. I can't help you."

Lin shot the desk clerk a glare and took the keys with a growl before turning around to the group. "Kya and I will take the double bed."

"What?!" Korra came toe to toe with the metalbender and poked a finger into the woman's chest. "She is _your_ sister. It's not our fault that she asked us to tag along, it was yours because you didn't want to be alone with her. Asami and I are taking the large suite." The Avatar metalbended the keys to her other half with a smirk. "Nothing to say Chief?"

"I have plenty to say. You are a fu-"

* * *

"I can't believe you said all that to Korra. I seriously thought she was going to go into the Avatar state."

Lin shrugged as she watched Kya undress from her small spot in the little bed. "Someone one day will say those things to her and she needs to learn how to take it. I'm just glad I was the first one to say those things."

Kya climbed into the bed and instantly fell onto the floor. "Umm, Lin, you need to move over more."

"I have, I'm right on the edge."

"Alright, I can figure this out." The waterbender decided on one course of action. "I got this." She pulled back the blankets and straddled her girlfriend's waist, before lying down on top of her. "Huh, this is really comfortable." She pulled the covers over them and snuggled further into Lin's chest.

"I thought it wouldn't be, but it really is. We should sleep like this more often." She put an arm around Kya's torso and gave her a kiss. "This position is also great for other things."

Kya let out a squeak when she felt Lin squeeze her backside. "Spirits! You are so bad."

"You have no idea how bad I can be."

"Chief?" The two women stopped what they were doing to look at the end of the bed where a small couch sat, currently home to a certain detective.

"What Mako?"

"Umm, if you could wait until we get to Zaofu to do your, activities, that would be very beneficial to me and my psyche."


	58. The heirloom

**here we have the first 'sister-bonding' chapter, because pairing would just be weird. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Heirloom**

**'Pairing': Su and Lin**

**Prompt by: Nameless Doll**

* * *

The Gaoling estate was eerily quiet as storm clouds rolled across the sky, bringing with it rain, lightening and thunder. All appropriate given the recent loss in the Beifong family.

Lin slowly walked the halls in thought, when she heard small whimpering coming from her sister's bedroom. She lightly tapped on the door and when she didn't get an answer, she pushed open the door to see Su holding her badgermole and crying on her bed. "Su? Are you okay?"

"No." She sniffled as she tried to talk. "Grandma is dead, why would I be okay with that?"

Lin knew it wasn't her fault Su was moody. Beifong's weren't the best when it came to emotional displays. It usually wound up being a mass of emotions rolled into one. "No one is okay with this. Not even mum."

"Really?"

Lin took a seat on the bed and brushed Su's hair out of her face. "Yeah. She feels alone right now. Unsure of herself."

"But she has us."

"I know kiddo. But there's only three Beifong's left now." Lin smiled as she took the stuffed badgermole, Su had let go of, into her hands. "Wow. I haven't seen this little guy in years."

"I found it in mum's old bedroom. He was begging to be held."

"Yeah, kinda like you."

"No Lin, don't." Su let out a squeal as her big sister wrapped her in a tight hug and held her close. "We're Beifong's. We're not meant to like hugs."

"Yeah, but no one can see us so this can be our little secret."

"Thanks Lin, you always know how to make me feel better. But I really am going to miss grandma. Especially how she always allowed us to have desert after every meal."

"I liked how she always bought me a doll whenever I came to visit. After a while she caught on that I didn't like dolls. Which was last year."

Su let out a laugh and squirmed out of her sister's grip to look at her. "You mean to tell me, that grandma bought you dolls nearly every year for twenty years?"

"Yup. She gave me this before she passed away yesterday." Lin reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. She opened it to show Su a simple silver chain with an emerald stone as the centrepiece. "Apparently our great great grandmother bought it for her daughter, her daughter gave it to grandma and grandma tried to give it to mum, but she ran off to fight in the war, so she gave it to me and I'm giving it to you."

Su took it into her hands carefully, before staring wide eyes at Lin. "But you have to give it to your daughter."

"I'm not having kids Su. It would be a waist for me to have it. And it would mean more to you than to me."

Su threw her arms around Lin's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you so much Lin."

"You're welcome." Lin got up from the bed and moved to the door. "Su, she's always with us."

"Yeah, I know Lin."

"Night."

"Night."


	59. The stuffed badgermole

** nameless doll, you can submit more than once. i have had people submit 5 in one review :) i don't mind at all. anyway, here's some more... pre(?) sibling bonding. read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Badgermole**

**Pairing: Sisterly Su/Lin**

**Prompt by: Guest**

* * *

"Mum, what are we doing here?"

"Shopping for this."

Lin looked up at her mother, to see her pointing at her baby bump. "What do you buy it?"

"It's not an it sweetie."

"Then what is… it?"

Toph thought for a moment. She hadn't even debated whether she wanted a boy or a girl, but she was seven months pregnant and she felt as though it was time to assign her child a gender. "A girl. We call it her."

Lin pondered the decision for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Sounds good. Girls are stronger than boys anyway and Beifong's are strong too. It works."

Toph smirked and reached down to take her daughter's hand into her own. "Alright then. We need supplies." Reaching out, the metalbender used her bending to take control of a couple of trolleys and had them follow her throughout the store. "We need baby wipes."

The five year old ran off and grabbed a box, then stood on her toes to put it into a trolley. "Baby powder?"

"Trolley." Toph wondered the isles, allowing her hand to delicately touch the cribs that littered the floor. "Hey badgermole, which one do you think is the best?"

"I like this one."

Toph wondered over to where Lin was and touched the crib. "It feels nice, safe, has a spot for the mobile. Can you see anything that might hurt the baby?"

"It's safe Toph."

The metalbender quickly turned around, causing her baby bump to hit a hard stomach. "Spirits Sokka, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Seismic sense still off?"

"Yeah. What took you so long? You were meant to be here ten minutes ago."

"Sorry. Meeting went a bit late. This is a really nice crib by the way. Made in the South. And you know my guarantee, anything made in the South is made with care and stability in mind." Sokka picked up a box containing the same product and put it in one of the trolleys. "Hey, where did Lin go?"

Toph's heart rate accelerated slightly as she felt around for her daughter. "Don't worry, she's coming back." The little girl rounded a corner with a large grin on her face. "Lin, you can't run off like that."

"Sorry, but I saw something really cool."

"What did you find badgermole?"

Lin let out a small giggle. "A badgermole!" She held out the soft plush for her mother to take.

"It's really soft. Why a badgermole?"

"Because I'm your badgermole and she needs a badgermole of her own."

"I think that is a great idea, but she will be my badgermole too."

A frown crossed the young girls features, but she quickly turned it into a positive. "Babies need toys and I want to give her a toy." She pressed the stuffed animal to her mother's stomach. "If she kicks, we get it… did she kick?"

Toph didn't feel the baby move, but she could feel her daughter's excited heartbeat and she couldn't turn that into depressed beating. "She kicked, twice. Looks like we're buying it."

"She will love it!"

Toph placed a hand on her stomach, caressing it gently. "She sure will." She felt Sokka punch her lightly in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Kids are making you soft, badgermole."


	60. The diary

**thanks to a lovely reviewer, i am now taking Lin/toph prompts in case i didn't say this already. so hit me up with some mother daughter bonding prompts and sister bonding. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Diary**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: guest**

* * *

Kya was extremely board, to the point that she decided to clean hers and Lin's apartment. Something the once upon a time hippy, would never do. But it was a public holiday so the stores were closed and it was raining so the streets were empty.

She was currently in Lin's study, dusting the high filing cabinet causing something heavy to fall off the top and onto the floor. "Oh crap, please don't be something fragile." She looked down hesitantly at the item and let out a sigh of relief. "Just a book. Hold on, a diary!"

The waterbender picked up the book and frowned when she discovered it to be locked. "Damn you Lin and your paranoid mind… then again, in this case it seems to prove true." She gathered some water out of the air and formed a pick to unlock the diary manually. "They don't call them ice picks for nothing." The lock popped open with a click. "Okay Lin, what are you hid- what's this?"

_First day on the job. Rescued a man called Lee on Jong Jong road from an out of control truck._

_Day five. Three year old called Mai lost her parents in a fire. She was inside but I managed to get her out. She cried on my shoulder and wouldn't let me go until I reunited her with her grandmother._

_Day thirty. Scar on left rib caused while I was off duty. At least that five year old is happy to have her pet tiger bear back._

"What is this?"

"Reasons why I still wear the badge."

The waterbender jumped in surprise, causing the diary to fall from her grip onto the floor. "Spirits! Lin, what are you doing home?"

"It's a slow day. Decided to leave early for once. What are you doing reading my diary, my usually locked diary?"

Kya looked away and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Curiosity got the better of me, sorry. Though I was hoping it was your diary from when we were teenagers."

Lin took a few steps forward to pick up her diary and came to stand in front of her girlfriend. "That one is in my desk."

"Damn. So why do you have all that written in there?"

Lin took a seat in her desk chair and Kya quickly followed suit, taking a seat on Lin's lap, something they did on occasion. "When I've had a bad day I read it to remind me of the people who may not be here without me. They're the reason I do my job. When I've had criminals spit on me, try to assault me or extreme incompetence from my officers, I come in here and read a couple of random pages."

"That's very sweet, but if you ever have a bad day, you can always vent to me."

Lin smiled up at her girlfriend, and then gave her a soft kiss that lasted a few seconds. "I know. Thank you." They sat in a quiet embrace, enjoying the warmth each one provided, when Lin caught Kya staring at her desk drawer. "You want to read my love diary, don't you?"

"I want to know what you thought of me before you got up the nerve to ask me."

"I found you annoying and clingy."

Kya glared and slapped Lin's are playfully, causing her glare to turn into a smile.


	61. The platinum

**Please read the prologue again, as i'm taking on new pairings, such as Kya/katara. there is also a list of where your story is on my schedule. sorry this is late, been working a lot recently and was working out. wanna have muscles like beifong or korra. Anyway, read, review and enjoy. thank you to all those who have reviewed who i didn't get a chance to reply to.**

**Item: Platinum**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: TheGreatUniter**

* * *

Platinum is believed to be the purest metal in the world, but to Lin Beifong, nothing is pure. Nothing is ever one hundred percent. Ninety-nine point nine, maybe, but never one hundred. So on a clear day in Republic City, a continuous thunking could be heard throughout the quite street, home to the Chief of police and her girlfriend.

"Lin, it's not going to move. You have spent three hours, for the past year trying. I think your hands and feet have had enough of being smashed into metal that won't move." The waterbender rested her elbow on her knee, with her head lying lazily in her hand. "I know I'm sick of healing them. Your feet aren't exactly the most sterile."

Lin Beifong ignored her girlfriend as she waked her head into the metal out of frustration, which was stupid as it sent her falling backwards onto the ground. She opened her eyes to see Kya staring down at her, unimpressed. "Don't give me that look."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Bullshit. Why can't I do it Kya? All I need to do, is find the little impurity and bend it."

Kya let out a sigh as she allowed herself to fall onto the ground next to the metalbender. "You metalbenders are all the same. You look for the easy way out." Taking offence at the notion that earthbenders were lazy, Lin attempted to sit up to defend herself, when Kya put her hands on her shoulders and forced her back onto the ground. "Not so fast Chief. Tell me, what, essentially, is metal?"

Thinking for a moment, Lin cocked a hopeful eyebrow as she said her reply. "Earth?"

"That's right. You don't think the earth just came together and all these different elements were already there do you? Metal is earth that has spent time maturing. You just have to think of it as earth. Now get that sexy ass up there and bend that metal."

With a determined look on her face, the metalbending Chief of Police took up her horse stance and thrust her hand into the metal, causing the earth around her to crumple, yet the sheet of platinum remained upright, imbedded in the ground. She turned to her girlfriend to see her rolling on the ground laughing. "And what's so funny?"

"I can't believe you believed me. I don't know how metal formed over the years. Spirits, I don't even know how the earth was made."

"I hate you."

"Wait, I think I can help. Why don't you use the earth around you to bend the platinum? You need plasma cutters, to cut the metal, but they have to be able to bend it some how. If it works you and your officers could use it in the field."

"That, could actually work." Lin summoned small pieces of earth and put them into strategic locations against the sheet of platinum. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her arms towards her chest, causing the platinum to bend towards her. "Crap. It, it worked."

Kya smiled at her girlfriend's achievement. As she stood up to inspect the metal closer, she slapped Lin on the backside, causing the woman to yelp. "Looks like you can bend the unbendable. Want to give me a try?"

Lin couldn't reply at first, as Kya walked back into their home. "Damn straight I want to give you a try."


	62. The polar bear dog

**i quite liked this one. but i was bloody tired when i wrote it so it may not look too good when i read it in the morning. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Polar Bear dog**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: funio10**

* * *

Friday was Lin and Kya's special night. Lin would finish work, pick up a bottle of wine and a jar of honey before rushing home to find Kya lying in their bed naked, ready for an evening full of kinky sex. So it surprised the Chief of police when she came home to find the furniture over turned and pillows torn apart as though the place had been ransacked.

"Kya?"

"In the kitchen!"

Lin cautiously entered the kitchen, hands up in a defensive position as eyes scanned around for any sign of danger. She found said danger sitting at her kitchen table, sipping tea with her amazing girlfriend. "Would someone care to explain to me, why my house looks like a hurricane hit it?"

Korra attempted to speak, only to have Asami shake her head.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit down?" Lin reluctantly did as she was asked and immediately felt something brush up against her legs. She attempted to speak, but was cut off by her girlfriend. "Now, as you know, Korra's dog Naga had puppies recently-"

Lin knew where this was going and wanted to put a stop to it before it gained traction. "Nope. No, Kya, no. Is that what's under the table?" Lin attempted to take a look, but the table quickly flipped over, causing the teacups to fall to the floor, as a ball of fur tackled her off her chair and onto the ground.

"Aww, she likes you Lin."

"The feelings aren't mutual. Get this mutt off of me."

Korra pulled on the leash, which was one of Lin's spools and managed to get the puppy to sit at her feet. "Sorry Lin. I thought I had her."

"Why do you have one of my spools?"

"You saw the destruction earlier right? Kya said it was okay."

Kya, the root cause of why her house looked like a stye. "Kya, we can't keep a dog."

The waterbender helped her girlfriend to her feet, with a sullen look. "Lin, we have the space so we can in fact keep a dog. We can't have kids for obvious reasons, so the least you can do is grant me the privilege to have a dog. And look-" she hefted the dog into her arms with a grunt, and smiled, "she's so adorable and she's from the South like me."

"She also sniffs women's crotches when they are on their periods. Real adorable."

"Okay, different approach. Look at Naga. She is a well-trained Polar Bear dog that easily took down equalists during Amon's movement. She has helped Korra on numerous occasions and is extremely loyal to her owner and her owner's family. Now imagine that, but for the force. They will be a lot more effective at crowd control than those stupid ostrich horses. And do you really want Korra and Asami to give them to normal residents in the city? Imagine the destruction if they aren't trained right."

This seriously had Lin thinking. An army of seven vicious Polar Bear dogs at her command. It would be perfect for riots. And she could have one under her very own control. The Chief of police took the puppy into her arms and gave her a scratch behind the ears as she looked into her doughy brown eyes. "Alright. You won me over. This is going to be expensive but hopefully worth it."

"Oh Chief Crankypants! You wonderful wonderful woman." Not able to stop the Avatar, due to the ball of fluff in her arms, Lin Beifong found her head in Korra's hands and at the end of a kiss.

When Korra pulled away, the metalbender gave her a glare. "Don't ever do that again."

"At this point, I will do anything!"

"Getting out of my house would be a nice start."


	63. The ball

**I can't find the person's review who asked for this. If you requested this, please tell ****me in the reviews or PM me. This is a follow up to 'The mud' FYI. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Ball**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**PRumpt by: N/A**

* * *

"Lin! Hurry up!" Toph walked back from the staircase, into the lounge room where her daughter's date waited patiently. "Sorry Kya. Usually Lin is never late. Kid has a stick so far up her ass I'm amazed she even asked you to come to this thing."

The waterbender let out a soft chuckle as she wondered what was taking her date so long. "It's fine. I think she's just nervous. She finally has been accepted for her dream job and this is her first relationship. I don't think she wants to screw it up any time soon."

"Pffft. She's a Beifong, we're great at relationships."

Kya was going to say something but decided it best to hold her tongue.

Su ran down the stairs in a fancy dress of her own and that trademark Beifong smirk on her face. "Ladies, I would like to present my uptight sister, who needed a mud fight to make this happen. Lin Beifong everyone."

Lin came down the stairs, with pure fear all over her face as she descended the stairs in heels and a dress that felt like it would trip her up at any minute, to come and stand in front of her girlfriend. "Umm, it was Su's idea to do the 'fashion show,' I guess."

Kya wasn't listening as her eyes roamed over Lin's attire. Hair was done in a nice, elegant, loose bun, and the emerald dress clung to her body in a way that you could see her abs.

"I know you're probably not using your seismic sense, but her heart rate is racing. If you play your cards right, you might get lucky tonight."

Lin would have died of embarrassment, if she hadn't been eyeing Kya as much as she was eyeing her.

"Don't worry mum," Su cam up next to Toph and linked their arms together, "at least you don't have to worry about your date eye humping you."

"Remind me later to question where you learnt that."

Su led her mother outside, where a car was waiting for all four of them. "I learnt it from you. I think you should tell me where you learnt it from, given your blindness."

"Touché kid."

"Umm, you look really wonderful Kya."

"So do you Lin. Did Su do your hair?"

The metalbender blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Hair, make up, nails, even got her to choose my outfit. I'm pretty useless at the dressing up business."

Kya pecked Lin on the cheek and gave her a smile. "Come on, let's go see if your future colleagues have any taste in clothing and girlfriends."

* * *

The two women entered the ballroom and were amazed to see it packed with party guests unlike previous years. "Alright, Su, stay away from the bar. Kya and Lin, stay out of each other's pants. I'm going to make my speech and give these recruits their stupid sashes."

The Chief of police stormed towards the stage, taking a glass of champagne as she went to chug down as soon as her speech was over.

"Do we need to listen to the speech Lin, or should we go get some drinks?"

"As long as I listen for my name, we're fine. It's actually the same speech she gives every year."

The two women headed towards the bar, which was crowded majority by men getting their dates drinks. "Can I get two fire whiskies?"

The bartender smiled when he saw Lin slip a fifty across the table. "Coming right up."

"You know," the two women turned to see two men looking at them. One with an afro and a stupid moustache, and another with a regular stupid moustache, "my friend Lu and I couldn't help but notice you two don't have dates. Our dates happen to be sick, so what do you say? You two and us?"

"Not happening."

"Like you can afford to turn us down. Gong was trying to be nice, but I can be more persuasive. We are the finest detectives this city has ever seen. Chief Beifong isn't even as good as us."

Kya hid her smirk behind her drink, allowing her date to handle the two lying idiots before them. "Wow. Detectives. It must be extremely hard for you two."

"Sure was, wait what?"

"I'm sorry, I'm assuming you two are metalbenders?"

"Nope. Non benders, which makes us extra special."

_No wonder I haven't seen them before. Bet they're the new whipping boys. _"Right."

"Yep, so what'd you say? Care to be our dates?"

"Sorry to cut in," Kya placed an obvious hand on Lin's thigh, smiling as the two men stared at it, "Sweetie, your mum just called your name."

Lin turned her attention to the stage, where her mother stood impatiently. "Detective Lin Beifong!"

"Crap, she's angry. Meet me on the dance floor babe."

The two detectives watched the metalbender walk towards the stage, mouths completely open. "So what do you two think of my date? Pretty hot huh? Bet you cant wait until she is in charge." Kya left them to their starring, as she made her way to the dance floor, just in time for the music to pick up and Lin to make her way off the stage wearing her black sash with the police emblem embroidered on it. "You finally won the Republic City beauty pageant."

"Shut up." Lin held out her hand towards Kya with a small blush. "Care to dance?"

Kya stepped into the embrace and was surprised as Lin began to lead them in the dance. "So what does the sash mean?"

Lin shrugged as she twirled Kya in a small circle. "We wear it on formal events. Mainly funerals. They drape it over our coffin when we fall in the line of duty."

Kya suddenly became distressed at the notion that this ball was just a reminder that all these people could die saving someone's life, so she quickly changed the subject. "Umm, you know how to dance?"

"Yeah. My grandmother spent every minute I spent in Gaoling, teaching me upper class etiquette. This is the first time it came in handy."

"Remind me to send her a thank you card."

Lin tightened her grip on Kya's waist and pulled her in close until their lips were brushing against each other. "Will do."


	64. The fireworks

**figured i should do one of these. threw in some korrasami too. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Fireworks**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

"Bumi, what are you doing?"

"Setting up the fireworks Kya. Tenzin said I could."

The waterbender shook her head at her older brother. "Okay whatever. Just make sure you don't blow the Island to pieces."

"Pfft, I was a naval commander with the United Forces. We used to set up explosives all the time. I'm actually quite good at it. I promise that this will be the best Avatar Day fireworks display ever witnessed by Republic City."

"You know what, fine. Just don't blow your fingers off."

"Will do."

Kya prayed to the spirits that her brother wouldn't get hurt, as she walked up the hill where acolytes and airbenders were getting settled to watch the display, when someone suddenly fell at her feet, covered in little someones. "Lin?"

The metalbender looked up at her girlfriend with a smirk. "They said they could move an earthbender, I thought three against one was pretty good odds."

"Oh sweet! Dog pile on Beifong!"

Lin looked over her shoulder from her spot on the ground, to see Korra, Asami and Opal run towards her, leap in the air and land on her, causing her to get winded from the impact, while the six kids laughed. "Korra, I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

Noticing that her niece, nephews and the big kids weren't getting off her girlfriend anytime soon, Kya knelt down next to Lin's face and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Sweetie, I'm going to set up our spot. Come join me when you get out of this mess."

Lin gasped as she tried to speak. "Will do."

Kya found a spot at the top of the hill, situated between what was obviously Korra and Asami's blanket, given that it was made from animal fur, and Lin's family. She unfurled her blanket and sat down. "Hello Kya. Where is Lin?"

"Hello Su, Baatar Senior and boys, she's currently buried underneath some kids, one of which is your daughter." The earth suddenly rumbled, followed by the joyous screams of children.

Lin Beifong slowly appeared, dusting herself off from the dirt and dust. "Damn kids, no respect for personal space." She sat down, next to Kya, just in time to see the first firework go off, causing everyone to quickly find his or her spot. "Wow, the sasquatch really knows his stuff."

"It would appear so." The fireworks went on for another five minutes, while people ooed and ahed at the display, and then suddenly a large number of fireworks shot off into the sky, to spell out something no one expected. "What's this? Asami, will you marry me?"

They looked over to their left to see Asami straddling Korra's waist, kissing her and muttering yeses in between kisses, while everyone around them clapped.

They thought that was the end of it, when a large whistle was heard and twice the number of fireworks as before shot off into the sky. Kya looked up and gasped at the large display. "Kya, will you marry me. P.s suck it Korra." The waterbender looked at her girlfriend to see her on one knee, with a betrothal necklace in her hand. "Spirits Lin."

"So, is that a yes?"

Kya nodded her head furiously as tears brimmed her eyes. Lin secured the necklace around her fiancé's neck and rejoiced when Kya tackled her onto the ground in a fiery kiss as everyone cheered in delight. The waterbender broke the kiss to smile down at the metalbender. "Spirits! I have to go call my mum."

Lin stayed lying on her back as Kya ran off to the main house. "Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on finally asking her to marry you."

"Thanks Su. Hey, you want to be my maid of honour?"

Lin soon found herself being crushed by another human being for the third time that day. "Oh Lin, I never thought you'd ask."

"Falmeo, this is going to be one hell of a wedding."


	65. The boat

**i have heard your cries and i can tell you that a Kyalin wedding will be happening and hopefully i will make it brilliant and long. i am bloody tired, i have work at 9, i finished gym a few hours ago and my country now has a new prime minister. so i'd like to take the time to say, fuck you abbott and goodbye for good.**

**Item: ****Boat**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882  
**

* * *

As Kya walked below deck, she soon found herself regretting the suggestion that she and her family travel to the Fire Nation via boat, when she heard the familiar sound of someone throwing up in her bedroom. She opened the door to see her girlfriend sitting on their bed, with her head in a bucket, puking out her guts. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Do I loo-" Just at that moment, breakfast decided to join lunch in the bucket. "Ugh, do I look okay?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Here, let me try and help." Taking a seat on the bed, Kya gathered some water from a basin and applied it to her girlfriend's back. "Better?"

"Mm, yeah. Wa-" More heaving was heard and Kya let out a sigh, completely defeated. "Kya, I feel really bad. The room keeps moving and I can't steady myself."

"Shh. You just need to sleep. We'll be in the Fire Nation soon." Kya pushed Lin down onto the mattress and placed the bucket next to the bed. There was a knock at the door and Kya stood to answer it. "Oh, hello Pema."

"Hello Kya. I heard someone throwing up and thought I could be of assistance." She then stood out of the way to reveal Tenzin, Bumi, Su and Baatar Senior, all with huge smiles on their faces. "Or rather, we thought we could be of some assistance."

Before Kya could say anything, their crazy family members entered the room and begun crowding the Chief of police.

"Damn sis. I bet you're wishing your dad was the Water Tribe hunk mum shagged huh?"

"Go away S-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before Pema saw an opening and poured a concoction of her own making down the poor woman's throat.

"I make this for an acolyte who gets sea sick when using the ferry. It works ever-" Lin emptied the contents of her stomach all over Pema's robes, causing the woman to shriek and run out of the room.

"I'd laugh if I didn't feel so dizzy."

Tenzin cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I have an idea. Please sit up."

Lin did as she was asked, trying desperately not to heave anymore than she already had. "Now what?"

"I want you to meditate with me."

"Get out." Lin allowed her body to fall back onto the bed, as Tenzin left the room with a grumble. "Okay, two idiots down, three to go. What do you guys have?"

Baatar Senior stepped forward with his wife and the two got to work strapping up a hammock above the bed. "I believe that this can counter the movements of the ship." The dynamic Beifong duo helped the Chief into the hammock and smiled when they saw her let out a sigh in relief. Only to see her eyes widen and quickly scramble out of the contraption and back onto the bed. "Didn't work?"

"No shit."

They left the room, Su patting her husbands back comfortingly as he cast his gaze downwards.

"Alright Bumi. You better have something good." The Sasquatch threw a bottle containing some pills in front of her face. "What's this?"

"Sea sickness pills. The heavy stuff. We used them in the Forces."

"You had these all along? I had sea sickness for the past four days!"

"I know." Bumi shot her a smirk as he left the room.

"Kya, I'm going to kill your brother."

"Maybe wait until we are on land."

"Sounds good."


	66. The jealousy

**there is now a cheat sheat in the prologue, detailing what pairing each chapter has. thought it might be relative, seeing as how i'm at chaapter 65 for this thing. anyway, read, review and enjoy. trying to make sure i get 1 out every 24 hours.**

**Item: Jealousy**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882  
**

* * *

Jealousy was something unknown to Kya. With her young body and long brown hair, it was usually her who turned the heads of women and men alike. So it surprised her when she went to the gym that night with her girlfriend for the first time ever, that eyes weren't looking at her, but at her muscular metalbending girlfriend. "Lin?"

"Hold on, just five more reps." She finished her bench sets and sat up, wiping the sweat off her chest as men and women eyed her. "What's up babe?"

"People are staring at you."

"Yeah?" She looked around and saw people instantly avert their gaze, giving him or herself away. "Eh. It happens. I just ignore it. Most of the time, I think they're just looking at my technique."

"Okay, if you say so. Can you spot me while I do some reps?"

"Of course." Lin placed her hands on the bar as Kya laid down on the bench. She kept her hands lightly on the piece of equipment, when a relatively young woman walked up to her.

"Excuse me."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I just notice that your technique is really something and I'm new to the whole exercising thing, so would you be able to help me?"

"Yeah sure. Let me just finish- oh spirits." Lin looked down to see her girlfriend with a red face, struggling to lift the bar off her chest. She quickly removed the bar, allowing Kya to take in some much needed oxygen. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just fine. Go help your new friend."

Lin wanted to stay with the waterbender, but saw it best to leave her alone for a couple minutes. "Alright, what do you need help with?"

"The free weights. My shoulders hurt after a while. I talked to some friends at work and they aren't in any pain."

"Let me see your form."

The young woman picked up a weight and completed a bicep curl, only to have Lin take it away from her. "Put your hand on my right shoulder. Now when I lift my arm, can you feel that my shoulders are always down? You lift with the bicep, not your back."

"Mm, yeah I feel it."

A tan hand took hold of the younger woman's arm and pulled it off of the metalbender's body. "You, feel, nothing."

"Kya, I was ju-"

"No, you weren't." Kya started pushing Lin out the door of the gym, not caring that they left their items behind. "You're working out at home from now on. That way I can keep an eye on you."

"Kya, are you jealo-"

"No! Just keep walking"


	67. The award ceremony

**so, i actually liked this chapter. i find that it flowed nicely. anyway, i'm still trying to type as much as i can when i can, with gym 5x a week, work 6x a week and fitting in everything in between, i now know what it feels like to be one of those A+ students... without the school. anyway, enough about me, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Award ceremony**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

Lin sat in the audience of three hundred, with a large grin on her face as her girlfriend was called onto the stage to deliver her speech. She didn't clap as Kya took her diploma in her hands, instead giving her a smirk that spoke volumes.

The waterbender looked her way, a frown on her face turned into a smile as she searched the crowd and saw Lin smiling at her. The waterbender took her spot next to her fellow graduates and smiled as pictures were taken.

"Laddies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present to you, Graduating Class one. They have paved the way for future generations of doctors. Thank you everyone."

Kya jumped off the stage and ran into Lin's open arms and laughed when she picked her up and span her in a circle. "I am so proud of you Kya."

The older woman took off her cap to look up into her girlfriend's emerald eyes. "I did it! I'm now Doctor Kya." She looked around, hoping to see two very special people. "Where are my parents?" A sincere look crossed Lin's face, she really didn't want to have to tell her, and luckily for her she figured it out herself. "They forgot, didn't they?"

"I'm not sure babe. Maybe something important came up."

"Yeah, sure." Kya sighed and slipped her hand into Lin's. "Let's just go back to mine for dinner. Mum said she was making my favourite meal for the special occasion."

"Sea prunes?"

"You love them Lin. Don't try to deny it."

* * *

Kya and Lin entered the family home on Air Temple Island, to see Aang, Katara and Tenzin sitting at the table, half way threw dinner, which was an eggplant salad. "I thought we were having sea prunes."

Katara looked up at her daughter and smiled cheerfully. "I was going to make sea prunes, but Tenzin came home with some wonderful news. Tenzin."

The young airbender puffed out his chest and sat up as straight as he could. "I finally got a job at the city council. It's not much, just running papers between representatives. Uncle Sokka actually got me the job."

Kya stood there, speechless as her father gave her little brother a pat on the back. What she wasn't expecting was her girlfriend to react the way she did. "Are you bloody kidding me?! Your daughter has spent the last _four years_ of her life, studying like crazy to the point she nearly _passed out_ every time I saw her, trying to become a doctor and succeeding and you two find your _twenty three your old son_ getting a job, that was handed to him, more important than someone who has worked their ass off." She shook her head and let out a puff of air in annoyance. "You two are unbelievable. You make me grateful for my own mother." She turned around and faced Kya who was still wide eyed with shock. "Kya, you are welcome to stay with me at my apartment."

The waterbender looked between her parents, who had pleading looks on their faces and her girlfriend. "I, umm, okay. Thanks Lin."

* * *

Kya woke to a soft knocking at her girlfriend's front door. She looked over her shoulder to see Lin still asleep, with her face buried in her lovely brown hair. Extracting herself from Lin's arms, Kya got out of bed and quietly walked to the front door, only to see her parents standing in the lounge. "You two do realise you just entered a police officer's home without permission right? I think this is illegal trespassing."

"Kya," Aang stepped forward and attempted to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder, only to have her step out of his reach, "Kya, your mother and I are here to apologise in person for how we shrugged off your graduation yesterday. It was on our minds and then Tenzin came to us with his wonderful new-"

"Oh shut up. He got a job. Big whoop. I was awarded valedictorian. Something only one person will be awarded with each year. I will never get that opportunity again but Tenzin has many opportunities in the future. I just wish that you two realised Bumi or myself for once other than your precious airbender."

Katara motioned to the couch. "Why don't we sit down and talk? Tensions are high and we don't want to say something that could drive us apart." The three adults sat down, but neither of them was willing to talk, though they knew they had to.

"Kya, I love you, I really do. You're my daughter and nothing is going to change that. But you need to understand, my nation is gone and I feel like Tenzin is the only one that understands that."

The young waterbender tried to calm herself, she really did. "It was my nation too! I am part of the Air Nation, just as much as you, Tenzin and Bumi. I am half Air Nation and Water Tribe. When will you two understand that? I love our family, but until you two understand what this family is, I can't see us getting along."

"We uh, we understand. Let's go dear."

Aang and Katara left with solum looks on their faces, allowing Kya to go back to bed, where she found her girlfriend lying in bed awake. "Hey."

"Hey." Lin lifted the blankets invitingly for Kya, allowing her to snuggled back into her warm embrace. "Where did you run off to this morning? Usually I find myself having to pull you out of bed to get you up."

"I had something I needed to take care of. Let's just go back to sleep. We don't have to be up for another couple hours."

"Okay. Before we go back to sleep, I have to ask you something. Can you move in?"

The waterbender looked up at her girlfriend with a large grin on her face. "I would love to move in. It makes me having a copy of your key seem appropriate."

The metalbender looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "When did I give you a key?"

"Shh, just go back to sleep."

"Ky-"

"Shh. Sleep."


	68. The pets

**i've started typing up the stories the day before so i do wind up bloody tired. This is actually inspired by my dog. we came home and she had puppies unknown to us. anyway, read, review and enjoy. for frick sake, i update the summary, but i don't upload the story. so sorry**

**Item: Pets**

**Pairing: sisterly Su/Lin**

**Prompt by: AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

Lin stood outside of her little sister's school, next to her patrol car and waited patiently for Su to come to her. But as the schoolyard cleared, she was nowhere to be seen. "Damnit Su, where are you?" Pushing herself off of the car, Lin walked around the school, where she saw two little legs sticking out from under the building. A little smirk graced the metalbender's lips as she got down on all fours and slid in next to her sister, causing her to jump slightly. "Gotcha."

"Don't do that!"

"But it's fun. So what are you doing down here?"

Su pointed off into the distance where a mass of fur laid in the centre of the ground. "I've been trying to coax her out with my food ever since lunch but she won't come out. Can you climb in there and get her?"

"Why do I have to?" She looked at her little sister to see an anxious face. "Let me guess, spider-snakes? Fine. Give me a sec." Crawling through mud and cobwebs, Lin managed to reach the rather large animal and scratched it gently behind the ears. "Hello their puppy, really big puppy. What are you doing down here on your own?" The black Tiger-dog stuck out its tongue to lick its nose before lying back down, when a small whimper came from the other side of the animal. "Oh please don't let it be what I think it is." Manoeuvring around to the other side, Lin saw what she had expected to see, puppies. Two to be exact. One was happily suckling away while the other lay ten centimetres from the warmth its mother provided.

Reaching out a hand to the still puppy, the metalbender poked it gently and it didn't move. "Damnit." She reached out and gave the mother a comforting pat. "I'm sorry girl. Your pup didn't make it." Lin tore off a part of her winter coat and wrapped the dead creature in it, then put it into the side pocket of her belt.

"Hey Lin! Is she okay?"

"Yes, _she _is. She actually has a puppy with her."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Only appears to be a couple weeks old. I'm going to earthbend them slowly out." Lin worked tirelessly to move the Tiger-dog and her pup out of the building to a waiting Su. "We need to get them both to the vet for a check up. You carry the pup, I've got mum."

The two Beifong's carried the dogs over snow-covered ground and placed them in the backseat together.

"Can't you use your siren?"

"Sirens are only for emergencies. They're in a warm car and we're almost there. Relax."

* * *

Toph came home to find her eldest daughter kneeling on the ground outside, in the cold. "What are you doing? And why are there two dogs in Su's bedroom?"

"We rescued a mother Tiger-dog and her pup, but one of them didn't make it so I'm burying it. It's the least I can do."

"Ugh. Those dogs aren't going to a shelter, are they?"

Lin stood up and dusted herself off. "If you want to get into an argument with Su, that's up to you."

"Just make sure they stay out of my room. I can't see dog poop like you can."

"Got it." Lin wondered into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from a long day at work and carrying a sixty-kilo animal everywhere. She was ready to get some shuteye, when the sound off little feet hitting her floorboards could be heard. She sat up in bed to see the Tiger-dog with her pup in her mouth jump onto her bed and curl up against her back. "This is going to become a habit, isn't it?" A solid tail hit her leg. "Nice to know." She reached back and gave her a pat. "Night girl. Hopefully we'll give you a name soon."


	69. The toy store

**yeah, this is a tad depressing but, i did my best. anyway, read, review and enjoy. still doing Linumi and Linzin. also am doing stories like aang and Kya. Katara and Bumi like, parenting bonding jazz. so hit me up.**

**Item: Toy store**

**Pairing: Lin/Toph bonding**

**Prompt by: AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

Toph stood outside of her daughter's school and waited patiently for her daughter to come to the school gate where she usually met her aunt Katara. Toph put on her usual smirk as she felt the young earthbender nearing her. "Hey badgermole, how was school?"

"Fine."

Toph found it odd that her usually cheerful daughter was dragging her feet, her voice had lost its usual attitude and her heart beat was slower, not full of its usual energy. "What's wrong Lin?"

"Nothing, I just want to go home. Please?"

Toph said no more and began to lead the way home, when a brilliant idea crossed her mind.

"Mum, where are we going?"

"Well, uncle Sokka's number one all time cure for when you're upset, is shopping." They rounded the corner and Lin's eyes lit up. "So I thought we could go toy shopping."

"I'm not upset"

"I can tell you're lying. But I'm going to ignore that. Just go pick out a toy that you will be happy with."

Lin wondered through the toy store in awe as her eyes brushed the shelves, trying to decide what toy would be best, when she spotted a stuffed teddy bear. She reached out and took the toy into her arms, running her fingertips through the soft fur. "Mum, can I get this one?"

"Sure thing badgermole."

With the toy paid for, Toph decided to top off the day by buying ice cream and eating it under a tree in the park. "So kid, why a teddy bear?"

"I dunno. I guess it's someone I can talk to." The little girl gave the bear a pat on the head. "Isn't that right Mister Teddy?"

"Someone to talk to?"

"Yeah. I have no one to talk to at school and no one to talk to at home."

Toph's heart grew heavy as it became apparent why her daughter was so unhappy.

"Mum," Lin's throat was dry as tears began to well up, "I have no friends."

Toph shoved the last bit of her ice cream in her mouth and pulled Lin into her lap. "You do have friends. Tenzin's your friend. I'm your friend. Sokka, Aang, Katara, they're all your friends."

"I know but I want to make friends of my own."

"Well, why don't the other kids want to play with you?"

"Because my bending is better than theirs. They say that because I'm a Beifong, it's unfair. And the non benders don't want to play with me because I can bend and they can't."

Toph suppressed the urge to laugh, instead choosing to hold Lin closer. "Well, I can't change your bending abilities because you're my kid and we are the best earthbenders in the world. But I can say that it will get better. As those kids learn the things you have, they will want to treat you as an equal. And who knows, you might find someone who likes you for you. It's all a matter of time."

It helped Lin a little bit, knowing that one day she will have friends. "Okay. But until then, Mister Teddy is my best friend."

Toph let out a small chuckle and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "I thought I was your best friend. After all, you're mine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, then Mister Teddy is my second best friend."

"Sounds good badgermole, sounds good."


	70. The love diary

**follow up to 'the diary'. this one is just a WTF story. anyway, don't kill me. read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Love diary**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Guest**

* * *

Lin was freaking out. It was five hours until hers and Kya's fifth anniversary dinner and for the first year, Lin was in charge of organising. Resorting to her only option, she picked up the phone and called the one man that may be able to help her. "Hello, Bumi?"

"_Hey Linny. What's going on_?"

"It's mine and Kya's anniversary-"

"_Congrats._"

"-Yeah yeah. I have no idea what she wants though."

"_Why don't you read her diary?_"

Lin's eyes slanted in confusion, unsure of what he meant. "Diary?"

"_Yeah. This blue book where she would write every single fantasy she could think of. There was some pretty nasty stuff in there. You find it and you are golden._"

"Thanks Bumi. I owe you a beer. Umm, where is it?"

"_Under the bed. My little sis has the mind of a child when it comes to hiding spots._"

"Thanks again." Hanging up the phone, Lin quickly ran upstairs and dived under the bed where she found a greeny blue book. Flicking it open to a random page, she read it and was completely confused but decided to go with it anyway.

* * *

"Lin, I'm home and I bought wine. We are going to have one wild night." The waterbender climbed the stairs so she could change into something more comfortable, when she found her girlfriend on their bed, dressed in leather that didn't leave much to the imagination… with a pretend unicorn horn strapped to her forehead. She burst out laughing for a good few minutes before regaining her breath. "What are you wearing?!"

"I uh, I read your diary. It said you had a dream about a leather bound woman with a unicorn horn."

Kya put the wine on the bedside table and stripped down as she talked. "Yeah, that journal is my 'weird sex dreams' diary. The fantasy one is under the guest bed." She climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around Lin's waist before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Also, the horn wasn't on the head."


	71. The fortune

**i quite enjoyed this one. hope this is what you were after. Anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item:Fortune**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: TheGreatUniter**

* * *

"Oh come on Lin, it will be fun."

The young metalbender tried desperately to go in any other direction than the one with the creepy tent containing some crazy old hag. "Kya, I'm not spending good money on some nut claiming to see people's future."

"You need to open your eyes Lin. Remember the story of how my parents saw a fortuneteller?"

"Yeah, she predicted that the volcano wouldn't erupt but uncle Sokka proved her wrong. It worked out real well."

"For me?"

Lin grimaced as Kya looked to her with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Damnit. Fine. Let's get this over and done with." The two women entered the dark tent that had a thin layer of smoke in the air. "Is that lillyweed?"

"Come closer children, let your future be revealed." The two lovers neared a woman who was probably thankful it was low lighting in the tent. Warts spotted her face, she had five eyelashes on each eyelid, she barely had any lips, and her pale skin was hanging loose from her skeleton. "I am miss Wu two. What would you like to know?"

Kya sat down, dragging Lin with her, and leaned forward onto the table, home to a crystal ball. "I would like to know about my future with my girlfriend. Will we have children? Will we get married? Will we travel? I want to know everything."

"Lean close and gaze into the crystal ball." The object turned into a navy blue, with flecks of bright blue. "You, Kya, have a kind heart, the blue flecks is the humour and good times you will have in your future, they are small but grand. You will be compassionate and patient as you wait for your love to come to you."

A frown crossed Kya's face at the information. "But I'm already with the one I love."

"Yes, but you will loose her for a long time." The crystal ball turned black, no light piercing through. "Though I'm sure you, Lin, are a good person, the ball reveals that you will have a harsh life, filled with betrayal, hurt, loneliness and you will never be able to trust anyone in the future."

The metalbender's eyes narrowed and she moved in closer to look the old woman in the eyes. "What will happen in my life that will cause my heart to become so cold?"

"A family member will hurt you physically. He or she will scar you, causing you to lash out at anyone trying to help. A loved one will leave you, another will die, causing you to turn in on yourself. Your loved one will feel trapped and leave to find themselves. Your trust will never be the same. It will take Kya trying to get you to open up over numerous years, before you are willing to trust again."

A growl escaped Lin's lips as she reached into her pocket to dump money on the table and storm out, leaving Kya to quickly follow.

* * *

Lin sat in bed, eyes watering as the thoughts that eventuated from seeing the fortuneteller formed in her mind. Kya came into the bedroom, drying her hair with her bending, before slinking into bed and cuddling up to her girlfriend, who was unusually stiff. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine."

Kya looked up to see a tear escape Lin's eye. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No." She wrapped her arms around the waterbender and pulled her in close. "I don't want to loose you. I love you too much to let you go."

"Oh Lin, you'll never loose me. If you are worried that the fortuneteller was correct in her prediction, then know that you can change your future for the better."

Lin nodded her head and shuffled down in the bed, bringing Kya with her. "Promise you won't give up on me so easy."

Kya reached up and cupped Lin's smooth cheek in her hand. "You will never loose me. If the future comes true, just know all you have to do is call and I'll be there."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey Kya?"

"Yeah?"

"How did she know our names?"

"Magic."


	72. The wedding

**welp, it's finally here. i know it isn't long but i can honestly say, i don't believe in marriage... at all, so i can't use my future idea of a wedding for this like most people. but, there will be a wedding in my story' family of the different kind' check it out. anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Wedding**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Guest**

* * *

Lin stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom on Air Temple Island, looking herself up and down to make sure her dress uniform was perfect. Her pants were pressed to perfection, her coat was buttoned up with the Republic City's police emblem as cufflinks and to top it all off, she wore her sash that was decorated in medals for her service in the force.

"Lin?" The metalbender turned to see her sister standing in the doorway, wearing an emerald green backless dress that barely managed to sweep the floor as she walked. "It's time."

"Okay, let's do this." She followed her sister out of the room to where the ceremony was being held. She watched as Su walked up the isle to join her twin nephews, the ring bearers, and Tenzin, the officiant. She was bought back to reality when an arm looped itself around one of her own.

"I was hoping I got to do this when I was younger, not some eighty five year old woman."

Lin smiled down at her mother. "Better late than never Chief."

"I guess I should offer you some form of advice for a special occasion like today."

"It would seem appropriate."

Toph let out a puff of air, blowing the bangs out of her face. "It's okay to loose a few fights for the one you love. You have spent the last thirty five years doing the same thing day in, day out, so when your wife asks you to do something that you normally wouldn't do, such as going on a holiday every now and then, do it. You'll be better off. Also, it wouldn't hurt spicing up the bedroom every now and then."

"Fantastic advice." Lin leaned down and kissed the top of her mother's head. "Thank you mum, I mean it."

"Alright, enough of this emotional crap, we're keeping people waiting." Soft music played as the two women walked down the isle and kissed on the cheek before taking their places.

A smile graced Lin's lips as she saw Opal make her way down the isle, in a blue dress that mirrored her mother's and made her tanned skin stand out. She was followed by the Avatar, who wore the same, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"What's wrong Avatar? You look like someone's giving you a wedgie."

Korra stood forward to shake Lin's hand in good jest but when they were close, she revealed why she had that uncomfortable look on her face. "That's because I do have a wedgie." And then took her place next to Opal.

Lin was shaken out of her stupor, when her closest family and friends stood as music began to signal the entrance of her other half. A huge grin graced her face as she watched her future wife, in a light blue dress, with white trim, walk down the isle with her mother and older brother on either side of her. They kissed each other on the cheek before taking their spots. "I don't think I've seen you smile so much Lin."

"It's hard not to smile when your future wife looks so beautiful."

Kya blushed at Lin's words, and shot back a smile of her own. "You don't look so bad yourself Chief."

Tenzin cleared his throat and got on with the procession.

The congregate was beginning to fall asleep, as Tenzin entered his thirtieth minute of his speech, to the point that Lin's patience was getting thin. "Airhead, if you don't get to our vows, then I'm going to shove your dad's glider, so far up your a-"

"The couple will now deliver their vows!"

Kya struggled to hold back her laughs as Lin said her vows. "I, Lin, take you, Kya, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The metalbender turned and took a ring from Wei and slipped it onto Kya's finger.

"I, Kya, take you, Lin, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The waterbender accepted her ring from Wing and put it on Lin's finger with a smirk.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kya was first to take control of the situation, dipping Lin to everyone's surprise and kissed her deeply, adding a bit of tongue for good measure. When they righted themselves, Lin had a small frown on her face. "I wanted to do that."

"You need to learn to be faster in this relationship honey."

"Only where it counts, right?"

Kya softly chuckled as she led them down the isle to the after party, where it was now in full swing.

"Can I get you a drink, Mrs Beifong?"

The waterbender looked up at her new wife with a solum smile on her lips. "I would love one, but after our first dance. You can't dance when you're sober, I doubt you're very good drunk."

They took to the dance floor as a soft melody began to play. Lin wrapped her arms around Kya's waist and Kya put her arms around Lin's neck. They swayed to the beat until Lin took control and began to waltz, surprising the waterbender. "I only pretend not to dance so people don't ask me to. My grandmother taught me whenever I went to Gaoling."

"I wish I could thank her."

"Me too. I always thought it was useless. I have one surprise left."

"Oh?"

Lin looked into Kya's bright blue eyes, trying to convey how serious about the situation. "On our first anniversary as a married couple, I'm retiring from the force."

Kya's searched Lin's face for any hint of falseness, to see that what her wife was saying was true. "But you love work."

"I know. But with Mako, Wing and Wei on the force, I think I'll be leaving it in capable hands."

"So it takes three men to do your job huh?"

"Someone needs to lead the metalbending squad and help Mako deal with the stress. I think our nephews can do that."

"Right, our nephews."

The dance came to an end once the two women left the dance floor, leaving Su and Baatar Senior to get everyone to boogie.

The new couple were about to take their seat with the rest of the wedding party, when Kya had a better idea and began pulling Lin towards the bedroom she got ready in.

* * *

"So Toph, we're officially family, huh."

"Sure are Granny Goodness."

"Yay, a new nickname."

"It's been over thirty years since we've been together, Sugar Queen doesn't suit you anymore. But on behalf of the Beifong's, welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Katara looked around, hoping to see the newly weds, but she came up empty. "Are your feet on the ground?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can't see Lin and Kya."

"Give me a second." Feeling around with her seismic sense, the old earthbender quickly took her feet of the ground with a grumble.

"What is it?"

"The honeymoon started early. I'm leaving it at that.


	73. The mario kart

**sorry it took so long. had a little internal struggle and then that with work and gym and it just took a while. finally have my first day off in a month which is good though. even if i enjoy the money. anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Mario****Kart**

**Pairing: Kyalin/LinSu as sisters**

**Prompt by:** **YOLO1882**

* * *

"You hit a banana peel? That's the gag trap Lin."

"Shut up and just let me finish." Kya and Su gave each other a look as they let the older Beifong attempt to finish, slowly, miserably, until the game just gave up and went to the places screen.

"I won again. Joy." Su said sarcastically from her position upside down on her sister's bed.

Lin turned to her little sister and glared. "It's past your bed time, get out of my room."

"Gladly." Jumping off the bed, the young earthbender made her way to the doorway, only to poke her head back in the room. "If Kya's staying over, can you two keep it down?"

Lin attempted to throw her Wii remote at Su, only for it to hang loosely on her wrist. "Brat."

"Let her be Lin. She's just a kid who likes to push her big sister's buttons."

The metalbender sighed and turned to see Kya already undressed and under the covers. "So, I take it you're staying over?"

"Mhm. I hope that's no problem."

"It's fine. I like it when you stay."

"Good to know. Are you coming to bed? It's already midnight after all." Lin got into bed, but started a new game of Mario Kart. "What are you doing?"

"I need to beat her. I'm the older sibling, so logic states I must win at everything."

"Fine, just keep it down."

* * *

Eleven in the morning and Kya was wide awake as her girlfriend started up yet another game of Mario Kart, now starting her thirteenth hour of that stupid game. "Lin!"

"Huh?" The metalbender turned her head towards the beautiful woman in her bed, with red eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"You would have if I managed to get a wink of sleep last night."

"I am so sorry Kya, I didn't mean to-"

Kya sat up and quickly pecked Lin on the lips. "Tell you what, if you beat me in a game, then you can go ahead and play Su, if I win, we sleep all day. Deal?"

Lin shot her a smirk. "You're going down."

Selecting the track, Kya stayed in bed as the game signalled go, and shot straight into first place with a perfect launch. The game was over shortly, with Princess Peach as winner and Bowser the loser. "We're going to bed, now."

"But, but I, but I trained."

"Face it Lin, you suck at gaming." Kya snuggled into Lin's side, only to hear something smash into the TV. "Did you forget to put on the rope strap?"

"Believe me, I didn't forget. Piece of shit hardware."


	74. The sunset

**welp, another chapter. this is longer and nicer than the last in my opinion. read, review and enjoy. still accepting all prompts given**

**Item: Sunset**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: ****YOLO1882**

* * *

Kya rolled over in Lin's arms and began planting small, slow kisses along her girlfriend's jaw-line, coming to a stop just below the trademark scars that made the metalbender under her, infamous in Republic City. "Lin. Lin you need to wake up. As much as I want to spend our anniversary screwing each other, that's going to have to wait until tonight."

Lin rolled over in bed and buried her face into the waterbender's ample chest. "But it's too hot."

"Clearly it's not too hot if you're cuddling up to me."

"You tell me how you feel after you spend the day in heavy armour that loves to conduct heat." Lin propped herself up on her elbows and rested her forehead against Kya's, taking in the scent of her lover. "By the way, happy anniversary, now that you mention it."

Kya lifted her head to look in Lin's eyes, with a questioning gaze. "Did you forget our anniversary?"

"What?! No. I would never." The metalbender's darting eyes gave her away.

"Oh, so you remember the conversation we had about you setting up our plans for dinner?" It was a flat out lie, but thankfully, Kya was better at it than her girlfriend.

"Of course. Meet me at the station around five thirty and I will show you the time of your life."

"Will do. Now get your ass to work. Your mother will not be happy if you are late."

With a final kiss, Lin got out of bed and prepared for a hot day at work.

* * *

Toph let out a groan at feeling her daughter's heartbeat, in the station, when she was told to take the rest of the day off, an hour ago. Toph walked over to her second in command's desk and took a seat opposite of her, taking a second to blow her bangs out of her face. "What're you still doing here kid? I thought with this heat, you would be more than happy to go home early."

"It's mine and Kya's anniversary today. I'm apparently in charge of the events for tonight but everywhere is booked out, or closed because the heat is too unbearable. I don't know what to do."

"Sex?"

"We're doing that afterwards." If this was the first time her mother suggested sex, Lin would have bolted for the door, but after the number of times her mother has walked in on her and Kya and talked about it with her in the room, since she was twelve, it no longer fazed her. "I only have an hour and she deserves something fantastic."

"There is something you could do. Something you've thought about for the past few years since you were eighteen." The Chief of Police metalbended her daughter's desk draw open and earthbended a special necklace into her hands. "The design is nice. It's obvious that you spent hours agonising over it. I think it's time."

"I'm only twenty one. I'm far too young to get married."

"Yet not too young to know what you want. You don't have to get married straight away, you can see what it's like just to call her your fiancé. I know she will say yes if that's what has you scared."

"I know she'll say yes, I just don't want to be the one to force her into being with me."

"You're not forcing her. Allow me to make this easier on you. I, your superior officer, am ordering you to ask your girlfriend to marry you."

Lin shook her head in amusement before conceding. "Fine. But how do I surprise her?"

"What does Kya like?"

"Nature."

"And what is said to be the most beautiful thing in the world, that nature can give us?"

"A sunset?"

Toph folded her hands behind her head and lightly closed her eyes. "Great so a sunset, picnic and a proposal. Then hot sex when you get home. Sounds like a fantastic anniversary to me."

"Yeah, thanks for your help mum."

"Welcome badgermole."

* * *

Lin was wringing her hands nervously as she waited for her girlfriend to show up outside the station, when someone tapped her on the shoulder, prompting her to quickly turn around, nearly giving herself whiplash in the process. "Kya!"

"Lin!" Kya held back a laugh at the metalbender's surprise. "So I hope you have something bloody brilliant planned for our anniversary, because I do not want to go home upset."

"I do. Trust me when I say nothing can out do this." Lin wrapped an arm around her waist and preceded to shoot cables up at the stations roof, using them to propel themselves to the top, where a makeshift blanket sat with a basket and a bottle of wine. "Shall we?"

Kya remained silent as they took their seats overlooking the bay. "This is a nice little set up you've got going on here Lin. Though you can remove your armour. I can smell the sweat even with it on."

Lin didn't hesitate to quickly remove the hot uniform from her body. "Thank you. So, I got you some sea prunes from your favourite vendor and I got myself some dumplings, along with an expensive bottle of wine."

Kya took the plate her girlfriend handed to her before turning around, just in time to see the sun begin to set. "Wow, this is actually very nice Lin. I have to say, I'm quite proud of you."

The metalbender chose to remain quiet as she pulled Kya in close.

There were only a few minutes of sun left, when Lin decided to make her move. Clearing her throat, she reached into her pocket and clutched the medium sized box tightly. "Umm, Kya?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something I want to show you. Something, I want to give to you."

Kya turned around to see a box held before her, containing a betrothal necklace. She gently traced a finger over the tiny hugging badgermole and airbison, surrounded by the Southern Water Tribe emblem. "It's, it's truly beautiful. But don't you think we're a bit young?"

"Of course I do. But after talking to my mother, she has convinced me that this is right. We don't have to get married for the next few years, ten if you want. I guess I just want you to know that I am committed to you and you accepting this, means that you are committed to me."

"Alright. Yes, let's get married."

Lin put the necklace around her fiancé's neck and peppered the skin lightly with kisses as they watched the bright pinks, yellows and oranges take over the sky as a result from the now set sun. "Absolutely beautiful, just like you."


	75. The truth or dare

**actually had a bot of fun with this one. i hope you do too. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Truth or dare**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: ****YOLO1882**

* * *

Five of them, three from the Avatar, one from Republic City's Chief of Police, and one from the Fire Lord, all sat around a fire, passing a bottle of fire whiskey between them. "Bumi, truth or dare?"

The wild man took a sip from the bottle and let out a burp. "Truth Izumi. I can't be bothered streaking again."

"Is it true you wrestled a catgator in the swamp?"

"That, believe it or not, is true. Though it was only as long as my forearm. Alright, eenie meenie miney Tenzin. Truth, or dare?"

"Umm, Truth."

Bumi rubbed his hands together with an evil grin on his lips. "Do you have the hots for Lin?"

The young airbender looked over at the girl of his dreams, who was currently having a swig of the fire whiskey, while leaning against the Fire princess. "I wouldn't exactly say 'hots'. I mean, I'm uh, attracted to her? I guess."

All was quiet as Lin let out a hiccup. "That's sweet."

"So Lin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Umm, do you like me?"

"Don't know." Before Tenzin could prod her further, Lin turned to Izumi. "Truth or dare, princess?"

"Dare. You guys are a bunch of wusses for choosing truth."

"Fine. I dare you to put your hand on Bumi's thigh for five minutes."

Izumi smirked as she put a delicate hand on the man's thigh next to her, struggling not to laugh as she felt him squirm. "Lin, truth or dare?"

"Back to me already? Truth."

"Do you prefer men or women?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know much, do you?"

Lin didn't respond as she just poured more Fire whiskey down her throat.

"Seeing as how I didn't get a proper answer, Kya, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Izumi tilted her head side to side as she tried to come up with something, smiling when she did. "Why don't you help Lin out? Let's find out if she is into women or men. I dare you, Kya, to plant one on our young, drunken friend."

"And I thought I was going to get a challenge." Kya sat up on her knees and took the bottle out of the young metalbender's hand, putting it out of her reach. She cupped the woman's cheek, caressing it gently, smiling when she saw Lin's breath hitch. Slowly, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on chapped lips. She soon found herself straddling Lin's lap, when the woman pulled her close.

Unable to support herself, the metalbender allowed herself to lay down on the ground, bringing with her the waterbender. She let out a gasp when she felt cool hands run up her tank top, inching closer to her breasts, and then they were suddenly gone. She opened her eyes just in time to see Kya sitting back on her knees, wiping the lipstick from the corner of her lips.

"Well Lin, truth or dare?"

"Tru- truth?"

"Do you prefer, men or women?"

"Women, definitely women."


	76. The valentine day

**so valentines day doesn't exist in the Avatar verse, given that it was created by Saint Valentine, so this is my best take. Read, Review, and enjoy.**

**Item: Valentines day**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

Lin and Kya sat at the Beifong family kitchen table, enjoying a quiet breakfast together, when an ecstatic Suyin ran past them, prompting Lin to quickly reach out and grab her by the collar. "Where are you going kid?"

"Who wants to know?" Su glared up at her big sister, trying to get her to let her go.

"I do. It's Saturday and you're never up this early."

"Just tell her Su. The last thing I want to do is spend the day on a stake out with Lin."

Su let out a sigh. "We've started this thing at school called Valentines Day. It's when you give the person you love or have a crush on a gift, as a display of affection. I was lucky enough to have Zao as my valentine and I don't want to be late for our breakfast date."

"You're only twelve."

"So? You were ten when you found out you liked Kya."

Lin looked back at her girlfriend with a blush, to see her smiling, even though she was sipping her tea. "That's dif-"

"Sweetie," Kya placed a calming hand on Lin's arm, getting her attention, "it's not serious, it's just a bit of fun between kids and it can help them feel good about the opposite sex, or same sex. I think it's healthy for them to do this. It might be healthy for you too."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to drop Su off and buy some things down the street, in the meantime, I want you to come up with something sweet to give me, to show that you can be romantic when you want to be."

"Pffft, Lin? Romantic? I know when you're in love you look the other way, but come on!"

The waterbender hit the young girl over the head and stood up from the table to give the nervous looking officer a kiss on the temple. "Be back in a couple of hours. I know you can do this."

* * *

Kya opened the door, bags in hand as she walked into the Beifong family home, when she felt something attach itself to the bottom of her boot. She put down the bags and raised her foot to see a rose with its thorns embedded in the fur.

Kya starred at the ground to see a pathway of roses to her girlfriend's bedroom. She walked cautiously into the room, where Lin stood before the bed in little shorts and her bindings, room littered with candles. "So what's the plan honey?"

"I am going to give you a massage. You've given me so many, I think I should give you one for once."

"And the roses?"

Lin looked down at the rose attached to Kya's foot. "Uh, I didn't have time to cut off the thorns."

"They usually come pre- you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Lin asked, looking anywhere other than Kya's eyes.

"Did you take them from mrs Lee's garden?"

"I did, but as far as she knows, kids took them. Now please, get onto the bed."

"Well when you ask so nicely." Kya stripped down to her undies and climbed onto the bed.

Lin straddled the back of her girlfriend's thighs and got to work massaging out any knots that she came across. "I have to say, you carry a lot more tension in your back than I would have guessed."

"And how do you know about tension?"

"We officers help each other out when we over work it in training drills and out in the field."

"Well happy valentines day to me."

After Lin had determined her partner's back to be free of any pain, she leaned down and began placing slow kisses on her neck, hands trailing up and down her sides, slowing down when they came to the sides of her breasts. "Ready for part two of your impromptu romance day?"

An evil smirk graced her lips as she turned around and bought the strong woman down to her mouth.


	77. The betrothal necklace

**sleep is so good. but it's bloody hot here. anyway, read, review and enjoy. also to the guests who leave very nice reviews, you know who you are, i just want to say thanks and that i wish i could PM you personally to give you my thanks.**

**Item: betrothal necklace**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: ****YOLO1882**

* * *

Lin and Kya laid in the grass on Air Temple Island, kissing each other every now and then, pointing out the figures they saw in the clouds, talking about their plans for the future. It was peaceful, relaxing, different from their usually busy and hectic lives.

"Lin?"

"Hmm?"

"I made this for you."

The earthbender rolled over, to see her girlfriend caressing a heart, formed from ice. She took it into her hands, enjoying the coolness it provided. "That's pretty neat. Where did you get the water from?"

"My sweat."

"That's disgusting!" Lin threw it as far as she could, over the cliff and into the ocean.

"Hey! I sweated out a lot of water to make that heart, and you throw it into the sea. You've got a lot of nerve Beifong."

"Oh come on. It's made of sweat."

Kya sat up and threw her hands in the air. "You know what, I'm not talking to you. At least not until you make it up to me with your own element and it better be pretty damn amazing or else," Kya stood up and placed a hand on her hip, "you're not going to be seeing any of this naked any time soon. And no bending!"

The metalbender watched in awe as her girlfriend walked away, hips swaying tantalisingly slow. "Crap."

* * *

Toph Beifong, for the first time in weeks, had her first free night and was more than happy to spend it sleeping, but to her annoyance the person in the bedroom next to her didn't have the same plan. Grumbling, she threw the blankets off her tired body and stormed down the hall. Swinging open her daughter's door, she let out a growl and began yelling. "Go to bloody bed!"

Lin jumped a little from the sudden intrusion, not quite understanding what was going on. "But I'm doing something."

"I know, I can feeling the tink, tink, tinking off that hammer and chisel. What are you even doing?"

"Kya's upset at me and told me I have to make her something to get out of the polar bear dog house. So I decided to make her a necklace like uncle Aang made for aunt Katara."

Toph put a hand to her forehead in confusion. "What necklace?"

"The one he gave her when he asked her to be his 'forever girl'." Lin looked at the pendant in her hands and let out a sigh. "I've gotten the hang of using the chisel but I can't decide on a design."

"Spirits, you are so weird. Just put something on it that you and Kya feel you can identify yourselves with."

"That's actually not a bad idea." She picked up the tools and was about to hammer away, when they floated into her mother's hands.

"No more! Bed!"

Lin grumbled but flicked off her lamp and shut her eyes.

* * *

Kya was floating on her back on clear blue water, in an unusually calm ocean, when something came from below the surface and wrapped itself around her waist, lifting her into the air. "Spirits! Lin! Put me down!"

"Not until you say you love me!"

"Let me go or I will water smack you in the mouth!"

"Poor choice of words." Lin dropped her girlfriend, watching as the waterbender flailed her hands about until she finally realised that it was shallow enough to actually stand.

She glowered at her girlfriend before walking towards the shore. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

A small smirk found itself upon her face. "Damnit. I can never stay mad at you. But you better have come here with my present or you're still not getting any."

They took a seat under a tree, not caring that they were dripping wet, as Lin reached into her bag and pulled out blue ribbon with a stone pendant in the middle. "I noticed how much you like your mother's so I thought I'd make you one of your own. And in the words of your father, Kya, will you be my forever girl?"

Kya threw her arms around Lin's neck and pulled her in for a quick pash. "Spirits Lin! I will marry you!"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Lin pulled back with a confused look. "Marry? I didn't say anything about marriage."

"Lin, this a betrothal necklace. I have to say, you put a lot of detail into it. I love that the badgermole and bison are hugging and how they are surrounded by the Southern Water Tribe insignia."

"But marriage? We're a bit young. I'm barely in my twenties."

"Lin, relax." Kya put the necklace back into the metalbender's hands and gave her a soft smile. "I appreciate the thought but it isn't our time just yet, and I'm sure this isn't how you want to ask me. Give it a few years then pop the question. But it's nice to know where this relationship is going."

Lin wrapped her arms around Kya's shoulders and brought her into her chest, holding her close. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."


	78. The carnival

**ha! over 1000 words... barely. i've been finding these latest prompts challenging but in a good way :) read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Carnival **

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: ****YOLO1882**

* * *

"Lin! I need more money."

The older Beifong looked down at her little sister and groaned. "I gave you ten yuans five minutes ago."

'Yeah and one ride is five yuans."

Lin growled but reached into her pocket and pulled out fifty yuans. "Don't spend it all in one go. Meet me by the Ferris wheel at eleven, or else I'm never taking you with me ever again, anywhere." She watched as Suyin ran off towards some of her little friends.

"I hope you didn't give her all your money." The metalbender turned around to see her girlfriend standing before her, with a hand on her hip. "You still have to win me a stuffed bison."

"The badgermole wasn't good enough?"

"Not when your girlfriend's sister steals it from you." Kya took Lin's hand into her own and led them to one of the many carnival games involving throwing metal rings over bottles. "This should be easy for you."

Lin handed the game vendor five yuans and waited patiently for him to set up the game. "You know, I might need a kiss for good luck."

Kya smiled and leaned in to give Lin a quick kiss. "You might get something better if you win."

The officer took the rings into her hands and began throwing them with amazing accuracy, but they kept bouncing off and not hitting their targets. "That's it little lady. Five more yuans for five more throws."

She slammed the money down and snatched the rings from the chubby man. The first two missed completely, frustrating the metalbender even more. She watched the vendor from the corner of her eyes, to see his finger twitch as she let go of the ring. With the forth ring, she attached it around the man's wrist and quickly threw the fifth, watching it as it secured itself around the target. "I'll take the bison, thank you."

"You ain't getting squat! I don't tolerate cheaters."

"Funny," Lin took her badge out of her pocket and held it up for him to see, "neither do I."

The two women walked towards the empty pier slowly, with fairy floss in hand, enjoying each other's company until they came to the end. They sat down and looked down at their reflections in the sea. Lin smiled when Kya took some of the fluffy sugar into her hands and fed her. "Great, we're turning into one of those corny couples."

"I like being corny." Kya laid down on Lin's lap and let out a sigh when her girlfriend began running her fingers through her hair. "You didn't tell me how work was today. You usually can't shut up about it."

"I thought I'd give you a break from all that for once. I actually want you to tell me how your day was."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I helped an orphan today." The waterbender breathed in threw her nose, taking in the smell of the ocean. "She was playing with some kids when she fell and scraped her knee. She was crying so much, reminded me of Suyin when she was younger. So I healed her and then all these kids started lining up for me to heal them. From little bumps and bruises, to cuts and broken bones, I was able to heal them all. I was so happy with myself and felt pride in my work. I'm actually going down there tomorrow to heal more kids, maybe buy them some food, train any benders I can. I feel like I can truly help them."

"Kya, I don't know if you should do that. Triads operate heavily in those areas so they can recruit kids."

"Then come with me. You can help train them and you can help me on the food front."

"I guess I could do something." A few minutes of silence past, when a high-pitched whistle was heard, followed by a bang lighting up the sky. "Ten thirty fireworks display. They really went all out this year."

Kya sat up and kissed Lin. The kiss was slow as the waterbender licked her girlfriend's bottom lip, tugging it into her mouth roughly with her teeth every now and then, making the metalbender moan. "Mm, as much as I enjoy kissing you, didn't you promise a little girl a ride on the Ferris wheel?"

"Uh, yeah. But I'd much rather kiss you."

"Well I'm coming back to yours tonight so we can continue this, then." Kya stood up and extended a hand to the metalbender. "Come on, Su is a pain in the ass when she has to be patient."

The two lovers made it to the Ferris wheel, to see Su standing against a pilar, barely keeping her eyes awake. "Hey kid, you sure you want to go on the Ferris wheel? You look pretty tired."

"I'm fine Lin. You promised me a ride on the Ferris wheel and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay, okay." Lin payed for the tickets and the three of them took their seats in the rather large gondola. Su could have sat on her own bench, but she chose to sit between Lin and Su, and gently rested her head on her sister's shoulder, snuggling into the warmth she provided on this chilly night.

Lin looked over at her girlfriend, when she heard a snore coming from Su, to find her smiling smugly at her. "What?"

"You two are so adorable."

"Shut up."

The ride quickly ended and Lin took her sister into her arms and followed Kya to the streets, where taxis were lined up to take home carnival goers. The taxi ride was silent as it pulled up outside the Beifong family home. They got out of the car to see Toph standing in the doorway, arms folded over her chest. "You guys have a good night?"

"Sure did. Su fell asleep on us though."

Toph took her youngest daughter into her arms. "I've got her. You two go to bed. We have work in the morning Lin."

Lin followed her girlfriend into her own bedroom, where they proceeded to strip and drowsily get under the covers. The metalbender was expecting to have the waterbender cuddle up to her, but was confused when she didn't. She rolled over to see Kya cuddling the stuffed bison. "Really Kya?"

"But it's so soft."


	79. The haircut

**getting back on track with the updating schedule**

**Item: Haircut**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

Lin sat in front of her bathroom mirror, with scissors in hand trying to figure out how to cut her hair. "What are you doing?"

The metalbender looked at her girlfriend through the reflection on the mirror. "Trimming my hair. It's getting too long and might get caught in the cable mechanism. I'd rather have a hair cut than have my skull ripped off while trying to save a little kid."

"Well, instead of risking cutting it uneven, why don't you let me cut it for you?"

"I guess that will be okay. Just not too short."

Lin handed the scissors to Kya and sat patiently for the cutting to begin. The waterbender wetted the pitch-black hair and combed it out before sizing it up. Lin let out a soft moan as nails ran across her scalp, relaxing her. "You okay Captain?"

"I'm fine. It's just, nice. I've actually never had my hair cut by anyone other than your mother. I just needed to get it done."

"Mm. I never realised how soft it is and shiny."

"Thanks, I guess."

Kya began cutting her girlfriend's hair slowly, making sure to keep it even while getting rid of any split ends. Once she was done, she ruffled Lin's hair to rid it of any trimmings, before drying it with her bending. "There we go."

The metalbender looked herself in the mirror and reached up to feel the length. "You did a good job. You should cut it more often."

Kya bent over, resting her arms over Lin's shoulders and resting her chin on top of her head. "I can do that for you. I actually enjoy cutting it. It feels nice to do these little things for each other. Makes me feel normal, peaceful."

"I agree. I could cut your hair for you if you would like?"

Kya quickly stepped back, and held her long, brown, ponytail in her hands. "I am not letting you anywhere near it with anything sharp."

"Oh come on Kya, it will be quick and painless. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you to save my life and be there for me when I fall. I don't trust you with my hair or anything feminine for that matter."

An evil smirk crossed Lin's face as she took the scissors into her hands and stared at her girlfriend. "You better run."

"Mum said never run with scissors!" Kya took off in the opposite direction, with a scissorless Lin right behind her.


	80. The mother's day

**i think the next one is gonna kinda be angsty. Anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Mother's day**

**Pairing: Lin/Su/Toph**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

The sun was yet to rise as a six-year-old Lin Beifong pulled off her sheets and got out of bed. Her little feet padded down the hall silently until she reached her baby sister's room. "Hey Suyin, are you ready to give mum our present?"

The six month old gurgled and reached her arms out towards her big sister, ready to be picked up.

Lin raised herself up on an earth pillar and took Su into her arms. "Do you think mum will like our present? I think she will. I know you didn't help but you're part of this family and she's your mother too, even if we don't have the same dads. I don't know who my dad is. It doesn't matter cause I have you now."

Lin walked out into the hall and to her mother's door. Reaching up, she turned the knob and pushed open the door to find Toph asleep, face down in her pillows and feet up in the air. The six year old put her sister as far as she could into the middle of the bed before climbing on. She put her little hands on her mum's bicep and shook gently, jolting her awake.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"It's me mum and Su."

"Hey badgermole. What are you doing up so early? My alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

"It's mother's day. I wanted to surprise you."

Toph sat up in bed and stretched before giving Lin a kiss and taking her youngest into her arms to hold her close. "Surprise me? With what?"

"Wait right here. No peeking… you know what I mean."

"I'm not going anywhere Lin." The Chief of police listened to the young earthbender running off, before 'looking' down at the baby in her arms and tracing the features of her face with a gentle hand. "Your big sister sure is excited about this. I figured now is the perfect time to tell you that you won't be celebrating father's day. It's not that I don't want him to be around you, it's just that he's an important man to this city and he can't have distractions. Just know that he loves you. He really does. But on the bright side, if you ever need a father, you can go to Lin." A soft chuckle rumbled in Toph's chest. "She loves you a lot and I know as you two get older, you'll be the best of friends."

Lin ran back in and jumped onto the bed before crawling up to the Chief's side. She took her mother's hand into her own and placed a six inch figurine into it.

Toph ran her free hand over the features, tearing up slightly as she felt the memory of her first moment with her completed family. "Why?"

"I wanted to draw you a picture but Uncle Sokka said you can't see it, so he suggested that I make you something. Uncle Sokka said that the one thing that made you happy was when you are with me and Su. So this is our first moment with all of us together."

Toph quickly put the figurine aside, of her in a hospital bed, with a new baby in her arms and her old baby kneeling on the bed next to her, looking down at the new baby, before quickly pulling Lin into her side for a tight hug. "This is beautiful Lin."

"Happy mother's day."

The family spent the rest of the day playing with each other, telling jokes and stories, and eating junk. Just like any normal family.


	81. The therapist

**I liked this one, i liked this one a lot. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Therapy**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

Lin and Kya's relationship was straining and beginning to crack under the pressure. So in an effort to save it, they sought therapy from the one person they knew could help them and keep their mouth shut. Kya's mother, Katara. Katara wasn't legally a therapist but she knew she could help them. So here they were, in the lounge of their apartment, about to talk about the issues in their relationship. "So Lin," Katara began from her seat opposite the couple, "why don't you tell me what's wrong with your relationship."

The metalbender folded her arms across her chest defensively, not liking the idea of sharing with anyone. "Nothing is wrong. Quiet frankly, I have better things to be doing right now."

Kya suppressed the urge to begin shouting at her girlfriend like she had in the past. "Lin, we wouldn't be here if something wasn't wrong. The sooner you talk, the sooner this is all over."

"Maybe I don't want to talk." Lin growled out between clenched teeth.

"Lin," Katara began, "just breath for a second. Now, you know Kya loves you, right?" A nod from the metalbender. "Well, if you are having troubles in your life, Kya may be able to help you. Or at the very least, listen to your opinions."

"She doesn't appear to want to listen to my opinions at the moment."

"That's because you won't talk to me!" Kya was now standing, having had enough of not voicing her concerns. "How can I listen to your fucking problems if you won't talk to me?! You come home tired from work and I can understand that you want to spend a few minutes relaxing and become 'home Lin', but you don't do that. You come home, dump your armour in the corner, which by the way is covered in blood, someone else's blood and sometimes yours, then you strip and expect me to heal you without letting me know the cause and then when I am done, you role over and go to bed. By the time I wake up, you're gone." Katara stood up and placed her hands on her daughter's heaving shoulders, calming her down somewhat. "I want to be there for you but you won't let me."

Lin bowed forward, placing her fingers to her temples as she looked at the ground. "That's because I don't want you to know about the things people have done to me, the things I've done to them." Kya let out a sigh and sat down next to her partner, rubbing a calming hand up and down her hot, tense back. "I-I've killed."

"I know. Your mum came by the apartment and filled me in. She only comes by for the serious things, to make sure you are okay but you're usually asleep on those days. She hasn't come by in five months. Not since you got the scars on your cheek. Heck, I haven't even seen Su lately. It's like you're pushing everyone away."

"Lin," the metalbender looked up at the older waterbender, eyes red with tears threatening to fall, "why haven't you told Kya about that incident? If you can talk to me about it, then you can talk to her."

"I can't, because I'm ashamed of myself and I don't know how to fix it."

"I think you should tell her, it will make everything else seem so much smaller."

"Tell me what?" Kya was getting frustrated at her mother and girlfriend talking about her as though she wasn't there.

Lin took a deep breath as she turned to face her other half. "You remember how I told you about those kids who tried to rob a store and the driver got away? The driver was Su. I went to arrest her and she cut my cables. That's how I got the scars. She got away thanks to the Chief. She's in Gaoling with my grandparents so that's why you haven't seen her and you haven't seen my mother because we aren't on good terms. It's, professional, between us."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie."

"My mother wanted to let her off the hook, to do what was best for our family, but I wanted revenge. I wanted to see my little sister behind bars. I wanted it so badly I was willing to fight my mother for it."

"The scars on your back?"

"I-I went to her house to talk, but it, uh, it escalated. We didn't have our armour on but we still had our spools. We must have fought for half an hour before I gained the upper hand. I uh, I had her on, on, on her back." She shook her head, tears slowly streaking down her face. "Aunt Katara, can you please finish it?"

"Of course dear, of course. Toph didn't have contact with her element so she panicked. She lashed out and caught Lin in her torso. Toph called me in a terror and when I arrived, spirits, there was so much blood. I did the best I could."

Kya grabbed Lin's hand a squeezed it tightly. "Is that why your mother hasn't been around to see us?"

"I threw the first punch. I knew her weakness and I used it against her. I put her through more than any human should go through and I can't forgive myself for that."

Katara stood up and walked to the back of the couch where she placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "You two have made a lot of progress tonight but I think you two need to rest. Let everything sink in and I'll see you in a few days to see how everything is going."

Lin waited for the door to close before she really let the floodgates open. "What have I done?"

"Lin, it happened but you can still fix this. Maybe start with your mother, seeing as how you have to work with her and then slowly go from there." The crying didn't stop so Kya took Lin's hands into her own and led her into the bathroom where she began to run a bath. The process was slow as she helped a defeated Lin Beifong undress and get into the tub, before undressing herself and slipping in behind her. She wrapped her arms around the metalbender's torso, and lightly pulled until she was resting against her chest.

Lin let out a sigh as the tears finally stopped and she closed her eyes to the world.

Kya took control of the water around her and began running it along the sides of Lin's head.

"Kya," Lin began eyes still closed as she fully relaxed into her girlfriend's chest, "I'm sorry I've been so difficult these last few months. I didn't mean it to go this far. I just didn't know how to handle something this fragile."

"It's okay. We've never been in a serious relationship before, so any problem we have is a new experience. We just have to learn how to deal with it."

"Kya, I really do love you. That is something that will ever change."

"I love you too. Now come on, we haven't had sex in months and I'd like to get to know you again."

A smirk graced Lin's face as she turned over and pressed her body against Kya's, enjoying the soft skin against her own scarred body. The kiss was heated as the metalbender's tongue went wild against the waterbender's, stopping quickly when she felt something press up against her below the waist, causing her to squeak.

"Never knew I could make the unmoveable Beifong squeak like a little mouse."

"Spirits I love you."


	82. The movers

**and another story has appeared from my brain. this one verges on M, so you've been warned. Read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Movers**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

"Come on aunt Lin, it will be fun."

"I'm sorry Opal, I have better things to do."

"Pfft, no you don't." Kya said from her spot in the chair opposite her girlfriend's, feet up on the desk as she flipped through a magazine. "You told me last night that you were going to bed early and I quote 'just because I can'."

"So, you can come."

"I guess I can." Lin growled out between her teeth.

* * *

The movie was long and slow, the acting was over the top and played out. Lin's leg was bouncing up and down quickly in annoyance, causing the popcorn to rustle and make noise. Her leg was steadied by Kya resting her hand on the inside of her thigh. "Lin honey, you need to relax."

Lin leaned in close to her girlfriend's ear, so that her niece next to her, couldn't hear. "I can't relax. This is boring."

"Maybe I can help."

Before Lin could question what she meant, the hand disappeared from her thigh and found itself down her pants, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Oh, spirits."

"What was that aunt Lin?"

The metalbender turned to her niece and gave her a large grin. "Oh spirits, I've never seen a mover so great before."

Lin bit into her lip as she felt a wave wash over her, finally helping her relax. She leaned back over to her girlfriend and nibbled on her ear as she spoke. "Remind me to repay you later."

"Well there is no way I'm going to let you off the hook for this one."

* * *

Bolin pulled up outside the Beifong estate, allowing Lin and Kya to get out from the backseat. "Give me a minute Bolin, I want to make sure my aunts make it inside."

"Of course."

The older women eyed each other cautiously as their niece followed them to the door. "You really don't need to accompany us Opal, I am the Chief of police after all."

"Oh I know. And I thought that as Chief of police, you'd know that sex in public is illegal." The two women whipped around so fast, they nearly gave themselves whiplash. "Oh yeah, I saw. That tiny cup of popcorn didn't hide much. I'm very disappointed in the both of you." They looked anywhere but at the airbender, afraid that her glare would cause them to combust. "Now I want you two to think about what you've done because the next time this happens, I'm going straight to Katara and my mother." Turning on her heel, Opal left her aunts gaping at her.

"Sweetie, I think your niece just scolded us like children."

"I know. Spirits, I can't believe she saw us."

"Mhm, so are you going to pay me back for earlier, or?"

A smirk graced Lin's face as she opened the door to her home. "You're unbelievable."


	83. The spirit world

**so tired. read, review and enjoy, while i die from exhaustion :J**

**Item: Spirit World**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOlO1882**

* * *

She's alone again. Just like she was all those years ago. The only difference is that she doesn't know this world and she's scared. Spirits, she hasn't been scared in so long that she almost forgot the emotion. The waterbender looked around at her surroundings, eyes darting from side to side as a thick fog rolled in. The fog circled her legs and turned into vines, pulling her flat on her face.

Kya was screaming out in pure fear as she dug her nails into the earth, desperately hoping it would save her, until she was pulled into black water, blinding her. She tried to waterbend herself out of the dark liquid but she didn't know what was up, what was down, left, right. She was blinded by her own element and there was nothing she could do about it but open her mouth and let the black liquid enter her lungs, weighing her down.

Her body was sinking, no, it was being sucked down into a vortex and suddenly, she was falling, the ground coming at her so fast, the only thing she could do was flail her limbs as her body slammed into the earth, her protector. It was always there for her when her own element failed her, it was always there to catch her, and to make sure any attack aimed at her met resistance. It was her safety net over the years and it had failed her for the first time, yet it was all so familiar. Like a bad dream she was made to live over and over again.

The waterbender used the little strength she had left in her arms, to push herself onto her back. She was relieved to see one familiar thing, the sun, bright against the blue sky, it made her giving up all the better. She felt her heart rate begin to slow and her breathing become shallow. Her last view of the sky was blocked by someone she hadn't seen in years. "Dad?"

"Hello Kya. It's good to see you again, though I was hoping you had made it back the last time I saw you."

Kya closed her eyes, letting herself relax as she listened to her father. "Made it back? Where am I? How long have I been here?"

Aang sat next to his daughter and sighed. "You're in the spirit world. You've been here for the past week, trying to get back to the human world. But your spirit has become weaker over time. You're giving up, something you have never done before."

"Well I'm giving up for once. Just let me do it."

A frown crossed Aang's face. "Kya, you may want to give up on yourself, but what about her?"

"Her?" He had her attention now. Kya wasn't sure if he was talking about the woman she loved, after all, he passed before she could tell him about her personal decision.

"Lin. And don't try to hide it. I saw how you two came together as one, I saw how she protected you from everything in the world, how she cares for you when you're sick, how you wake up in her arms before she does, just so you can spend a few minutes appreciating what you have and believe me when I say, she does the same to you. Do you really want to take that from her?"

"No. No I don't." Reigning in all her strength, Kya forced herself to sit up and get into a lotus position, ignoring the pain radiating from her lungs. "So how do I get back?"

Aang smiled and got into his own meditation position. "It's simple, focus on what you want and follow it."

An image of her lover's face appeared in the forefront of her mind and she smiled. The butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. It was just like the first time she laid eyes on the metalbender when they were in their twenties. Love. Just as she began to feel her body fade, she heard her father say the three words she had always wanted to hear. "I love you."

Kya awoke with a gasp and bolted upright. Hands were on her shoulders in an instant and tried to push her back down into the pool of water she was currently laying in. "Kya, Kya! Relax, stop trying to fight me."

At the sound of her girlfriend's voice, Kya laid back down in the water, enjoying the coolness of it on her hot skin. "I'm, I'm back?"

"Back? What do you mean back?"

The interrogation was interrupted by Korra. "Kya, do you feel any pain?"

"No, I'm just hungry, like really hungry."

"Alright, I'll get Pema to make something for you, just relax and don't move."

The two women waited for Korra to leave before starting up the conversation again. "Lin, I don't remember much before coming back into the human world. What happened to me?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up and you, you didn't. I tried shaking you, splashing water on your face, I even slapped you and nothing worked. I called Katara and she told me to get you to a healer as soon as possible. Korra was the first person that came to mind. None of us knows what happened to you. But whatever it was, you were out of it for a week."

"The Spirit World."

"The Spirit World?"

"The Spirit World. It was an endless loop of torture. I had never seen so much darkness before. I had gotten to the point of no return when I saw my dad. He was so young." Her eyes went to Lin's and she smiled. "He knows about us. How we feel about each other. And he's okay with it. He said he loved me. That's why I think I ended up there."

Lin smiled and reached into the water to take her hand into her own, raise it to her lips and give it a kiss. "I'm glad this impromptu trip to the Spirit World gave you closure but I hope it doesn't happen again, I don't like waking up to someone that appears dead on top of me."

Kya let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Deal."


	84. The robbery

**okay, so this may not have been what you wanted when you gave me this prompt by this is what came to my mind. if i could name this chapter one thing, it would be 'the great Lin robbery' anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item:****Robbery**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

Kya was strolling the grounds of Air Temple Island, when she saw her little brother talking to an air acolyte. She thought nothing off it, that was until Tenzin leaned down and kissed her, nearly like he had done it before. She waited for the acolyte to disappear into the dormitories, before walking up the last airbender. "You disgust me."

Tenzin jumped at the voice. "Kya! I was, uh, jus-"

"Save it. How could you do this to Lin? How could you cheat on her? Do you even know what you have, or could have?"

"Don't you lecture me. You're not mum."

Kya's eyebrows furrowed in anger, she was so close to punching Tenzin, she could barely contain herself. "Do you even plan to tell her?"

"I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"You mean when you grow a spine." Kya scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "I am going to give you one day to tell her, if you don't then I will." With that, the waterbender turned around and stormed off.

* * *

A week had gone by since Kya caught her brother kissing that teenage acolyte and the anger was boiling up inside of her. She knew that Lin wasn't her girlfriend, but she cared for her as though she was. And it hurt her knowing that someone was sneaking behind her back, so there was only one thing to do, tell her.

She walked up to the metalbender's apartment and lightly knocked. The door opened and she was met with a dishevelled Lin Beifong, clad in only a tank and baggy pants. "You look terrible."

"Thanks. Would you like to come in?"

Kya stepped past the younger woman and into the spacious living room. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Only a little. Probably a good thing that you did, the couch would have done a number on my back." Lin took a seat on the far side of the couch and stretched her arms across the back. "So what brings you here? I thought you knew I was coming over later."

"I know but I need to tell you something and it can't wait any longer."

Lin's brows furrowed together at the serious tone of the woman before her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It has nothing to do with me. Lin, I saw Tenzin kissing an acolyte last week." Kya felt a pang in her chest as she watched her best friend's face contort into many emotions before settling on anger.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I told him he had to tell you, or I would. So here I am. I understand if you want me to leave, I ju-"

"No, I want you to stay. I'm going to get back at him and I think it's best if you stay here."

The metalbender stood, muscles flexing as pieces of metal armour flew past her, securing itself aggressively to her body. Just as she was about to leave, she felt a calm hand place itself on her shaking shoulder. "I know what you're going to do, but I have a better way to get back at him."

Lin was taken aback when she felt soft lips press against her own. Her mind was racing, questioning what was going on but instinct kicked in, causing her to place her hands on the older woman's thighs, prompting her to jump and wrap her legs around the strong woman's waist. Lin carried her to the bedroom and put her forcefully on the bed before discarding her armour quickly so she could pin Kya down on the bed. "What are we doing?" Lin said breathlessly between pants, as she began to undress Kya's tanned body.

"I'm finally having my dreams realised by stealing my brother's girlfriend and you're about to get payback by having angry sex with his sister. The way I see it, we're both winners." She leaned up and resumed kissing the woman above her, smiling when she heard her moan in appreciation.

* * *

Kya and Tenzin sat across from each other at the dinner table, eating in an uncomfortable silence, only to be broken by a knock at the door. The airbender quickly stood up, happy to get away from his big sister. He opened the door and allowed a smile to grace his face at seeing his girlfriend there. "Lin, I thought you weren't coming."

"I had something come up at work."

Tenzin closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her but when he didn't feel anything against his lips, he opened his eyes to see that she was now walking towards the dining room. "Uh-, Lin?" He watched as his girlfriend sat next to his sister and kissed her. Not a peck on the cheek, or a quick kiss but a full on tongue dancing kiss. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Lin's head turned dangerously slow to the man, emerald eyes growing dark as the anger began to resurface. "Kya told me what you did, so I decided not to waist anymore time with you and give myself an upgrade of my own."

Tenzin looked between the two women, face completely red, before turning around with a gust of wind and stormed out.

Lin let out a sigh of relief, happy that the whole ordeal was finally over.

"You know, Tenzin's bed is bigger than mine, I wouldn't mind stealing that too."

Lin turned to her new love and smiled. "I was thinking we could steal his whole bedroom."

"Spirits, I think I love you."


	85. The studying

**Written as a prequel to the study date. sorry it took me a few days to upload, i went to a convention. if you go to my tumblr 'avatar-fan-lin' you can see secret tunnel being sung by an air nomad and 3x korra's being challenged to a push up contest by aang which is pretty funny. anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Studying**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: ****DarkArtemisHunter**

* * *

Lin was relaxing on her apartment's couch, drinking a beer as she listened to some soft jazz, when a loud knock sounded against her apartment door. She let out a sigh before putting her beer down on the coffee table and opening her door, where an out of breath Kya stood before her, carrying three thick text books in her hands. "You need, an apartment, with an elevator."

The metalbender smirked and quickly took the textbooks from her girlfriend before heading into the lounge room. "So what are we studying today?"

Kya stepped around the question, instead choosing to pick up what was left of her girlfriend's beer and drank what was left of it. "They moved the final test to next month. The teacher is sick."

"Wow, a room full of potential doctors and none of you can help her. So does that mean we have some free time to, you know?"

The waterbender picked up her textbook on the cardiovascular system and hit Lin on top of the head with it, before sitting down on the couch to flick through the book. "No. The only reason I'm here is because I have no one to help me at home."

"Oh, so that's why you're here."

Kya looked up at her girlfriend and spit the highlighter lid from her mouth. "Spirits, that's not what I meant. I am so sorry Lin. I'm just a little on edge. There is only a month until my last exam to determine if I become a doctor or not." She reached out and took Lin's hand into her own, pulling her down onto the couch to give her a quick kiss. "I really am glad to see you. Please help me."

Lin let out a sigh and took the textbook into her hand. "Okay, if you are at a scene where a person has sustained a puncture wound to the heart, what is the first thing you do?"

"I check if the membrane is torn. If it is I can begin healing the heart straight away. If the membrane isn't torn, I need to alleviate the pressure build up of blood, by making a small incision and then heal the heart."

"Correct."

The questions kept coming and Kya tried to answer them to the best of her ability, thankful that Lin was there to correct her when she was wrong. She was comfortably lying against the metalbender's warm body, finishing her answer to an extensive question, when she felt a vibration go through her back. She turned around to see her girlfriend fast asleep, with soft snores coming from her mouth. Kya slowly got off of Lin and moved to the study to continue her studying.

She flipped back and forth through her textbooks, refreshing her mind on the knowledge that was freely given to her and learning things she never knew about. "Blue blood? Since when was there blue blood?! I've seen a lot of blood and it was never blue." Seeing a letter opener across from her, Kya picked it up and put it to the skin of her thumb, just as she was about to cut through the flesh, it flew from her hands and into that of her girlfriends.

"This is a clear sign it's too late for either of us to be up."

"Lin, blue blood."

"I heard. Maybe save that question for when your teacher is better, rather than find it out for yourself." Lin put the knife down on the desk and placed her hands on Kya's shoulders. "I'm sure that one of your textbooks tells you about how sleep is important to function. I remember you telling me all these facts about sleep when I was studying for the academy, so unless you want to be a hypocrite, you're coming with me to bed."

"Carry me?"

"Sure." Lin bent down and waited for Kya to wrap her arms around her neck before coming to stand. "You've gotten lighter." The officer stated as she walked to her bedroom.

"It's the stress and my crazy schedule. I sometimes forget to eat."

"I'm going to fix that, starting with making you sleep." Lin laid her down on the bed and crawled in next to her.

The waterbender rolled over and laid her head on her partner's chest, letting out a sigh of content. "Do you think I'll pass?"

"I think you will pass on your effort alone. You've spent the last four years trying your best and your best is good enough. You will make one fine doctor and we will all be proud."

"Making you proud is what matters most to me."

"Then you've passed." Lin kissed the top of Kya's head and then let her eyes close. "Now get some sleep, you need it."

"Thanks Lin. For everything."


	86. The birthday

**i enjoyed writing this one :) when i reach 100 chapters, i will be introducing a new ship that many will be happy with. Anyway, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Birthday**

**Pairing: Toph and Suyin**

**Prompt by: YOLO1882**

* * *

Birthdays weren't Toph's thing. She couldn't see the decorations, she couldn't read the cards, the gifts were always terrible, and she hated singing happy birthday. But when it came to her daughter's, Toph would do anything to make them happy on their special day, given that it was the only days in her life that she experienced true happiness.

After sending Lin to school with Katara and her kids, the metalbender walked to her youngest daughter's bedroom and opened the door to feel Su slowly waking up. She smiled as she leaned down and blew a raspberry into the three year olds cheek, causing her to giggle at the ticklish feeling against her skin. "Noooo! Stop it!"

"Fine, I'll stop, only so I can eat you instead." Their playfulness continued for a few more minutes until their stomachs rumbled. "Come on kiddo, time for food. What would you like to eat on your special day?"

"Bacon and pancakes!"

"Sounds good."

Once the two Beifong's were fully dressed, they went to a local café only a few blocks away, where they ate on special occasions. A cheerful waitress walked up to the duo and offered a large smile. "Hello Chief Beifong. What can I get for you this morning?"

"I would like a plate of pancakes for the birthday girl, and all the bacon you have."

"No problem."

"Hold on, what I think you heard me say was give me a lot of bacon, I want all of the bacon."

"Uhhh. Okay. It hopefully won't be too long."

"You know, taking all the bacon for yourself is mighty greedy Toph."

"I thought that was you meathead." Toph shuffled over in the booth, allowing her best friend to sit down.

"No work today?"

"It's the kids birthday."

Sokka looked at the little girl in front of him, who was currently emptying out little packets of sugar onto the table and smiled. "Hello Su. How old are you now?"

"I'm three uncle Sokka!"

"Wow, three. You're a big girl now. Soon you'll be able to metalbend just like your mother."

"I already can!" Picking up the spoon, Su bent the metal using her hands. "See!?"

"Yep, that's metalbending if I ever saw it. How about after breakfast, we go shopping for a birthday present for you?"

"Yeah!"

"I hope you're paying because I'm not."

"Oh, Toph, you can't put a price on a child's happiness."

"No, you can't put a price on Lin's happiness, but this kid needs to have a price."

"Don't exaggerate."

* * *

"One thousand yuans Toph. It's like she has no concept of money."

The metlabender shrugged as she helped her daughter set up the finely crafted tea set, made of the best wood the Earth Kingdom had to offer. "I tried to warn you but oooh no. No price is too grand for the great Sokka."

"Well there is now."

"Mum! You have to play with me."

"Alright Su. Just give me a second." The metalbender turned to her old friend and gave him her signature smirk. "You wanna play tea party with us?"

"I would love to but I have a late meeting. Maybe this weekend on your day off."

"Alright. See you later Sokka."

"See ya Chief."

Toph smiled as she walked over to her daughter's new tea set and took a seat on one of the tiny chairs. "Alrighty kiddo, how do we play?"

"We have to be fancy."

"I can do fancy." Toph picked up one of the cups and sipped from it.

"Nooooo. You have to hold your pinkie out. Like this." The three year old stuck out her tiny pinkie as far as she could and pretended to slurp.

"If my mother could see this, she'd have a fit. What do we talk about?"

"I dunno. Lin-Lin usually tells me a story."

The Chief cocked her head to the side. "A story? What about?" Su chose to stare at her feet in an effort to avoid her mother's sightless gaze and hopefully the question. "Suyin, what does she talk about?"

"You beating up the bad guys." She said, blushing slightly

"Huh. Me beating up the bad guys. I've got a better story. Have I ever told you about the Melon Lord?"

* * *

It had been one hour since Toph told Su about the Melon Lord and the birthday girl had yet to come out of the tree she climbed up. "Come on Su. It was only a story."

"NO!"

"If you don't come out of that tree on the count of three, I am going to come up there and drag you out. One," Toph took a step back as she counted down, "two, three." The metalbender launched herself using a pillar made of earth, to where her daughter's voice was coming from and safely tackled her to the ground, smiling again when she heard her laugh. "See, that wasn't too hard."

"Mum, will the Melon Lord come back?"

"Nah, uncle Aang made sure of that." Toph let out a yawn and pulled Su into her side, feeling both their heart rates slow down. "It's so nice out here, perfect for a nap." Snoring soon filled her ears, making her heart melt. "Happy birthday, baby girl."


	87. The airship

**welp, another chapter, another day. read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Airship**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Yolo1882**

* * *

They had finally secured everyone on board the airships and were finally headed to Zaofu to receive medical attention for those hurt in the recent Red Lotus attack. The sun had officially set and they had just crossed into the dessert, giving the people on board the feeling of relaxation, yet for Chief Lin Beifong, she was far from relaxed.

After helping the wounded onto the ship, a lot of people asked her for help regarding their personal comfort, given that it was her airship and she knew where everything was, so she was yet to check up on the one person she held closely to her heart. So she wandered down the hall containing the sleeping quarters and poked her head into each one until she came across her beloved waterbender lying in bed, with her leg propped up in a makeshift cast.

"Spirits, I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Lin smiled as she closed the door behind her and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Who said I was looking for you.? These are my quarters. I was hoping to take a nap."

"I'd punch you if I weren't so tired." Kya tried to sit up a little, but was unable to do so due to her position on the bed. "Hey, would you mind being my back rest for the night?"

"Of course." The earthbender climbed onto the bed and got behind her girlfriend, letting out a sigh when she felt the familiar weight press itself against her chest. "Spirits I've missed this."

"Mm. We haven't seen each other in a few weeks. Not since convergence."

"I have very fond memories of our last night together."

"I would replace them with new ones but, you know, broken leg."

Lin buried her face into the crook of Kya's neck and inhaled deeply before wrapping her hands around her waist. "I was so worried about you."

"I would tell you, you didn't need to worry but given my current situation, I don't blame you. I'm fine though, honestly. I was able to heal my scrapes and bruises, the leg will take some time to fix though. How are you and Su? That was Su out there right? It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Yeah. That's Su. Last time I saw her, she was this little kid causing havoc and mayhem everywhere she went and now she is married with five kids in her own city. That's a lot more than what I've done."

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Not at all."

"Good, cause it took some guts to ask me out, I don't think Su could have ever done that."

"Neither do I, given she is into men."

"Please, I could turn anyone."

Lin smirked as she began to pepper Kya's neck with kisses, making the injured woman in her arms moan. "You turned me so I don't doubt it."

The moaning stopped when the door opened to reveal Suyin, carrying a glass of water and a bowl of food. "Well this is something different."

Lin froze. She and Kya hadn't told anyone about their relationship and it was suddenly unveiled to the world's biggest gossip. The person who declared it's her business to know everything about the people entering her city. Spirits, she could die right now and not give a care in the world.

"Not that different." Said Kya, taking control of the situation. "I mean, we have been together for a couple of years now."

"Well it's different for me. I want to know everything. How you two got together, where your first date was, Tenzin's reaction, how long you've had feelings for each other, where you two first had se-"

Lin quickly climbed out from under her partner and brushed herself off. "Well you two can talk about that, I'm going to get myself some food seeing as how you didn't bring any for me."

Just as she was about to walk away, Kya took hold of her tank top and pulled her down for a searing kiss, ignoring Su's gagging noise as their tongues danced together. "I love you Lin and don't worry, I won't tell her everything."

Su waited for Lin to leave before taking a seat in the chair and putting the food in Kya's lap. "Please tell me that was a lie."

"Definitely. She hasn't let me tell anyone, I'm not letting this opportunity go anywhere."


	88. The haunted house

**happy halloween to any people who celebrate. so this is for halloween. I'm tired... 10.5 hour shift at work, 9-7.30 so don't blame me if this is shit. I'm tired shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. REad, review and enjoy**

**Item: Haunted House( for Halloween)**

**Pairings: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Yolo1882**

* * *

Chief Lin Beifong had spent all day chasing after teens, who thought they'd take the opportunity Halloween gave them, to terrorise everyday civilians. Mainly by throwing eggs and toilet paper at people's homes, but one teen decided to take it that one step further and rub his bare bottom against her unmarked police car, she would have smiled when he jumped if he didn't rub his ass over the driver's side door handle.

But now she was home and relaxing on the couch, waiting for her girlfriend to come home, when she was interrupted by something cracking against her window. Letting out a growl, she got up from the couch and put her beer down, before flinging the door open and wrapping her cables around whoever was out there, before pulling them onto her porch and out of the darkness. "Korra?! Asami?! WHAT THE FLAMEO IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

"Lin?! This is your house?"

"Very astute of you Avatar. Now explain yourself."

Asami put up her hands, getting the metalbender's attention. "It's my fault. I was telling Korra all the things us kids used to do on Halloween when we were kids and I felt bad she never got to experience it so, I thought we could egg a house together. I thought I picked an empty one though. I was going to pay a clean up crew to clean the house after we were done. Why are there no lights on Chief?"

No way was Lin going to tell them she was drinking alone in the dark, so she continued to berate them. "Don't start questioning me. You two are twenty-one years old and the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries. So this is what you're going to do."

* * *

Lin was asleep on the couch when she felt something straddle her hips, causing her eyes to snap open but she relaxed when she saw it was her girlfriend… dressed as Koh the face stealer. "Are you here to steal my face?"

"I was thinking of sucking it off instead." Kya leaned down and kissed Lin slowing, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her body. "Mm. So how was your day?"

"Probably not as good as yours. What did your patients think of your costume?"

"Kids loved it, parents not so mu-" The waterbender was cut off when a loud thud sounded from upstairs. "Spirits! What was that?"

"I'm not sure." Lin stood up and clenched her fists. "I'm going to check it out, you stay here."

Lin took no more than three steps, before the ground beneath her began to crack, and flames began to lick at her body. She let out a scream as she began to slowly disappear and frantically reached out for Kya's hand, who was petrified and still sitting on the couch, then she was gone.

Kya fell to the floor, and began to desperately claw at the earth, when Lin and Korra's heads popped out from the ground. "Wow, I actually scared you."

A slap resounded throughout the room. "You're sleeping on the couch!"

Both Korra and Lin watched in shock as Kya stormed up the stairs. "Asami! Get out of my room!"

"So Chief, was this worth it?"

"I'll let you know."


	89. The stuffed teddy

**written as a sequel for chapter 69. heh, 69. and i was gonna make it all adorable, but this happened instead, read, review and enjoy. and this is long overdue but to the guest reviewers, thank you for your reviews :D**

**Item: Stuffed bear**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

"I can't thank you two enough for giving Lin and myself a hand with moving."

"No problem Kya, Korra and I are more than happy to help."

"Yeah," Korra began as she lifted a heavy box with a grunt, "we're really happy to help." You couldn't pay someone enough to miss the sarcasm that oozed from the Avatar's mouth. "But there's free food involved so I'm happy. Speaking of which, it is nearly dinner."

"Alright I'm going, Lin will be home in an hour so we should be able to eat together. I'll be back soon."

Asami and Korra continued to pack boxes with various items, making jokes about the odd nick knack here and there, when the Avatar came across a photo album. "Aww. 'Sami, you've got to check this out. It's adorable."

The engineer walked over to where her girlfriend was now seated in an antique chair and took a seat on her lap. "What are we looking at?"

"It's Beifong with a stuffed teddy."

Asami looked down at the picture, to see a young Lin having a tea party with the stuffed animal. "I wonder if there is anything written on the back."

"Why? Toph couldn't write."

"She couldn't take the picture either." She took out the photo and flipped it over. "Linny, age six with Mister Teddy. For whoever wrote this to call her Linny, they would have to know her pretty well."

"Yeah, oh look at this one, she's asleep with it under a tree."

"That's adorable. Lin after a big day at the zoo with uncle Sokka and Mister Teddy."

"Oh, Sokka. That makes sense." Korra continued to flip through the pages stopping every now and then to read the description on the back. "Why do I get the feeling that Mister Teddy was Lin's best friend? She's eleven in this photo and Sokka still manages to capture her in bed with it."

Asami shook her head. "Think about it. Toph was probably hard at work as the police Chief and she never had a good relationship with Su according to Kya, on top of that she was probably a bit of an outcast at school. But Mister Teddy was always there. Though it's strange that it suddenly skips ages like that."

"When did you become so observant?"

The older woman leaned forward and pecked her partner on the forehead. "Since always."

Korra blushed lightly before turning her attention back to the album. "Hey, this one is pretty maternal."

Asami looked down at it and could help the 'aw' that escaped her lips. "Who's the baby in the photo?" The photo was that of what appeared to be a thirty-year-old Lin, asleep on the couch with a baby curled up on her chest and Mister Teddy hanging loosely in her grasp as it dangled off the couch. "It says, Auntie Lin and Kya's first time babysitting baby Baatar Junior, featuring Mister Teddy. I have to say, it's nice to see her soft side."

"I can agree with you on that one."

The two lovers resumed their packing, well until Kya came back with food, Lin in tow and they began to eat in the lounge room. "Thanks for your help girls. I would have done it myself but work kept me occupied."

"It's no problem Chief. We actually learned a lot about you up there."

Lin looked up from her noodles and narrowed her eyes at the meaning behind the Avatar's words. "How so?"

"Well, there was this photo album," _oh no, _"with some lovely pictures of you and your best friend. A Mister Teddy, if I recall correctly."

Kya didn't miss the tightening of Lin's hand around her takeout box, but she knew that her girlfriend wouldn't do anything, not like she used to in the past. She remained silent as she watched the metalbender put down her food and walked towards their bedroom where she would most likely stay for the rest of the night.

"Did I say something wrong?" A slap to the back of her head from Asami was what she got for her stupid question.

"Didn't you pay attention to what I told you?"

"What? No?"

Asami let up a growl as she took hold of the scruff of the Avatar's shirt and pushed her towards the door. "You are in big trouble missy and first thing tomorrow, you are going to call Lin and apologise. I'm sorry for any pain my idiot girlfriend has caused this evening Kya."

"Thank you Asami. You have a good night."

"Ugh 'Sami, you're hurting me."

"I don't care!"

The waterbender shook her head in disapproval, but locked the door before heading towards the bedroom she shared with her other half. She carefully entered the room to find Lin lying on her side facing the window, but not asleep, given that she's so tense. Kya climbed in behind her and wrapped her arms around her partner's torso. "You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Come on, you need another therapy session."

A puff of air escaped the officer's mouth, a poor attempt at a laugh. "You know the history behind it."

"No, I know bits and pieces. I think you're hiding something else about Mister Teddy."

"You make it sound as though I'm possessed by the toy." Lin rolled over none the less and let out a sigh when Kya snuggled into her chest. "I was twelve when it first happened. I was in the park with Mister Teddy and we were reading under a tree like we usually did, when a few boys from school walked up to me. They took Mister Teddy and began to toss him to each other. Teasing me, calling me a baby as I tried to get him back. They grew tired of their game and one of them who happened to be a firebender set him alight. I watched my best friend burn and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I lost it. You remember when I was really young and had no control over my emotions? Well it affected my bending and I would loose control when anger consumed me, my mother was teaching me control and Mister Teddy kept it in check but when he was gone, I snapped. My bending took over. I attacked those boys without a second thought. I put all three in the hospital with broken bones. It took two officers to control me until my mother arrived to calm me down. I hadn't picked up a teddy bear until Junior was born and I knew he would need a friend."

Kya looked up into her girlfriend's eyes, understanding showing in her own. "I'm so sorry you had to loose your best friend like that."

"It's okay." She wrapped her arms around Kya and brought her down on top of her. "I have you now anyway. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Lin."


	90. The beer

**sorry for not replying to the reviews for the last chapter. been busy. but still going strong hoping to upload a new chapter for Family of the different kind, by the end of the week. gonna have a bunch of feels. thanks to the guest reviews too, the requests will be added to my list. 11 more chapters before chapter 100! ooooooooh yea. read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Beer**

**Pairing: Linumi**

**Prompt by: ****AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

Happy hour was Bumi's favourite time of the day. The drinks were cheap, the night was calm and his favourite girl in the world clocked off from work to spend time with him over a few cold ones to help them relax, there was also one other reason why he liked sharing a few beers with his girlfriend. "Hey Linny."

The Chief of police walked up to her partner at the bar and kissed him on the cheek before taking a seat and ordering herself the same drink he was having. "What's on the menu tonight?"

The wild man shrugged as he took a swig. "Something bitter. Has a nice after taste though."

Lin took a sip of his drink, too impatient to wait for hers to arrive and sighed as the liquid slid down her throat. "I like it. This is the last beer on the list right? After tonight we would have tried every single beer this place has to offer."

The bartender walked over to them and set two beers, different to the ones they had, down in front of them. "These drinks are on the house as part of a new promotion from the company. They're new."

Lin and Bumi eyed them sceptically but drank them anyway. "It doesn't taste too bad. Kinda nice."

"Whatever you say hairy bison man."

Bumi began laughing at what his partner said but then the room began to spin and his eyesight soon became black.

* * *

Lin woke up to the brightness of the sun shining in her eyes. Giving them a moment to adjust, she soon realised she was naked and had her boyfriend's face buried in her chest. "Ugh, Bumi, wake up."

The airbender rolled over and let out a yelp when he fell off the bed onto his back. "Damn. What in Koh happened?"

"I don't know but I think that beer had cactus juice in it." Lin sat up and sighed when she saw the state of their room. The bed was cut in half, paintings were broken and there were holes in the wall, what from, she did not know. She stood up and her hands went instantly to her back, helping her figure out how the holes in the wall happened. "I think we had a really rough night. You owe me a new bed."

"Me?! Why me?"

"Because I bet that you air sliced it in half. My cables are no where in sight so it's just you."

Bumi stood up and groaned when his head began spinning. "I need an aspirin."

"Maybe some clothes first."

"Clothes later. I'm in pain."

They entered the hallway to find the walls torn to shreds and Lin's armour embedded in the roof. "Spirits."

"I may owe you a new bed, you owe me new walls."

"We are never drinking beer again."

"I have to say, I would have liked remembering the sex. I'm sore in all the right places." He received a glare and a punch from the metalbender.


	91. The cabbage guy

**getting closer to that 100 mark! woo read, review and enjoy. oh and this may be kinda M-ish**

**TheGreatUniter**

**Item: Cabbage Man**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

* * *

"Come on Lin, we're in Omashu, there is so much we can be doing right now."

The earthbender sat up in bed and quickly pulled her new wife down onto the bed. "But there is so much we can do in here. Why the rush? Besides I thought waterbenders rise with the moon."

"Blame my father. I want to go explore the caves and ride the mail system before exploring the city by getting lost."

"You want to explore the caves?" Lin asked as she buried her face in Kya's neck, sucking lightly on the chocolate skin.

"Why not? I've got my big bad Beifong with me to commune with the badgermoles and if we get lost, you can just bend us out and it would be nice not to die on the mailing system."

"I'm too old for this shit." Lin let her go in defeat and began to get dressed for the day.

"You're twenty six."

"I don't care."

* * *

The earthen crate sat above the highest slide the city had to offer, teetering on the edge as Lin held it in place with her bending while they got in. "Why is it, that I have a feeling we are going to get kicked out of the city for doing this?"

"Because it's fun and the city hates fun?" The waterbender climbed in behind her wife and put her legs on either side of her, before leaning back as though she had done this plenty of times in the past. "Let's get this show on the road."

Letting out a sigh, the earthbender let go of her hold and they were on their way.

Lin remained vigilant as she propelled them faster and faster to the point they were nearly gaining air over every little dent in the slide. She allowed herself a small smirk when her wife's arms wrapped tightly around her torso and wrapped her legs around her waist. "What's wrong?! Isn't this fun!?" Lin screamed over the air rushing past their ears.

"I change my mind!"

By the time the officer turned her attention back to what was at the end of the mail line, it was too late. She hit the brakes, hard, but it was not enough as they soon found themselves slamming into the only poor guy, unlucky enough to be in their way.

As the dust settled, Lin found herself under her wife, who was giggling as she raised her head off her chest. "Spirits, is this the part where I tell you to keep your eyes on the road?"

Lin couldn't help but giggle with her. "Are you hurt at all?"

"Just a few bruises. You can kiss them bet-"

"My cabbages! You two are going to pay for this!"

The two benders observed their surroundings, to find splintered wood around them, along with cabbages. They stood up and dusted themselves off before going to the cabbage merchant. "Sorry. I can pay for the damages. How much are we looking at?"

The man pulled a note pad from his pocket and began to read from it. "The destruction of a cart via the mailing system is five hundred gold pieces."

"This has happened before?"

"Many times! It all began with Avatar Aang, since then, we find ourselves loosing one cart a week."

Lin and Kya's eyes darted from side to side at the mention of Aang. Lin reached into her pocket and handed the man the necessary money. "Again, we're sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kya, I just committed a crime."

"What crime?"

"The destruction of private property."

"Nice to know I helped."

* * *

"You know you want to Lin."

"I don't think I should be committing two crimes in one day."

Kya let out a sensual growl as she pushed her wife against the cave's wall, making Lin drop their torch, causing it to turn off and the caverns to light up with the crystals above them. "This is so romantic." The waterbender sealed her lips over the earthbender's, silencing any protesting that may have come out. She allowed one of her hands to drop south to the hem of her partner's pants and began to work herself inside, enjoying the moan of appreciation. It was getting pretty heated between the two as heavy pants and loud moans filled the silence around them.

"Spirits, Kya. I'm gon- I'm gonn-" Their session was rudely interrupted by a section of the wall next to them breaking down and a badgermole appearing in front of them

Kya slowly got up from her knees and brought Lin's pants back up with her, allowing her to button them up. "Sweetie, I think now would be a good time to begin communing."

"She's pregnant. I don't think my mother could even calm her down. Just stay with me, okay?" A hand grasping her own was the response she got to begin bending a path out to the entrance and run away from a rather ticked off mother badgermole, hot on their tales. "Pick up the pace!"

"I am!"

"Well it's not fast eno-" Lin broke through the last layer of earth and soon found herself and her wife free falling, with nothing to break their fall, but a poor, defenceless, cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!"

"Ow, twice in one day."

"What did this guy do to upset the universe?"

Lin got off her partner and reached a hand down to her to help her to her feet. They dusted themselves off before turning to the merchant. "You're not the same cabbage guy."

"We're a chain! And you've already destroyed one cart?! That's an extra two hundred gold pieces."

"Kya, I think at this rate we're going to go broke."

"I think you may be right."

* * *

Lin was lying in bed, resting her eyes, when door opened to reveal her dishevelled wife. "What happened to you?"

"Me?! What happened to you?! One moment you were there and then you left. I got lost!"

"You said you wanted to explore the city, you can't do that with me around." Lin supplied with a shrug. "Is that cabbage in your hair?"

Kya let out a sigh. "Three carts apparently totals one thousand yuans."


	92. The fortune 2

**i hope this is okay. i felt like distressed and confused Lin should make an appearance so have at the. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Aunt Wu Two (continuation to fortuneteller.)**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: guest**

* * *

It was late at night when Lin arrived home. She quietly entered the apartment and took off her armour, before tiptoeing into the kitchen, though her quiet act came to an end when she stubbed her toe against the kitchen table, which caused her let out a curse. "Son of a bitch. Who moved the damn table?"

The light above the stove flicked on, to reveal a pretty ticked off waterbender leaning against the countertop, though her glare disappeared when she caught sight of her girlfriend's cheek. She walked up to her and tentatively reached out to touch Lin's cheek, to which she received a disappointed sigh and the metalbender closed her eyes. "Spirits, what happened?" Lin stepped backwards, and turned away from her girlfriend. "Lin, why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because I want to scream. I want to be angry with everyone but I can't let myself. I can't let that woman be right."

"What woman?"

Lin clenched her teeth as she spoke. "That fucking fortune teller from a few months back." Taking a deep breath, she was lead over to the table and prompted to take a seat. She watched as her girlfriend moved about the room, to pour a bowl of water prior to taking a seat across from her.

"Lin, I think you have a right to be angry, though not with everyone." The waterbender reached up tentatively to remove the bandage from Lin's cheek, when she saw the two cuts marring the white skin, she withheld a gasp as she allowed two of her fingers to gently trace the still fresh cuts. "Who did this?"

The metalbender reached up and removed her girlfriend's hands from her face to hold them loosely in her hands. "Su. I don't want to get into what happened."

"We don't have to." Kya manipulated the water into her hand and put it against the younger woman's cheek. "I wish I could have gotten to these sooner. So why can't you let the fortune teller be right?"

"Because if she _is_ right about me loosing you, I- I can't let that happen." Lin turned her head, knocking Kya's hand out of the way. "Marry me. We can leave the city, go travelling, get hitched. We could settle down and adopt a kid for all I care. Let's just leave."

"Lin, we-" She was silenced by rough lips pressing against her own and a tongue being forcefully shoved into her mouth. She tried to pull away but Lin kept them engaged until she had her backed up against a wall, with nowhere to go. Kya raised her arms and shoved them hard into Lin's torso, knocking her back.

"Kya, why did you do that?"

"You're out of control! You don't just ask someone to marry you and then force yourself unto them! Geez." Kya wiped the edges of her mouth, cleaning up her lipstick. "What has gotten into you?" She looked up to see Lin slumped against the wall, with her head in her hands. Kya let out a sigh and sat down next to her clearly distressed girlfriend and pulled her into her arms. "It's going to be okay."

"Please, please don't leave me. Please don't let that woman be right."

"She'll never be right sweetie. Never."


	93. The smartphone

**okay, in celebration of recieving my 100th prompt, i am now accepting Korrasami prompts! Gonna be honest, not a fan of this one. I had a nokia up until a couple years ago, the old kind and it was fantastic. i also hate apple, so therefore i changed the name of the prompt. promise the next one will be better. involves the beifong kids. read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Smartphone**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

"Hey Kya, can you help me with my phone?"

The waterbender looked up from her spot on the couch, to see her girlfriend, dressed in a pair of loose pants and tank top, enter the lounge room and plop down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I received a text from Suyin and it says, 'Lin, you are a [?] and your face looks like mum's [?]."

"What?" Kya took the phone out of Lin's hands and read it for herself. "Babe, those are emojis. Your Nokia is so old it can't display them. Why don't you use my old Samsung? I think it's in one of the draws in our bedroom."

"Because I don't need a new phone." The metalbender crossed her arms defensively across her chest and pouted like a child. "My phone makes calls, that's what they're made for."

"Uh-huh." Pulling some water out of the air, Kya ran it over the phones circuitry.

"What are you doing!?"

"Giving you a reason to buy a new one, but this didn't work." Just as Lin went to reach for her phone, her girlfriend shaped the water into an icicle, and jammed it into the screen. "There we go, it's dead." A few notes from played from the phone. "Well, mostly. Dead enough that you can't use it."

Lin glared at the woman. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Standing up, Kya quickly walked to her bedroom and returned a few minutes later. "Here, this is my old phone, take a couple of hours to learn how it works and then I will gladly hear your opinion."

"Fine."

* * *

Kya looked up from her book, when a phone was dropped in her lap. "What's this?"

Lin let out a huff as she sat down next to her. "You can have your phone back."

"Why?"

"I don't like some of the applications, nor do I like the emojis. They're extremely rude."

"'Lin, you're a [poo].' Su has grown up a lot it appears."

"She's not nearly as bad as the apps. My mother has one where she can send me texts using her voice."

Kya hit play on the phone, hoping her girlfriend was wrong. _'Lin, why don't you fucking visit me and your sister in Zaofu? Your bloody niece and nephews miss you and I swear to Koh, if you say you're busy, when in fact you're fucking Kya's brains out, I will know. I can see everything.'_ "Wow. I've never heard Toph swear like that."

"Same, but apparently she finds technology casual and she believes she can say anything she wants. Can I have another Nokia now?"

"Umm, yeah."

Lin reached over and quickly kissed Kya on the temple. "Don't ever interfere with my opinions on modern technology again."

"No problem."


	94. The turkeyduck

**read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Turkeyduck (for Thanksgiving)**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by Yolo1882 **

* * *

Kya was in her parent's kitchen, helping her mother prepare thanksgiving dinner, when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a nose nuzzle her neck. "What's cooking good looking?"

"Veggies." The waterbender turned around in her girlfriend's arms and gave her a quick kiss hello. "How was work?"

"Boring. There's no one on the streets because they are all inside eating."

"Better than them tearing up the streets."

Katara cleared her throat, prompting the two women to break apart. "Lin, if you're not too busy, perhaps you can prepare the turkeyduck for us. I would have Sokka do it but he hasn't arrived yet."

"Sure thing aunt Katara." Lin made her way to the icebox, only to find it empty. "Where is it?"

"Outside dear."

"Outside?"

Kya took off her apron and began to push Lin towards the door. "I'll give you a hand."

"So, did you really come out here to give me a hand, or do you have something else in mind?" Lin had a playful smile on her face as she pulled her girlfriend close, only to fall apart with a yell when a bird flew between them. "What the fuck is that?!"

"The turkeyduck. I kinda thought that was obvious."

"Why is it still alive?!"

"Because mum and dad believe that if you want to eat meat, you should know what it feels like to end its life. Why do you think we had to stay inside as kids?"

"Because I thought our parents were discussing important topics." Lin soon found her hands occupied by an axe. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious."

Lin frowned and tried to give the axe back to her girlfriend. "Then you do it. You're a meat eater too."

"But I'm a healer, I'm not meant to cause pain."

"Pfft, can it. Last week you swatted a butterfly. A butterfly."

"Fine. But I can go one day without meat. Do you really want to tell Toph, Suyin, Sokka and Bumi that there will be no meat? After all, mum did give you the task."

Knowing she was bet, Lin used her earthbending to hold the turkeyduck still by the neck, while she raised the axe. "Sorry little guy." The axe came down on the bird's neck, but what they didn't plan on happening, was the bird to flutter around headless, with blood shooting from its mortal wound. "Oh spirits!"

"Make it stop!"

"I don't know how!"

Before they could say any more, the bird finally died at their feet.

"I guess that's how."

* * *

"Lin, Kya, are you not going to have any turkeyduck?"

"Umm, maybe later aunt Katara, I accidentally filled up on vegetables."

"Me too mum. I think Lin and I will go sleep this off."

The two women waisted no time in removing themselves from the dining table and hurried to Kya's room. "Spirits, Kya I swear I can still feel the blood on me."

"I know. I can't get the images out of my head. The way it waved its wings, ugh, I think I need a shower."

"Me too."

They gave each other a knowing smirk before running off to the bathroom to wash the feeling of death from their souls.


	95. The jumping castle

**bounce house in america, jumping castle in australia, either way, read, review and enjoy**

**Item: Jumping castle **

**Pairing:Lin/Su**

**Prompt by: AddictedFangirl101**

* * *

Lin wondered the grounds of Zaofu, hoping for a peaceful walk, when she came across something she had never seen before. "Is that inflatable house? What the flameo?" She walked up to the item in question, to find her two youngest nephews standing outside, with unamused looks on their faces. "What's going on guys?"

"Hey aunt Lin," started Wei, "it's mum and dad's new invention."

"Yeah, they do this every year when they get bored and every year, Wei and I are the test subjects but not this year."

"I see. Where is your mother?"

"Lin! Is that you I hear out there?"

"Su? How do you get in this contraption?"

The older woman circled the inflatable object, when she saw her little sister's head peak out from the bottom of a net entrance. "Lin, you have got to try this. It's the most fun I've had in years."

"I don't think so Su."

"Oh don't be a party pooper. You'll have fun, I promise."

Lin let out a sigh as she made her way to the entrance, only to be stopped by her sister. "What now?"

"You have to take off your shoes."

Lin growled but did as she was told. As she made her way inside, she tried to stand and instantly fell over. "Well this is new."

Su giggled lightly as she offered her sister a hand. "It took me a few minutes but once you get the hang of it, it's really fun."

Lin watched as Su bounced around, before giving it a go herself and catching on quickly. "This is actually pretty fun. What do you call it?"

"I call it a jumping castle. I figure we could make different shapes, maybe themes and they can be used at kids birthday parties."

"Great idea."

They continued to bounce around, giggling like two little girls, when Lin soon found herself being pushed into a wall. "What the fuck Su?"

"Sorry, it was an accident. And watch your language."

Lin let out a growl when she saw her sister's lips twitch, her tell tale sign she was lying. "Make me bitch."

* * *

"Hello boys, have you seen your mother?" The twins just jabbed their thumbs in the direction of the jumping castle, where vigorous movements caused it to jostle on the spot, while the occasional swear made it to their ears. "I guess I should get the med kit."

"Maybe a crash cut."

"Maybe grandma Toph to separate them."


	96. The blindfold

**i guess this may be considered M oh well. read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: blindfold**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: guest**

* * *

A year. That's how long twenty-two year old Lin Beifong had been blind for. In that time, she has been separated from her girlfriend due to her mothers rigorous training regime to improve her seismic sense and if Lin were being honest, she would say it was worth it, though she would never tell her mother that.

"Lin, stop teasing me." Kya demanded with a moan.

"Why? I enjoy feeling you squirm."

"But I don't enjoy doing the squirming." The waterbender threaded her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, and tried to push her down to the one place she wanted her most. "Stop being stubborn and get down there."

"Never." Lin bit down on Kya's abdomen playfully, smiling when it made her laugh. Lin worked her way back up Kya's body, peppering it with light kisses, though when she kissed her temple, she didn't feel the soft skin she was accustom to. She gently touched the side of her girlfriend's head and chuckled. "What have you got on?"

"It's a blindfold." The waterbender intertwined their hands together and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend, only to miss terribly.

"Are you mocking my lack of sight?"

"The opposite. This is the first time you and I have been intimate in such a long time, I thought we could share each other's experiences."

Lin grinned at the gesture. "That is the nicest thing anyone has done for me." Their lips collided in a sloppy combination of saliva and want. The metalbender worked her way back down the beautiful woman's body, where she began to tease her, slowly, with her tongue. "I love you so much Kya. Thank you for being with me through all of this."

"Oh spirits, I love you too, but please don't stop."

Lin got back to work, to make this one of the most memorable moments shared between the two, when her bedroom door opened with a resounding bang when it hit the wall.

"Stop! I can't take this anymore! Lin, I love you very much but please move out and take Kya with you!"

"Mum! A little privacy?!"

"I have seismic sense! I can feel it, I can see it, and I can hear it! You should know this, you're as blind as I am now! It's bad enough when I have to feel it out on the streets, but it's worse when I have to feel it at home. Oh spirits, flash backs to my childhood with my parents." Toph stormed out of her daughter's bedroom, while screaming curses and other things that should not be heard by human ears.

"Well, that was, uh, unexpected."

"And I was so close too."

Lin laughed as she pecked Kya on the nose. "I would help you finish but I don't think we should push our chances. She would earthbend us out onto the street given the chance."

"So, cuddle?"

"That'll have to do."


	97. The argument

**this is short, but i think it's nice. anyway, read review and enjoy.**

**Item: Arguing**

**Pairing: Toph and Lin**

**Prompt by: Guest.**

* * *

A five-year-old Lin stood in the backyard waiting patiently for her mother, while she occasionally threw a rock at the steel fence that surrounded her. The sun was slowly disappearing when she gave up and wondered inside, only to find Toph lying on the couch. "You've been home this whole time?"

"Hmm? What?"

"You promised you were going to earthbend with me today!"

"Sorry badgermole, but your future sibling had other plans."

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the day-"

"I get it!" Toph threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "But you know what Lin, not everything is about you. I am pregnant. I have another person inside me, feeding off of any energy I have. So I'm sorry I haven't been around to train you but I have better things to do."

Lin's bright green eyes swelled with tears as she quickly turned around and ran off towards her bedroom before her mother could stop her.

* * *

By the time Toph had calmed herself down and rationalised that she was the adult in the situation, it was nine at night and she finally gained the energy to crawl to her bedroom. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she felt that her daughter was still awake. Letting out a sigh, Toph knocked lightly on the door, only for her to receive a 'go 'way' from the child inside. The metalbender pushed open the door to find Lin with her face buried in her pillow. "Are you okay badgermole?"

"I said go away."

"I'm not going to do that." Toph crawled into the bed and gently rubbed her hand on her daughter's back. "Look Lin, I am sorry for not keeping my promise, it's just getting harder with this baby inside me."

"Then why are you having it?"

"Same reason I had you. Someone to care for, to love, to watch grow up into an amazing person."

"You told me not to lie."

Toph nudged Lin in her side, her way of telling her off. "I felt the same way when I was about to have you, though I was more afraid with you than I am with this one."

Lin rolled over to come face to face with her mother. "Why?"

"Well, I was never really good with kids and I was on my own. People doubted my capabilities as a mother, causing me to doubt myself. But when I held you for the first time, I knew I made the right decision to keep you. And I need to take care of your future sibling like I did you, by listening to my body when it says it's tired."

"Well, I don't want my baby brother to not be taken care of."

"Baby brother?" Toph smirked at the notion. "Why do you want a brother?"

"Because I don't like that make up stuff and brothers are fun to wrestle with. Look at Bumi and Tenzin."

"True, though I think Bumi enjoys it more than Tenzin." Toph leaned down and kissed Lin on the forehead. "Now get some rest, you have school in the morning."

"Okay. I love you mum?"

"Love you too badgermole."


	98. The bending

**so busy, so late, so sorry. anyway, read, review and enjoy hahaha.**

**Item: bending**

**Pairing: Sisterly Su/Lin**

**Prompt by: Guest**

* * *

Toph was a mother for the second time and she was suddenly remembering how difficult it was to get any sleep during the day, so when she got the chance to take a nap, she took it with both hands, though it wasn't much later than when her head hit the pillow, did she hear her baby cry out for her. With a frustrated sigh, the metalbender got off the couch and slowly trudged up stairs but when she made it to the door of the nursery, the crying had ceased. She opened the door to find her eldest daughter standing on the chair, with a piece of meteor floating above the crib as she bent it into different shapes.

Toph smiled as she walked quietly behind Lin, so that she could place her hands on the young girl's shoulders and kiss her on the top of her head. "What are you doing badgermole?"

"I'm trying to get her to sleep. She likes it when I bend."

"I could have done that you know?"

Lin turned around and gave her mother a large smile, even if she couldn't see it. "I know but now you don't have to and that means you can sleep."

"Thank you badgermole. She's asleep now by the way."

Lin leaned back to rest against her mother's stronger, more solid form. "Awesome."

"Mhm. I think you need a nap too." Toph took Lin into her arms and carried her back to the master bedroom, where they would spend the next few hours asleep together.

* * *

Lin started bending metal at the age of eight, much to her mother's approval, so when Suyin turned nine, she started to feel pressured that she wasn't living up to the Beifong name.

Lin stretched up, basking in the early morning sun as her feet came in contact with her element, only for her peace to be broken by a rock being broken into pieces against the side of her head. She turned to the only other person outside and glared. "Watch where you're throwing those."

"Shut up!"

Lin cocked an eye at the unusual response. "Wanna try that again Su?"

"Ugh, sorry."

Lin walked over to her sister, to find a slab of metal embedded in the earth, with the nine year old standing on top of it. "Still won't budge, huh?"

"No. I've tried everything but it won't move." Suyin pouted as she folded her arms over her chest. "Maybe I just can't bend metal."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lin walked around her little sister and put her arms on Su's smaller ones, forcing her into a ready position. "You just need to get angry and you Su, are the least angry earthbender I know. Heck, the only reason I'm able to metalbender is because I threw a tantrum. The look on mum's face when I threw her against the wall was nice." Lin righted the slab of metal and leaned against it. "I want you to find everything that has made you angry in the past and let it out on this metal."

Su gave a pathetic scream as she punched the steel, shaking her hand in pain when it rebounded. "Fuck! Why did I listen to you?!"

"First of all, don't swear, second of all, you aren't angry." Lin steadied herself as she stared directly into Suyin's eyes. "Your father isn't in you life because he doesn't want to be. Your dancing is terrible, that's why mum has never been to one of your recitals, not because she was busy at work, but because she was out drinking. Trust me, I know, I picked her up a couple days ago. Grandma and grandpa think you will amount to nothing. I tore mister bunny in tw-"

The nine year old screamed in anger as she went to punch her big sister, only for Lin to sink into the earth, causing Su to make a dent in the steel.

Lin reappeared and smiled at the dented metal. "Good work kid, knew you had it in you." When the older sibling didn't get a response, she turned to find her sister crying on the ground. "Oh shit." Lin kneeled down and pulled Su into her arms. "I am so sorry. Those were all lies, every last one of them."

"I know, but it still hurts. You promise they aren't true, right?" The young girl asked through tears.

"Every last one… except for your bunny."

Su sniffled as she tried to hold back a bout of laughter. "I really liked that bunny."

"I liked him too, that's why he couldn't live. But on the bright side, you're a metalbender."


	99. The lost bending

**still here. i rather enjoyed this one. it was better written than previous stories. anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Lin loosing her bending**

**Pairing: Suyin and Toph**

**Prompt by: Guest**

* * *

Su and Toph were seated in Zaofu's garden, sharing a cup of tea together, when Opal came running out to them with a radio in her hands. "Mum! Grandma Toph!"

"Calm down sweetie, we're not going anywhere." Su put down her cup of tea and motioned for her daughter to take a seat at the table. "Now what's so important it has you huffing and puffing?"

"Just listen!" Opal put the radio down on the table and turned up the volume.

This is the Equalist party, reporting on the successful liberation of Republic City and her benders. It is with great joy that I once again remind the people of the world that the metalbending police department has been disbanded and its benders have been wiped clean of their impurity thanks to our leader, Amon. Among them, Chief Lin Beifong has had her bending taken and she is now an equal member of our soc-

"I've heard enough." Toph stood up from the table and began to head back to the estate, only to have Suyin stand up and slam her hands on the table.

"We can't just sit around while one of our family members is sitting in a cell!"

"I will not risk ourselves in a place that has changed so much in the past two decades, where we will be outnumbered by a whole city, to save someone who will resent seeing us for doing just that. If what that announcer said is true and this Amon guy can take people's bending, then Lin will hate being around those who still have theirs. Imagine having something taken away from you and then having it thrown back in your face by those around you. I will not put my daughter through that feeling of helplessness."

Su's eyes narrowed as she tried to sound intimidating in front of her mother. "So you would have her stay in a cell, held captive by non-benders who would most likely try to take their feelings towards benders out on someone who represents all metalbenders? You're unbelievable."

"I'm being realistic!"

"You're being a neglectful mother!"

Silence surrounded the three women as what was said took its hold in their minds.

"Mum I-"

"Save it. I'm out of here." Toph stormed back to the estate, leaving her legacy behind.

Su collapsed back down into her chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Opal. Please, I need some time to my self right now."

"Yeah, okay." Opal squeezed her mother's shoulder comfortingly before leaving to find her grandmother, which proved easy considering she has no seismic sense. She entered her grandmother's bedroom, to discover the woman packing a rucksack with a few belongings. "Grandma Toph! What are you doing?!"

"And I thought you were the smart one in this family. Look kid, I can't stay here. I feel like a caged bird with nowhere to go. I need to get out and explore the world again, where I don't have people telling me what to do."

"I- I understand."

"Hey now, you're not crying are you?"

"No." If the young girl's heart didn't give her away, then the sniffle sure did.

"Opal, you're a big girl now, you shouldn't be crying over something like this."

"I know. It's just, this family feels so incomplete without aunt Lin, that you leaving is like a nail in the coffin for my hopes, that this family will be complete one day."

A sombre smile crossed Toph's face as she pulled her only granddaughter into a tight hug. "I'm sorry kiddo. Just know that whenever you seriously need me, I will be there. I promise. What did I always say to you kids when you were younger?"

"You always know."

"That's right, I always know." Toph picked up her rucksack and slipped it over her shoulder. "Tell you're mother I said goodbye, we've never been very good at those."

"I love you grandma Toph."

"I love you too. Don't tell your brothers, but you were always my favourite." The seasoned metalbender closed the door behind her, feeling terribly guilty for leaving Opal to cry alone without any comfort.

"Alright Lin, time to bail your ass out for the fifth time this year and then I'm retiring."


	100. The double date

**i honestly don't know about this one i like it but it's kinda OOC anyway, what are you gonna do. read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: double date**

**Pairing: Korrasami/Kyalin**

**Prompt by: guest**

* * *

"I have to say Asami, this stroll in the park isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Though you feeling me up in the cinema was the deciding factor."

"Thank you Korra. I thought you might like it." Asami winked at her girlfriend before linking their arms together to gain more warmth. "Besides, it's not nearly as good as last weeks idea of a date night."

"Hey, my idea was perfect, the execution was not."

"Sweetie, you took me for a ride on a small boat made from literal ice, in the middle of winter mind you, and you told me to dress up. So I was stuck in a dress with no sleeves while you were in your Water Tribe getup and then you turned into the shipping channel where you capsized the boat when trying to dodge the bigger boats, and yet you claim the execution was the only thing wrong with it." Asami looked down at her girlfriend and cocked an eyebrow.

"If it were summer and there were no boats it would have been perfect."

"Uh-huh."

"You know what would be perfect? Hot chocolate." Korra looked around for a vendor, when she spotted two people she didn't think she would see. "Oh spirits."

"What?"

"Chief Cranky Pants is over there with Kya."

Asami looked over to where her girlfriend was staring and smiled. "Oh good, I love talking to Lin and Kya. We should go say hi."

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Don't tell me that you're still upset Lin arrested you."

Korra groaned and buried her head into her girlfriend's shoulder. "I was in a rush, you think she could have given me a warning."

"You were speeding and didn't have a licence and not to sound mean but you aren't exactly the best person to be behind the wheel of one of my sports cars." Asami tightened her grip on her girlfriend's arm and practically dragged her over to the older couple. "Lin! Kya! What are you two doing here?"

The two women turned and smiled. "Hello girls. Lin and I just finished some… personal business and this vendor is across from Lin's house so we thought we'd warm ourselves up and go for a walk."

Lin handed a cup of hot chocolate to Kya before wrapping her arm around her waist to pull her in close. "So what are you two doing?" The question was directed at the Avatar but she just looked away at the ground. "Oh come on, you're not still sour are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Grow up Korra."

"You grow up."

"Both of you grow up." Lin and Korra stopped bickering at the sound of Asami's frustrated voice. "Why don't we just go for a walk together and watch the lanterns on the ponds."

"That's a great idea. Don't you think Lin?"

"I would much rather go ho- ow! I mean, yes, that sounds lovely."

Asami and Korra allowed the older couple to lead the way. "Asami, this is meant to be _our_ date night."

"Well now it's a double date. Come on, it'll be fun."

* * *

The walk was slow yet enjoyable as the couples made their way to a snow covered hill overlooking the ponds, thankfully cleared by Kya. They took their seats and leaned back on the grass. "It's so beautiful during winter."

"Not as beautiful as you 'Sami."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"Get a room!"

"Shut up Kya. If you don't like it, look at something else."

Kya cocked an eyebrow at the young Avatar followed by a smirk. "Wow. One, my father never swore in front of me, didn't think you would. And two, I know your mother I will call her if I have too."

"Also, Kya and I would look at the stars but someone ruined that with their spirit portal they just had to create to save a dictator."

"That's it!" Korra stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the older women. "You two… are mean." With that, the young woman turned on her heel and headed off towards the park exit, leaving her girlfriend to chase after her.

"Finally, we're alone like we wanted." Kya rolled over and snuggled into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"And they left their hot chocolate behind." Using her earthbending, Lin dragged the beverages towards them. "Nothing better than free food on date night."

"I couldn't agree more." They leaned in and shared a slow kiss, only to separate at the sound of yelling in the background.


	101. The rumour

**here it is, my 100th chapter. can't believe i actually did it. anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

**Item: Rumour**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: Guest**

* * *

This just in, it has been reported that Captain Lin Beifong has been killed in the line of duty. We will bring you more details as they come in. This has been Shiro Shinobi, bringing you the news of the day.

The dinning table of Air Temple Island was silent, as everyone stared intently at the radio. "What?! No, that can't be true!"

Aang stood up from his seat at the head of the table and looked out the window. "The press are standing at the docks. Lin can't be dead, they would have called us before telling the media. Toph, what do you think?"

The metalbender frowned. "It could be true. But if it is, we must conduct proceedings just like my ancestors did."

Katara covered her mouth with her hands as she began to weep into her comforting husbands shoulder. "Oh Toph, why aren't you crying?"

"I was taught not to weep for those who have passed, because it means they will be sad in the next life. I have to be strong for my daughter in life or death. Katara, I need you to pull yourself together and get some candles, Aang you get some flowers, your feminine side comes in handy for these sorts of things."

Aang looked up from his sobbing wife to his stone cold friend. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to start praying." Toph waited for the couple to leave before quickly walking outside.

* * *

"Lin, stop it, you're tickling me."

The metalbender tightened her grip on her girlfriend and buried her face into the chocolate skin. "But I love the way you squirm when I kiss your neck."

"I love it when you kiss me on my neck too, but you're kissing my ticklish spot."

Lin giggled but stopped none the less. "Ugh, I can't believe it took me this long to take a day off, it's amazing."

"I never knew a day off would be thought of as amazing. Though what is amazing is that this is your first day off ever. Are you sure you don't need to call in sick?"

"I'm the Captain of the police force, who am I meant to call in sick to? My mother?"

"Fair point." Kya rolled over and used her partner's body to prop herself up on so she could look into the emerald eyes she loved so much. "Spirits I love you."

Lin reached up and claimed the waterbender's lips with her own. It was getting pretty heated, when the music coming from the radio ceased and a reporters voice came through. "_We interrupt this music hour to announce the death of Captain Lin Beifong. We are still trying to get confirmation from the police department but reports are coming in that she hasn't been seen since her last shift. We will let you know when we have more information._"

Both women stopped what they were doing to look each other in the eyes. "Wow Lin, see, these are the things that you're meant to tell me about, so I don't end up having sex with the spirit of my dead girlfriend."

"Yeah, tell you what, next time I die, you'll be the first to know." Lin let out a groan as she got out of bed and walked to her window. "There's a media circus around Air Temple Island."

"If we leave now, we might find a way onto the island without running into a reporter."

Lin walked over to the bed and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. "I'm so sorry this interrupted our alone time."

"It's fine, now let's go save my parents."

* * *

After managing to sneak onto the island with the use of an ice boat made by Kya, the young couple found themselves in one of the most bizarre situations they had ever experienced. Toph, wearing large robes, was at an alter in the large gazebo, chanting something in gibberish, while at least fifty air acolytes repeated what she was saying and in the back corner, Katara was weeping all over Aang's clothes.

The two women walked closer and were even more shocked to see that on the alter, there was a picture of Lin, surrounded by flowers and candles. "What the flameo is going on here?!"

The chanting and crying suddenly stopped as everyone turned to stare at the not so dead Captain.

"Badgermole?"

"Mother, would you care to explain to me why you're hosting a memorial service?"

Toph shrugged and lowered her arms. "Thought you were dead."

"You didn't think to at least call my apartment?" Lin sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. "Well I'm here now, so you can pack up and get back to normal."

"Are you kidding!? We're almost done! This is the only memorial service I'm giving you because I'm not doing it again."

Lin was about to argue back when Kya walked passed her and joined the congregation. "Kya?!"

"What? I might be busy the next time you die so I'm getting it out of the way now."

"Spirits this family is messed up."


	102. The memory loss

**sup?**

**Item: Memory loss**

**Pairing: Kyalin**

**Prompt by: guest**

* * *

It had been three hours since Kya and Toph had been called to the hospital by its resident doctor, due to an accident involving Captain Lin Beifong and a brick wall.

Kya's leg was jumping up and down with anxiety, causing Toph to put her hand on the woman's thigh and hold it down tightly in her grip. "Knock, it, off. She's fine by the way. I can feel her telling the doctor to fuck off." Toph stood up and lead the way into the consultation room, aggravating the doctor further.

"I'm not done observing your daughter Chief Beifong, I ask that you please wait outside."

Toph let out a puff of air in annoyance. "She's fine. She probably has a concussion at most and Kya is more than capable to take care of that."

"She is my patient and what I say goes."

"I don't care about what you say." Lin, complete with bandage on her forehead, got off the hospital bed to stand in front of the doctor. "I am fine and I'm going home. Please get my discharge papers."

The doctor scowled before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him in the process.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?"

The Captain cocked an eyebrow at Kya calling her sweetie, but shook it off. "I'm fine. Just a tad sore and I have a bit of a headache. I'll get dressed and then we can go home." Lin was about to undo her hospital gown, when she realised the two women were still in the room. "Would you mind giving me some privacy?"

"Why? I've seen you naked before and your mother, well, that's pretty obvious."

"What?! You've never seen me naked before."

The waterbender's brows furrowed in confusion as she took a step closer to her girlfriend. "Lin, what day is it?"

"Friday, mine and Tenzin's date night."

"Umm. Ow." Kya knew what had obviously happened, but the words still stung. "Lin, today is Monday and it's been a year since you and Tenzin were dating." If Lin's words stung, then the heart broken look on he face was like a knife to the chest. "Oh sweetie, please don't be upset. You and I are together now so there is no reason to grieve over the same person again."

"Wait, I'm with you? A… woman?"

Chuckling was heard in the back corner, prompting the young couple to look at Toph in irritation. "I'm sorry, it's just, this is just like when you came out to your parents, Kya. Only difference is that you don't have that sixteen year old 'but mum, dad, I'm in love!' speech."

Kya suppressed a growl as she turned to the older metalbender. "Toph, can you please give us a minute alone?"

"Fine. I'm gonna track down those discharge forms."

Once the door closed, Kya turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "Lin, you and I _are_ together. Have been for a year and believe it or not, you are the one that initiated it."

"But I love Tenzin."

Resisting the urge to growl, Kya took a deep breath before coming up with an idea. "I know something that will bring your memory back." Gripping the hem of her top, the waterbender raised it over her breasts quickly, causing them to bounce a little. "Anything?"

"They're, umm, nice?"

Kya put down her arms to see her girlfriend looking anywhere other than at her, with a blush across her cheeks. "Spirits, it's like you're nineteen again and it's your first time seeing them."

"So, you and I really are together?"

"Yeah, we are."

Lin looked away in frustration, for not remembering the past year spent with the beautiful woman standing a few meters in front of her. Puffing out her chest in pride, Lin strode the distance separating her from Kya and took her soft face in her own calloused hands and pressed her dry lips against the waterbender's plump ones. When they managed to part after a few intense seconds of moaning and dancing of tongues, Lin was only able to say one thing. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. You've only kissed me like that once before. Our first kiss."

"Yeah, I remember now." There was a glint in Lin's eyes as she looked into the ocean orbs that were Kya's. "I remember always wanting to kiss you when I was with Tenzin, but I pushed it aside. When you told me that he and I were no longer together, those feelings all came rushing back and that kiss, it helped me remember how important you are to me."

"That is the most sweetest thing you have ever said to me." Kya joined their hands together and squeezed lightly. "Let's go home and… relax."

"I know what 'relax' really means and as much as I would love too, I have a pretty bad concussion thanks to that brick wall."

"You seriously need to tell me how that happened."

Lin smirked as she thought back on the incident. "Well it involved a banana peel."


End file.
